Mis luchas y sueños
by Etoile Polaire
Summary: Mikan Yukihara ha tenido una vida llena de dificultades y horrores, No obstante eso nunca la ha detenido. Sin embargo ahora que debe enfrentarse a los fantasmas de su pasado, ¿las cosas serán igual? o ¿por fin la oscuridad la consumirá? Sin más opción que internarse en Gakuen Alice, Mikan está a punto de descubrir que las cosas son mucho más complicadas de lo que pensó.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

 _—_ _Cariño prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca te rendirás. Prométemelo Mikan._ _—U_ _na mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar le dijo a la pequeña niña de 6 años._

Ring Ring Ring

Estire mi mano para apagar el molesto despertador agradeciendo el tener que despertar. Lentamente me senté en la cama pensando en el sueño que tuve, o más bien en lo que hace parte de un pasado que no puedo olvidar.

 _No, ahora no es tiempo de pensar en esas cosas._ Me digo a mi misma mientras me paro y tomo una ducha.

Al salir tomo una camisa negra cuello bandeja con un corazón rojo en ella, un jean y unos convers negros. Me miro en el espejo y decido colocarme un poco de rímel para resaltar mis ojos ámbar, algo de brillo en los labios y recojo mí ondulado cabello castaño en una coleta alta.

Cojo mi celular segundos después de que comenzara a sonar y leo el nuevo mensaje.

 **A: Miki**

 **De: Kaede**

 **Nos vemos en el parque, tenemos que hablar.**

Extrañada por la repentina reunión recojo mi bolso, el iPod, las llaves y me dirijo al lugar de encuentro.

Diez minutos después de salir de mi casa llegue al parque, todos estaban reunidos frente a un gran árbol. El lugar está lleno de cerezos en flor, tiene una gran fuente en el centro y sus alrededores están decorados con hermosos rosales y tulipanes blancos.

Me dirigí hacia el grupo, y cuando estaba cerca pude notar que Kaede hacia sus bromas habituales. Sonreí.

Kaede es una de mis dos mejores amigas siempre está bromeando y haciéndonos reír a todos, tiene un aura infantil pero cuando alguien se mete con sus cosas o sus amigos… bueno es mejor empezar a correr si quieres vivir; tiene el cabello azul cielo que le llega hasta la cadera, sus ojos zafiro siempre tienen un brillo travieso.

—Oh, hola Miki —dijo Kaede interrumpiendo su broma.

—Y bien, ¿qué querían hablar?

Siempre me había gustado ser directa especialmente en situaciones serias, aunque admito que en ocasiones como esta fue un poco grosero.

—Buenos días a ti también Miki. —comentó Ryu con sarcasmo, a lo que yo solo me limite a rodar los ojos.

Ryusuke es el más juguetón entre nosotros, le encanta hacer toda clase de bromas a cualquiera que logre engañar; tiene el cabello rojo que combina perfectamente con sus expresivos ojos dorados.

—No podemos seguir escondiéndonos de la AAO, la otra vez casi nos atrapan; se están volviendo más astutos. —Comentó Haruka, ante eso todos adoptamos una cara seria casi sombría—. Por eso opino que es mejor ir a Gakuen Alice allí estaremos protegidos y podremos seguir haciendo misiones. Sé que odias a la academia Mikan, pero no tenemos más opción, además así podrás vigilar mejor a Youichi y a Hotaru.

Haruka es la tranquila y analista del grupo; siempre piensa en las opciones que hay en cada situación y nunca toma una decisión sin antes haber evaluado las consecuencias.

No dije nada. Sabía que no teníamos más opción ya que si nos atrapaba la AAO nos usarían como armas para su propio beneficio, pero aun así era difícil aceptar la idea.

—Miki recuerda que nosotros también vamos, no estás sola. —dijo Yuuto.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa a Yuu, es muy rara la vez que mostraba tan abiertamente su preocupación.

Yuuto tiene el cabello color plata que resalta el color topacio de sus ojos, es el 'malo del grupo' junto conmigo, es frio y arisco con todos excepto con nosotros pero incluso los chicos y yo tuvimos que aprender a leer sus emociones a través de sus ojos o actitudes.

—Lo sé, además no es como si tuviera otra opción ¿no? —dije después de un rato de silencio—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Esta noche, entre más rápido mejor. —respondió Kaede que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

—Nos reunimos aquí a las 8. —dije levantándome con un suspiro para irme a preparar. Mañana iba a ser un largo día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Mi habitación estaba llena de cajas y bolsas, los muebles habían sido despojados de sus adornos y el colchón blanco de mi cama estaba lleno de objetos. A pesar de lo que había dicho realmente no quería que llegara la noche, tenía la esperanza que Haruka me llamara diciendo que había encontrado otra solución, pero eso no sucedió.

Guarde los álbunes y un par de libros más antes de sellar la última caja, cuando acabe de empacar todo eran las 7:50 pm. Suspire resignada sabiendo que ya no podría escapar de esto.

Mire por última vez la que había sido mi casa durante dos años, se veía realmente grande ahora que estaba prácticamente vacía. Tome mi bolso y salí de la casa, el resto de las cosas permanecerán aquí mientras me entregan mi habitación en la academia.

El parque no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba pero aun así me tomo cerca de quince minutos llegar a él, sin embargo me pareció que no era tiempo suficiente. Lo primero que note fue a Haruka jugando con su violáceo cabello mientras escuchaba las razones que Ryu decía para convencerla que todo saldría bien, aunque estoy segura que era más para sí mismo que para ella.

—¿Y Kaede? —le pregunte a Yuu cuando llegue a su lado.

—No sé. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, aunque no era como si esperara otra respuesta.

Unos minutos después en los cuales cada uno de nosotros estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos llegó Kaede.

—Lo siento chicos, tenía más cosas para guardar de las que pensé —dijo sonriendo con timidez.

—Muy bien ahora que estamos todos, pongámonos en marcha, ¿Miki nos haces el favor? —preguntó Haruka.

Asentí con la cabeza y tome su mano, mientras que Kaede agarro mi otra mano; una vez que comprobé que Yuu y Ryu estuvieran agarrados de las chicas, nos teletrasporté a Tokio.

—¿Miki porque no llegamos a la academia de una vez? —preguntó Ryu al ver que estábamos en uno de los callejones en el centro de la ciudad.

—Porque no sabemos si hay personas cerca de ahí, por lo cual es mejor estar prevenido y caminar un poco. No seas flojo —conteste con molestia.

El resto del camino Kaede estuvo haciendo bromas junto con Ryu y de vez en cuando hablábamos sobre anécdotas. Después de una hora estábamos en las puertas de la academia hablando o mejor dicho peleando con uno de los guardias.

—¡Por cuarta vez les digo que no pueden entrar así que váyanse! —gritó el guardia habiendo perdido ya la paciencia, pero no era el único Kaede también estaba de mal humor y eso era una novedad ya que ella casi nunca se sale de sus casillas tan rápido, normalmente somos Yuu o yo.

—¡Y yo te dije por cuarta vez que venimos a inscribirnos, así que abre esas **** puertas y déjanos entrar! —gritó Kaede.

Viendo que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder y que lo más probable es que el pobre guardia terminara con unos cuantos moretones —no es como ni me importara de todos modos—, pero debido a que tengo sueño me apresure a intervenir.

—Lo siento señor —dije con mi tono más dulce e inocente—. Veras nosotros somos alices y nuestras familias nos mandaron venir a aquí diciendo que íbamos a estar más a gusto con los 'nuestros', así que puedes por favor dejarnos entrar para inscribirnos, realmente quiero que me enseñen a controlar mi alice y estudiar en esta maravillosa escuela —Termine de decir mientras colocaba una gran sonrisa falsa.

—Si en serio tienen alices me los podrían mostrar —dijo el guardia sospechosamente. ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Porque sospechan de alguien que quiere inscribirse en esta escuela y no de una persona que pertenece a la AAO?—. A no ser que solamente estén mintiendo para poder entrar —continúo el guardia.

—¿No crees que si no tuviéramos alices no sabríamos que existen? ¡tonto! —respondió Yuu ya perdiendo la compostura debido a la estupidez del hombre.

Ante eso el guardia no dijo nada y adopto una pose pensativa. Luego de unos segundos decidió que lo que dijo Yuu tenía lógica así que nos dejó entrar. Tch, tonto.

Enserio que este guardia me saca de quicio. ¡¿Qué no le dijo Mikan que quería aprender a controlar su alice entonces como quiere que se lo mostremos?! Aunque no es como si ninguno de nosotros no supiera manejarlo.

—Miki que gran actuación —dije una vez que nos hubimos alejado lo suficiente como para el guardia no nos oyera.

—Hn —dijo Mikan como respuesta.

A pesar de que la conozco desde hace años aún me sorprende como puede actuar tan bien.

Cuando por fin encontramos la oficina del director, no solo estábamos cansados sino que nuestro mal humor era evidente. Nos había tomado más de media hora encontrar la oficina debido a que el estúpido guardia no nos había querido decir donde se encontraba.

Luego de que Haruka tocara la puerta y esperar unos pocos segundos una firme voz nos dio permiso de entrar.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo chicos? —preguntó Kazumi al vernos.

Si se sorprendió por verme en su oficina no lo demostró.

—Sí, queremos matricularnos en esta escuela —contestó Haruka cortante pero educada.

—Muy bien, estos serán sus horarios. Todos ustedes son estrella especial y capacidad peligrosa —dijo entregándonos a cada uno el horario, un mapa y llave de la habitación—. Mañana empezaran las clases en el salón 3B. Si necesitan algo no duden en preguntarme a mí o a uno de los maestros. Soy el director Kazumi Yukihara y bienvenidos a Gakuen alice.

Sabía que mi tío no tendría problema en aceptarnos, no solo porque son mis amigos sino debido a su alice.

—¿No vas a preguntarnos si tenemos alices o nuestros nombres al menos? —comentó Kaede recelosa.

—No hay necesidad, sé que tienen alices porque los puedo ver y sobre sus nombres no importa, es obvio que no están de humor para presentaciones así que solo tengo que preguntarle a Narumi mañana. —Cuando estábamos por salir añadió—. Gusto en volverte a ver Mikan.

Asentí con la cabeza y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, las miradas confundidas de mis amigos me recordaron que jamás les había hablado de él.

—Es mi tío lo conocí hace años. Es una de las pocas ventajas de venir aquí el poderlo ver.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre nosotros mientras caminábamos hacía las habitaciones.

—Hay algo que me está molestando, ¿qué quiso decir tu tío con que puede ver nuestros alices? —preguntó Ryu frunciendo el ceño.

—Su poder es la detección de alices. —expliqué.

Una vez que todos encontramos nuestras habitaciones me di cuenta de que estaban seguidas. Sonreí.

—Hey chicos, les voy a traer sus cosas —dije después de haber visto todas las habitaciones.

Empecé a teletrasportar primero las cosas de Kaede colocándolas en una de las esquinas de su mini-sala, hice lo mismo con las cosas de Haruka, Yuu, Ryu y por último las mías.

—Nos vemos mañana para ir a clases y por la tarde decoramos nuestras habitaciones —comentó Kaede cuando todos tuvimos nuestras cosas.

Asentimos antes de entrar en nuestros apartamentos. Ugh creo que mañana tendré un gran dolor de cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

 _—... ¿Por qué mamá? —Una pequeña niña de seis años preguntó luego de la historia contada por su madre._

 _—Porque hay personas en este mundo que son malas; por eso tienes siempre que ser fuerte para que así ese tipo de personas no nos pueda lastimar, ¿entiendes cariño? —dijo Yuka abrazando a su pequeña hija._

 _—Entonces te prometo que voy a ser muy, muy fuerte para así yo protegerte mamá —dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa y regalándole un beso a su madre._

Me desperté con los cálidos rayos del sol sobre mi cara, suspirando me senté en la cama y por primera vez detallé mi dormitorio; por lo que vi ayer por la noche las habitaciones de estrella especial son un pequeño departamento; el dormitorio tiene las paredes blancas para que así los nuevos estudiantes lo puedan decorar a su gusto, en el centro de la habitación hay una cama tamaño King, las dos puertas de madera combinan con el escritorio y la biblioteca del mismo material, además el gran ventanal da a un pequeño balcón con vista hacia uno de los bosques del colegio.

Me dirigí a una de las puertas, la cual supongo es el baño. Al entrar logro ver una gran tina blanca en el fondo de la habitación, encima de ella una ducha de acero cromado brilla intensamente, las paredes están decoradas con azulejos negros y lilas, el uniforme está colgado en una de ellas. Coloco a llenar la tina regando un poco sales minerales y esencia floral.

Luego de quince minutos me envuelvo en una toalla y observo el uniforme, la camisa es blanca con escote en V y una delgada franja negra adorna los bordes de las mangas y cuello, la mayoría de la corta falda plisada es blanca pero cerca del final tiene otra capa negra y la larga chaqueta es negra con algunas aberturas, sus botones son blancos y el logo de la escuela esta pulcramente bordado en el pecho.

Rápidamente me visto, pero dado que el estilo del uniforme no me convence opto por dejar el lazo rojo colgando alrededor de mi cuello, usar medias negras un poco más arriba de la rodilla y zapatos blancos con tacón.

Luego de recoger mi cabello en una cola de caballo me aseguro de tener el tiempo suficiente para desempacar.

Justo cuando acababa de colocar el último cuadro en la cocina, oigo que alguien golpea la puerta y la abre sin esperar a ser invitado, aunque no me extraña ya es costumbre que los chicos entren así.

—Hey Miki, ¿acabaste de organizar todas las cosas? —me preguntó Ryu al ver los cuadros.

—No, me faltan un par de cajas pero eso será después. Supongo que ya es hora de irnos ¿no? —conteste mientras miraba al resto del grupo.

—Sí, aunque preferiría seguir durmiendo —se quejó Kaede.

Negando con la cabeza a su habitual pereza salí de la habitación.

Iba camino al salón de clases junto con Ruka. Realmente quiero saltarme las clases el día de hoy, pero lastimosamente no puedo o sino Persona se enterará. Con un suspiro cansado abrí la puerta del salón y de inmediato me vi asaltado los molestos gritos de las fans.

—¡Natsume!

—¡Ruka acepta este almuerzo por favor!

Tch. Active mi alice en una de ellas sin importarme que fuera a quedar calva; al fin de cuentas ella se lo busco. Una vez llegue a mi asiento no tarde en colocar los pies sobre la mesa y sacar mi manga mientras espero que el profesor aparezca con su horrible vestimenta.

Cerca de diez minutos después escuche la puerta abrirse y la molesta voz de Narumi interrumpió mi lectura.

—Buenos días queridos estudiantes —dijo el maestro. Pude escuchar unos cuantos murmullos sobre lo espelúznante que era, pero Naru los ignoro—. Tengo buenas noticias, tenemos nuevos estudiantes el día de hoy.

Mientras todos estallaron en preguntas sobre ellos, yo rogaba para que no fueran chicas. Si tenía que aguantarme otra fan iba a enloquecer, sin embargo un poco de curiosidad me invadió debido a que es extraño que nuevos estudiantes ingresen a esta edad, la mayoría estamos aquí desde pequeños.

—Chicos pueden pasar —dijo Narumi. Segundos después entraron tres chicas siendo seguidas dos jóvenes—. Bien preséntense a la clase por favor.

—Soy Kaede Fujiwara tengo dieciséis años. Mi alice alice es el agua y soy estrella especial. Es un gusto en conocerlos —se presentó la chica más baja con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Haruka Makino, dieciséis años y mi alice es el viento. Cuiden de mi —Se inclinó levemente.

—Ryusuke Nakamura tengo diecisiete años y el alice de la tierra. Gusto en conocerlos... creo.

—Yuuto Matsura diecisiete años, alice del fuego.

Realmente me sorprendió que tuviera mí misma habilidad, hasta el momento yo había sido el único con el alice del fuego en toda la academia. No me extraña si ingresa a la clase de habilidades peligrosas.

—Me llamo Mikan Sakura tengo diecis años y mi alice es la anulación. Es un gusto conocerlos y espero que podamos ser amigos. —dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Pobre ingenua, no sabe dónde vino a parar.

* * *

—¿Alguna pregunta para ellos? —dijo el profesor tan pronto como termine de presentarme. La mayoría de la clase alzo la mano—. ¿Si Luna?

—¿Tienen novia? —preguntó con un tono asquerosamente dulce.

—Si — contesto Ryu con el ceño fruncido—. Haruka es mi novia y Kaede la Yuu

—¿Alguna otra pregunta? —preguntó Narumi—. ¿Sumire?

—¿Qué tipo de estrella son? Solo Kaede lo dijo y ¿Qué clase de capacidad son? —preguntó una chica de cabello verde y ojos negros.

¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esto?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —respondió Yuu molesto por la pérdida de tiempo.

—Muy bien... —El incómodo silencio fue roto por el maestro—. Necesitan parejas de estudio veamos, Kaede tu pareja va a ser Ruka Nogi, Haruka la tuya va a ser Sumire Shoouda, Ryusuke con Koko Yome, Yuuto con Hotaru Imai y Mikan con... mmm... Ya sé Mikan con Natsume Hyuuga. Bien ya conocen las reglas periodo libre.

Ese maestro realmente debería vestir mejor si no quiere que lo llamen gay. Luego de que saliera del salón dirigí mi mirada por la habitación buscando cierta cara familiar. Luego de unos momentos la encontré y me acerque a ella; los demás venían detrás mío ya que no la habían conocido personalmente.

—Hola Hotaru —dije dándole la única sonrisa genuina que había hecho hasta el momento— ¿Cómo estás?

Los susurros no tardaron en comenzar pero no me moleste en escucharlos.

—Hola tonta —respondió Hotaru poniéndose de pie con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—. Estoy bien y ¿tu?—

Ante eso los murmullos aumentaron y todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarnos. ¿Qué no tienen problemas de los que encargarse?

—Igual que siempre —conteste con otra sonrisa solo que esta era falsa, sé que ella lo notó—. Chicos ella es Hotaru Imai, Hotaru ellos son mis amigos y familia.

Vi cómo los ojos violetas de Hotaru se iluminaban un poco ante lo que dije.

* * *

No me había molestado en prestar atención a lo que sucedía desde que los nuevos se presentaron, pero cuando escuche a Ruka jadear levemente mi curiosidad hizo que mirara. Me sorprendí bastante al ver que Imai hablaba con la nueva y por si fuera poco sonreía.

¿Qué rayos está pasando?


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Pude sentir que la atención de toda la clase estaba puesta en nosotros, y por un leve momento considere gritarles que se metieran en sus propios asuntos sin embargo cuando lo pensé mejor supe que no valdría la pena, los rumores ya habían comenzado y no importa que hiciera las habladurías se extenderían por todo el campus, bien podría darles de que hablar.

—Es bueno conocerlos —dijo Hotaru suavemente—. Me alegra saber que por fin esta tonta se apoya en alguien.

No me pasó desapercibida la tristeza que coloreo su voz, pero no me moleste en corregirla después de todo ella había llegado a conocerme bien pese al poco tiempo que pasamos juntas.

—No fue fácil hacer que confiara en nosotros, pero ha valido la pena —dijo Ryu abrazándome.

Pude ver la curiosidad en los ojos de Hotaru, pero ella no pregunto nada, algo que agradecí profundamente sobre todo porque sé que para ella es poco común guardarse lo que piensa.

—¿Quiénes son nuestras parejas? —pregunte cambiando de tema rápidamente.

—Koko es aquel chico de la primera fila —dijo Hotaru señalando un joven de cabellos castaños, ojos curiosos y sonrisa tonta.

—¿Qué alice tiene? —preguntó Ryu.

—Lectura de mente.

Ryu frunció el ceño y se dirigió al asiento vacío junto aquel chico, mientras alegaba entre dientes y Haruka sin decir una palabra fue junto a su compañera.

—Ruka y Natsume están en la última fila —Señalo a dos chicos bastante familiares.

La apariencia de Ruka es de un príncipe de cuentos infantiles, tiene el cabello rubio, piel clara y su mirada celeste viajaba entre Hotaru y yo tratando de averiguar que sucedía. Natsume es lo opuesto a él, tiene el cabello negro como la pluma de un cuervo, piel morena y el color de ojos más extraño que haya visto; rojos con vetas naranjas.

Evite la penetrante mirada de mi compañero y comencé a caminar hacia el él. Justo cuando llegué al asiento vacío junto a Natsume, un grito agudo rompió el silencio del aula.

—¡Ustedes no pueden sentarse junto a ellos!

Me gire para ver quien había gritado semejante estupidez. La misma chica que les había preguntado a Ryu y Yuu si tenían novia se encontraba de pie un par de asientos más adelante, sus ojos verdes me miraban con rabia y desprecio y supe que trataba de hacerme sentir inferior cuando pasó su mirada por mi atuendo durante un leve segundo antes de fijar su mirada en Kaede.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no? —preguntó Kaede sin inmutarse por su escrutinio.

—No se han ganado el derecho, muchas de nosotras hemos esperado meses para sentarnos ahí. Tienen que ganarse la aprobación del club de fans —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

No pude evitar mirarla incrédula ante tal respuesta, ella no puede ser tan tonta como para creer que eso es algo lógico ¿verdad?, sin embargo solo necesite ver su postura confiada para saber que en realidad si lo era.

—¿Club de fans? —pregunto Kaede mordiéndose el labio para no reírse.

—Así es —Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en la cara de aquella loca—. Pero estoy segura que si nos hacen un par de favores durante varios meses, tal vez reconsideremos nuestra posición.

Observe con diversión como un fuerte rubor aparecía en la cara de la rubia mientras Kaede se reía de ella.

—No puedes creer que realmente nos importa lo que tú y tu club de fans piensen —dijo Kaede entre risas—. Lo siento chica, pero no me puede importar menos su opinión.

Kaede se sentó junto a Ruka ignorando la mirada furibunda que le estaban dando. Dispuesta a seguir su ejemplo comencé a sentarme, hasta que la loca fan me agarró con fuerza del brazo y me tiro al suelo.

Un fuerte golpe resonó por el aula cuando Kaede golpeo la mesa mientras se paraba y no necesite mirar alrededor del aula para saber que Haruka, Ryu y Yuu también se habían levantado de sus asientos; vi con gran satisfacción como la rubia retrocedía ante la mirada enojada que ella le estaba lanzando, sin notar las mismas miradas de los demás.

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, Kaede lanzó un gran chorro de agua a la fan, al mismo tiempo que Haruka hacia soplar un fuerte viento cerca de ella; por si fuera poco Ryu le lanzó varios puñados de tierra mientras Yuuto quemaba la punta de sus cabellos.

Con un grito indignado la chica salió del aula en una carrera. A pesar de que su actitud me había molestado sentí lastima por ella.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Ruka con una amable sonrisa.

—Sí —dije levantándome—. ¿No creen que se excedieron un poco?

Kaede se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Mientras las clases transcurrían no pude evitar mirar a los nuevos estudiantes, era notorio que mi compañera era la más débil e ingenua entre ellos, pero de alguna manera aquella descripción no parecía encajar. La forma autoritaria en que había reprendido a sus amigos por lo sucedido con Luna, y la manera en que Hotaru respetaba su privacidad a pesar de su evidente gusto por conocer todo, demostraba que había algo oculto en aquella chica.

Aun así entre más la miraba, más me convencía que era una coincidencia, aquella sonrisa ingenua que tiene desde que llegó y su entusiasmo al participar en las clases, hacia bastante difícil creer que había algo más en ella.

* * *

Una semana ha pasado desde que llegamos a la academia y mi presencia aquí todavía no es muy notoria, me he asegurado de no atraer la atención a pesar de las continuas molestias de Luna y sus cómplices. Sin embargo estoy bastante sorprendida por la entusiasta acogida que Natsume y sus amigos nos han hecho, sospecho que Hotaru tuvo algo que ver en ello pero no he podido comprobarlo.

La alarma de mi celular comienza a sonar, informándome que las clases van a comenzar. Tardo unos minutos en terminar mi estiramiento y me dirijo al baño para una ducha rápida, cuando estoy lista han pasado diez minutos desde el inicio de la primera clase, recojo mis mochila y me teletransporto a la entrada del salón.

Coloco una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y entro saludando alegremente, varios de mis compañeros me devuelven el saludo antes de seguir en lo suyo, al igual que la mayoría de las clases que tenemos con Narumi está es de auto estudio y el profesor no está por ningún lado.

No tardo en notar que todos los chicos están reunidos alrededor de Natsume y nuestro asiento y con un suspiro me dirijo hacia allá ignorando las burlas de Luna por mi retraso. No se me pasó desapercibido las extrañas miradas que mis amigos me estaban dando ni su continua presencia detrás de mí, pero no entendí a que se debía hasta que lo vi.

Sentada en mi puesto se encontraba un niña muy parecida a Natsume, de pie junto a ella un niño de doce años fruncía el ceño mientras Koko le decía algo. Sus ojos grises mostraban la molestia que sentía por lo que le estaban diciendo, a pesar de tratar de aparentar indiferencia.

—Mikan, ahí estas —dijo Anna llamando mi atención—. Justo le estábamos hablando a Aoi y Youichi sobre ti.

—¿En serio? —pregunte fijando mi mirada en el niño.

—Sí. Mikan te presento a Aoi la hermana menor de Natsume —dijo Nonoko sonriendo—. Y él es Youichi el hermano adoptivo de Natsume.

—Es un placer conocerte —dijo Aoi alegremente.

Obligándome a mirar a Aoi, la salude con una sonrisa antes de mirar de nuevo a un Youichi sorprendido.

—Disculpa su falta de modales, está empeñado en seguir el ejemplo de mi hermano —excusó Aoi al darse cuenta que el niño no se presentaba.

Negué con la cabeza, sin saber que decir.

—¿Estás bien, Mikan? —dijo Sumire colocando su mano en mi frente—. Estás muy pálida.

La atención de todos se centró en mí, y parecieron comprender que algo sucedía porque voltearon a ver a Youichi. Kaede coloco una mano en mi hombro dando me ánimos, y por fin pude encontrar las palabras para saludar a mi hermano.

—Hola You. —dije suavemente.

Eso lo sacó del estupor en el que estaba y un segundo después él me estaba abrazando con fuerza.

—Hermana...

* * *

Estaba leyendo uno de mis mangas cuando Polka se acercó a nosotros y nos saludó. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar porque empecé a llamarla así.

 _Estábamos en clase de biología con Misaki, estaba explicando algo sobre los enlaces del benceno o algo así, en realidad me moría de aburrimiento por lo que decidí mirar por la ventana, fue entonces cuando note que Mikan tenía un pequeño tatuaje en la parte de atrás del cuello, siempre estaba escondido por su cabello pero en ese instante se estaba lo estaba recogiendo en una coleta por lo que lo pude ver, era un moño negro con puntos rojos en él._

La pregunta de Sumire llamó mi atención, y note que Mikan estaba bastante pálida y unos círculos negros habían aparecido debajo de sus ojos. En unos minutos ella parecía haber envejecido.

Note que su mirada estaba puesta en Youichi y parecía tener problemas para decir algo, cuando por fin logró pronunciar un par de palabras gracias al apoyo de su amiga Youichi la abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiéndonos a todos por su muestra de afecto.

Él nunca ha sido muy apegado a nadie y le cuesta bastante mostrar sus emociones, pero en este momento no parecía tener problemas con eso. La clase estallo en susurros al notar lo que estaba pasando, pero ellos dos no parecieron notarlo.

Escuche el suave susurro de Youichi al llamarla, y me pregunte por que nunca nos dijo que tenía una hermana, en realidad ahora que lo pienso el no habla mucho de su pasado o su familia lo que es bastante curioso.

Note como la sonrisa de Mikan se tambaleaba mientras abrazaba a Youichi y con suavidad le acariciaba el cabello.

—Ven, vamos a hablar afuera —dijo luego de unos minutos, notando la atención que había en ellos.

Sin decir una palabra ambos salieron de salón, y pronto me encontré siguiéndolos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que encontrarme con mi hermano, pero eso no evita que tenga sentimientos encontrados y estoy bastante segura que Youichi está igual.

No sé cuánto recuerda sobre nuestros padres, o si sabe que la academia tuvo que ver con su muerte; en realidad ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estamos juntos y sé que ha empezado a comprender cosas que antes no entendía. Y detesto pensar que pueda estar asustado por que esté en la academia o que piense que lo abandone.

La continua presencia de mis amigos me ayuda bastante, a pesar de que no son los únicos que nos siguen. Sé que Natsume y los demás también vinieron, sus continuos susurros me recuerdan que tengo que pensar muy bien en que decir y que no.

No los culpo por pensar que puedo pertenecer a la AAO a pesar de que Youichi reveló nuestro parentesco, después de todo la organización puede usar cualquier método para obtener lo que quieren.

Una vez me doy cuenta que nos hemos alejado bastante del edificio de clases, me detengo y volteo a ver a You. En los últimos seis años que estuvimos separados él se ha convertido en todo un pre-adolescente, su cabello plateado le llega un poco más arriba de los hombros, sus ojos grises perdieron el brillo ingenuo que tenía y a pesar de que aún le falta crecer es bastante alto para su edad.

¿Cómo debo comenzar con esto?

Notando mi duda Haruka asiente con la cabeza, dándome su apoyo.

-No te preocupes Mikan, puedes confiar en ellos -dice You alentadoramente.

No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Natsume no fuera de confiar, pero oír aquello me quito un peso de los hombros que no había notado.

Ignorando la sorpresa de los demás me senté en prado y mire los arboles del bosque moverse con el viento, Youichi se acomodó a mi lado y comenzó a jugar con la hierba.

-Has crecido bastante -dije aún sin mirarlo.

-Tú igual. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. -dije mirándolo-. Tienes algo que preguntarme ¿verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada, observe como los demás se acomodaban cerca de nosotros y escuchaban con atención.

-Cuándo la academia me encontró y me obligo a venir, tú sabias que pasaría ¿Verdad? -preguntó You cuando por fin organizó sus pensamientos.

Eso era algo que no quería contestar, sobre todo por la presencia de Natsume y sus amigos, pero sé que You necesitaba oír mi respuesta por lo que me arme de valor antes de contestarle.

-Sí, lo supe un par de semanas antes de que vinieran -dije ignorando las preguntas que habían en los rostros de todos.

-Pero si lo sabias ¿por qué no hiciste algo? -preguntó Aoi enfadada-. Tú debías conocer las reglas de la academia, de lo contrario no habrías oído de ella.

No me moleste en contestarle, esto no era de su incumbencia y no tenía por qué respaldar mis acciones frente a ellos.

-Sé qué odias a la academia, ¿por qué estás aquí? -me preguntó You al darse cuenta que no le respondería a nadie más.

-Eso es algo que no te puedo decir You, todos tenemos nuestras razones para estar aquí -dije sonriendo falsamente, mientras señalaba a mis amigos.

Nunca le diría la razón por la que vinimos incluso si no tuviéramos espectadores, porque no solo haría que se preocupara sino que lo colocaría en riesgo.

Youichi pareció comprenderlo y estaba por comenzar a preguntarme algo más cuando sentí una presencia que esperaba no volver a encontrar.

Mire a Yuu para confirmar mis temores y note que él estaba igual de tenso a mí. Negando con la cabeza solté una maldición antes de colocarme de pie y dirigirme junto a mis amigos, Kaede y Yuu no tardaron en ubicarse a mi lado mientras que Ryu y Kaede se ubicaban junto a Youichi protectoramente.

Sabía que mi expresión en estos momentos no podía ser más sombría y fuera de mi apariencia habitual, pero no podía importarme menos.

-¿Mikan...? -preguntó You notando que algo estaba mal.

Observe como se levantaba con precaución y su mirada preocupada trataba de averiguar que pasaba, detrás de él Natsume se tensó y cogió la mano Aoi. Era obvio que una de las dos presencias que se acercaban lo colocaba nervioso, y a pesar de equivocarse respecto a su miedo supe que él también detestaba la academia.

Tal vez con él paso del tiempo pueda permitirme confiar en ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó Aoi al notar mi tensión.

No quería preocuparla pero no podía hacer nada respecto a esto.

—Persona —dije tensionándome aún más.

No me había pasado desapercibido que Mikan fue la primera en notar las dos personas que se acercaban a nosotros, pero no preste atención a eso debido a que una de las personas que más detesto venia hacia nosotros.

Me di cuenta que mis amigos también se tensaban e intercambiaban miradas preocupadas, al saber quién venia. Ellos al igual que a mí les preocupaba que me fueran a mandar a alguna otra misión o que tratara de enviar a Youichi.

Unos minutos después Persona salió del bosque norte, al igual que siempre iba vestido de negro y tenía un antifaz en el rostro. Sus dedos tenían varios anillos limitadores de alice y el día de hoy también llevaba los múltiples aretes que controlaban su poder.

Tan pronto estuvo cerca de nosotros, me coloque de pie y me asegure que ninguna emoción se viera en mi rostro.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunte venenosamente sin prestar atención a Mikan.

—Lastimosamente para mí, no hay nada que necesite de ti Kuro Neko[1] —dijo usando mi nombre clave, antes de mirar a Youichi—, ni de Shiruba shado[2].

No me creía aquello y hasta que él no desapareciera de mi vista no podría relajarme.

—¿Entonces...? —pregunte impaciente por descubrir que estaba tramando.

Vi cómo se encogía de hombros y sonreía.

—¿Mikan...? —preguntó repentinamente Youichi, logrando apartar mi atención de aquel tenebroso hombre.

Mikan estaba totalmente tensa, su espalda estaba tan recta como una lanza, sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas en puños, junto a ella Kaede y Yuuto estaban igual y su atención no se apartaba del bosque.

—¿Qué rayos hace él aquí? —preguntó Kaede en un susurro furioso.

Mikan siguió mirando el bosque por unos segundos más antes de voltearse a mirar a Youichi que se había acercado a nosotros cuando Persona apareció. La rabia que brillaba en sus ojos fue lo suficientemente aterradora para hacer retroceder un par de pasos a Anna, Aoi, Sumire y Nonoko.

—Youichi no hables no importa que —ordenó bruscamente Polka—. ¿Entendiste?

Sin esperar una respuesta volvió a dirigir su atención al bosque.

—¿Quién eres tú para ordenarle que hacer? —dijo Aoi olvidando su miedo—. No tienes ningún derecho de...

Youichi impidió que ella siguiera gritándole a Mikan, pero ella ya había escuchado lo que mi hermana le dijo.

—Cállate niña, esto es entre él y yo —dijo secamente, mostrándonos un lado de ella que creí imposible que tuviera.

Note como Ryu y Haruka se acercaban a ella y le susurraban algunas cosas, luego de asentir varias veces Mikan se acercó a nosotros.

* * *

—Lo siento Miki, Kounji lo trajo y no podía hacer nada —me dijo Persona en un susurro cuando pase junto a él.

Asentí con la cabeza imperceptiblemente y me ubique cerca de mi hermano, justo cuando llegue la voz de un hombre desató el caos en mi interior.

—Disculpa la demora Persona, me distraje en el camino.

Como si no lo conociera mejor, la única razón por la que se tomó su dulce tiempo en llegar fue para ponerme nerviosa.

Tetsuya no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, su cabello azul medianoche brillaba con el sol y sus ojos zafiro que una vez se mostraron suaves y compresivos ahora tenían un brillo perverso que le daba un aura misteriosa y peligrosa, pero que aun así muchas chicas se interesarían en él.

—¿Quién es él? —escuche el cauteloso susurro de Sumire.

Ninguno de nosotros nos molestamos en contestarle y Tetsuya hiso como si no lo hubiera oído, en cambio se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa. Pude sentir mis manos empezar a sangrar de lo fuertes que las tenía apretadas y note como mis amigos vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Mikan ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Le lancé una mirada furibunda, lo que le causo gracia.

—¿Y Megumi y Hikaru? —preguntó burlonamente.

—Desgraciado... -dije acercándome a él—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Nada... Por ahora.

—No deberías irte, Kounji va a estar molesto si lo haces esperar -dije sin saber cuánto más podría contenerme.

Él se encogió de hombros y un leve jadeo de sorpresa hizo que mirara con interés a Anna, su mirada recorrió a cada persona con leve interés y cuando encontró a Youichi alzó una ceja y una espeluznante sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—¿No me vas a presentar a Youichi? Llevo tiempo queriendo conocerlo.

Escuche un par de maldiciones por parte de mis amigos, y vi como Natsume se colocaba protectoramente al lado de mi hermano, pero el pequeño control que tenía se esfumo al escuchar sus palabras, y sin pensarlo me abalance sobre él dándole un puñetazo en su mejilla.

Sin esperar que se recuperara de la sorpresa volví a golpearlo logrando que se cayera, rápidamente me coloque sobre él y comencé a golpearlo. Un par de brazos fuertes me separaron de él, pero aun así intente volver a golpearlo lo que causo que Tetsuya riera fuertemente a pesar de haberle reventado el labio.

—Cálmate Mikan —susurro Yuu en mi oído—. Nos vas a meter en problemas.

Le tomó un poco más de tiempo en lograr que recuperara de nuevo el control, pero por fin deje de luchar.

—¡Vete Tetsuya o te juro que te mato! —gritó Haruka empujándolo.

—Vámonos Persona —dijo riéndose por el desastre que causo.

Observe como Persona y Tetsuya desaparecían de nuestro campo de visión, y no me extraño oír gritar a Kaede.

—¡¿Qué rayos hace ese... ese traidor acá?!

—Cálmate Kaede -la reprendió Ryu.

—¡¿Qué me calme?! -grito ella aún más fuerte-. ¡No te atrevas a decirme que me calme Ryusuke, si tú mismo querías matarlo!

Ryu no lo negó pero tampoco insistió en calmarla. Tengo que agradecerle a Yuu por detenerme, si hubiera usado mis alices Kounji me habría descubierto y estaría en serios problemas de ser así.

—Te estás lastimando —dijo Yuu cogiendo mis manos y separando suavemente mis dedos.

—Gracias —dije observando las pequeñas heridas que me había hecho.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó You mirando mis manos.

Asentí con la cabeza, no quería mirarlo y ver la preocupación en sus ojos o las preguntas que sé que quiere hacerme, lo que sucedió con Tetsuya no es algo que yo pueda contar a nadie y detesto que él se viera involucrado en esto.

—Kaede ¿me ayudas? —dije llamando su atención.

Debido a que Kaede sabe controlar las propiedades curativas del agua, es fácil para ella atender pequeñas heridas.

—Claro —dijo sonriendo.

Observe sus manos moverse mientras envolvía el agua alrededor de ellas, una vez sus manos quedaron sumergidas en el agua cogió las mías y trasladó su alice a mis heridas hasta que estas desaparecieron.

—Realmente hay ventajas de tenerte cerca —dijo Ryu molestándola—. Ya sabes me preguntaba si solo sabias gritar y dar órdenes.

Kaede jadeo indignada y comenzó a gritarle. Por alguna extraña razón ver su pelea me relajó y me hizo sentir que todo volvía a la normalidad.

* * *

No preste atención a las continuas discusiones de Kaede y Ryusuke debido a que tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

Para empezar ¿quién rayos es ese chico Tetsuya? Es la primera vez que lo veo y Kounji en ningún momento lo menciono, lo cual es raro porque él disfruta colocarme nervioso y ciertamente ese chico lo hace. Hay algo en su mirada que me causa desconfianza, pero no logro descifrar que es, aparte del momento en que se fijó en Youichi su actitud era bastante normal.

Por otro lado está la reacción de Mikan hacia él, nunca pensé que pudiera tener tanto odio en sus ojos y fue bastante evidente que la sola presencia de Tetsuya hacía que ella perdiera el control.

Su actitud me confunde, normalmente es una persona alegre y despreocupada que siempre está sonriendo, pero hoy eso fue remplazado por una conducta fría, arisca y calculadora. No sé qué parte de ella es la verdadera o si ambas forman solo una pequeña parte de su personalidad, pero estoy seguro de que hay más de lo que deja ver porque en cierta forma somos iguales en eso aunque nuestros motivos sean muy diferentes.

No me pasó desapercibido el ceño reprobatorio de Aoi, ni la forma analítica en que miraba a Mikan; es muy notorio que mi hermana no confía en ella y tiene muchas razones para no hacerlo, a pesar de eso mi confianza en ella no ha disminuido y espero no estar equivocándome con ella.

* * *

[1] Kuro Neko: Gato negro.

[2] Shiruba Shado: sombra plateada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

No se me había olvidado la presencia de Natsume y los demás espectadores, sin embargo estaba tratando de ignorarlos lo mejor que pudiera. No planee perder el control frente a ellos y mucho menos dejar de lado mi mascara, pero eso era lo que había sucedido y no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo.

Obligue a mi cerebro a encontrar una forma satisfactoria de evitar las preguntas, acusaciones y todo lo que ellos quisieran decirme, pero la única solución que encontré fue sellar sus recuerdos y no era algo que fuera hacer no solo porque el sello se removería con el tiempo sino porque Youichi no apreciaría eso.

Pude ver de reojo a Aoi acercándose a mí y por su expresión supe que estaba lista para entrar en batalla si lo necesitaba. No la puedo culpar, porque si yo estuviera en su situación estaría igual o peor que ella, desde el punto de vista de Aoi yo era una extraña que conocía muy bien a su amigo y era evidente que estaba involucrada con personas peligrosas, pero saber eso no hacía más fácil mi decisión.

—¿Quién eres realmente? —dijo Aoi colocándose frente a mí.

La discusión que hasta el momento continuaba cesó de inmediato y la atención de todos estuvo fija en nosotras.

Busque el apoyo de mis amigos antes de contestarle, necesitaba que estuvieran de acuerdo en lo que planeaba hacer. Las pequeñas sonrisas de aliento y el fuerte apretón que tenía Yuuto en mi hombro fue todo lo que necesite para enfrentar a Aoi.

—No creo que quieras saberlo niña —dije cortante y estoy segura que la molestia podía verse en mis ojos.

—¿No debería ser yo la que lo decida?

Me encogí de hombros y di media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a mi dormitorio y darme un largo y relajante baño, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando ella volvió hablar.

—No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Youichi ni a ninguno de nosotros. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas sin ti en nuestras vidas para que tú vengas a empeorar todo.

—¡Aoi! —gritó Youichi enojado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más di media vuelta y me acerque a ella.

—Escúchame bien mocosa —dije dando un paso hacia delante, y sonreí con satisfacción cuando ella retrocedió—. Tú no me vas a dar órdenes, no es mi problema lo que sea que le suceda a tu hermano o sus amigos, pero si Youichi está involucrado ten por seguro que allí estaré yo —retrocedí varios pasos—. Si en verdad quieres hacer algo para protegerlos, deja de ser tan impulsiva y vigila lo que dices, después de todo ellos son quienes pagan las consecuencias.

Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia los dormitorios no sin antes despedirme de mi hermano con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una semana ha pasado desde entonces y he hecho todo lo posible por evitarlos, durante las clases ignoro los continuos mensajes que Natsume y Ruka me pasan y tan pronto suena la campana salgo corriendo del salón.

Lo malo de todo esto es que no he podido volver a ver a Youichi, aunque supongo que es mejor de esta manera; con Tetsuya rondando por el campus y siguiéndome como una sombra prefiero no darle razones para meterse con mi hermano.

—¡Mikan espera! —gritó Tsubasa tratando de alcanzarme.

Tsubasa pertenece a la clase de habilidades especiales, lo conocí la primera vez que tuve clase con él. Debido a que me presente con solo el alice de anulación no tuve problemas en ingresar a las habilidades especiales, hasta ahora solo he tenido dos clases con ellos y una fue una fiesta de bienvenida para mí.

Los chicos de la clase son bastante excéntricos por decirlo así, no solo sus habilidades son las más raras que haya visto sino que son bastante despreocupados y por primera vez en mi vida no sentí la necesidad de fingir frente a ellos.

—Hey Tsubasa —dije cuando por fin me alcanzó.

—¿Emocionada por las clases?

—¿Bromeas? ¿Por qué rayos habría de estarlo? —dije mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Normalmente todos están emocionados por entrenar su alice —respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

Negué con la cabeza

—Eso es tonto.

—Tal vez.

Nos detuvimos frente al salón de clases, incluso desde donde estábamos se podía oír una gran conmoción, sin saber que esperar de ellos entre en la habitación. Lo que vi me causó gracia, la mayoría de mis compañeros estaban apostando sobre quien era más fuerte entre Misaki y Tono, era divertido ver como la clase se había dividido en dos bandos: chicas vs chicos.

Tono y Misaki estaban haciendo una competición de lucha de pulso, luego de varios minutos de reñida competencia Tono ganó.

—¿Quieres intentar, Mikan? —preguntó Tono al verme.

—No creo que quieras sufrir esa humillación —dije divertida.

—¿Quién dice que voy a perder?

—No digas que no te lo advertí —dije sentándome en el lugar que había dejado Misaki.

Juntamos las manos y empezamos a luchar por el control, minutos después había logrado vencerlo.

—Voy yo —dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

La clase volvió a dividirse en dos para apoyarnos, lo cual era gracioso. Logré derrotar a Tsubasa y un par de chicos más antes de que alguien me venciera, el resto de la clase la pasamos haciendo diferentes retos y concursos que todos disfrutamos.

Cuando por fin detuvimos nuestros juegos eran las cuatro de la tarde, Tsubasa, Misaki y Tono se ofrecieron acompañarme. En el camino nos encontramos con Kaede y los chicos quienes escucharon divertidos los relatos de Tono y Tsubasa sobre las competencias.

No me había dado cuenta que estábamos cerca del bosque norte hasta que Misaki señalo la presencia de Natsume y sus amigos cerca del límite del bosque.

Aoi y Youichi se encontraban con ellos, y no sabía si debía saludarlos o simplemente hacer que no los había visto.

—Vamos a saludarlos —dijo Tsubasa sonriendo cuando notó mi vacilación.

A medida que nos acercábamos note que habían dejado de hablar y nos estaban mirando fijamente, Natsume fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Qué quieres sombra? —dijo refiriéndose al elemento del alice de Tsubasa

—Esa no es manera de saludar a tus mayores Natsume —le reprendió consiguiendo que Natsume bufara.

Me removí inquieta en el lugar, pensando en que se supone que haga ahora, justo cuando decidí hablar con Youichi como si nada hubiera pasado, Tetsuya decidió arruinar mi día.

—¡Qué coincidencia encontrarlos aquí! —dijo saliendo del bosque norte.

Por alguna razón no había podido sentir su presencia acercarse, y por la forma en que mis amigos se tensaron al escuchar su voz, ellos tampoco.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Kaede hablando entre dientes.

La sonrisa socarrona que nos dio, me advirtió que estaba metida en un gran problema o que pronto lo estaría; y el solo hecho de saberlo me enfureció. De repente nada me importó más que romperle la cara, camine amenazante hacia él y estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Yuuto me detuvo.

—Di lo que viniste a decir y lárgate —dijo Yuu entre dientes—. Sinceramente no me agrada mucho tener que ver a un ser tan desagradable como tú, simplemente arruina mi semana.

En otra situación me hubiera reído, pero esta vez tenía que estar de acuerdo con él.

Tetsuya se encogió de hombros y despreocupadamente dijo:

—Kounji te busca.

Tuve que apartar la mirada del miserable traidor para no hacer algo que más adelante me causaría una infinidad de problemas, en cambio me concentre en mirar a mi hermano; sin embargo pronto me arrepentí al notar que comenzaba a perder el control de su alice debido al enojo y la preocupación que esas palabras le causaron.

Por supuesto el grupo de Natsume tenía reacciones similares aunque sus emociones fueran alentadas por otras sospechas, y Tsubasa, Tono y Misaki estaban claramente confundidos.

El sonido de un golpe seco llamó mi atención, Haruka había estrellado a Tetsuya contra un árbol usando su alice, la diversión en el rostro de él fue remplazada por molestia sin embargo eso no detuvo a Kaede de empaparlo y mantenerlo contra el tronco del árbol.

—Suficiente —gruñí—, no tenemos tiempo de encargarnos de él.

Con resignación dejó de atacarlo, sin embargo ninguno alejo su mirada de él por si se le ocurría atacarnos. Por un momento Tetsuya pareció considerar esa posibilidad, pero al estar en clara desventaja se marchó no sin antes amenazarme.

—No puedes esconderte por siempre.

—Eso no impide que lo intente —dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Una vez se marchó me teletransporte a mi habitación y no salí de allí.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Mikan POV

A pesar de que sé que tengo que alejarme de Youichi no he logrado hacerlo, en todo el transcurso de estos tres días por alguna u otra razón siempre término envuelta en alguna situación con ellos. Hoy por ejemplo termine con ellos en ciudad central.

Estaba planeando invitar a Kaede a ciudad central aprovechando que el día estaba hermoso, necesito algunas cosas para decorar mi dormitorio, cuando me encontré con Hotaru, ambas estábamos yendo hacia la colorida parada de autobuses que van a ciudad central, de alguna manera (por medio de chantajes) Hotaru logro hacer que aceptara acompañarla a ella, pero no pensaba que acompañarla a ella implicaría también acompañar a todos sus amigos. Así que aquí estoy sentada en el autobús que lleva a ciudad central con Anna y Nonoko a mi lado hablando sobre moda.

No es que me moleste estar con ellos de hecho estos días que los he conocido mejor, he aprendido que son unas magníficas personas, la única que sigue con desconfianza de mi es Aoi, ya se le pasara supongo. Mi relación con Hyuuga sigue igual, siempre está molestándome y llamándome por apodos, pero por supuesto yo no me quedo atrás. Aunque sospecho que Hyuuga me ha estado vigilando todo el tiempo que he estado con ellos, es como si quisiera descubrir mis más oscuros secretos.

Luego de diez minutos más por fin llegamos a cuidad central.

"¿A dónde vamos primero?" pregunto Koko con curiosidad.

"¡Victoria Secret!" gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo, ganando unos cuantos gemidos y protestas de los chicos.

"¡No es justo! Ustedes se demoran horas ahí y nosotros también queremos ir a otros lugares. Ya es la una de la tarde y la mayoría de tiendas cierran a las cinco." Se quejó Kitsu.

"¿Porque no nos dividimos y nos encontramos aquí en dos horas y luego vamos a almorzar?" sugirió Ruka. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, nos dividimos en 4 grupos: Anna, Nonoko, Permy y Aoi fueron hacia Victoria secret, Inchou, Koko y Kitsu hacia el centro de videojuegos, Hotaru, Natsume y Ruka se dirigieron a la librería, y Youichi se quedó conmigo.

"A dónde vamos onee-chan" me pregunto Youichi dándome la mano.

"Necesito comprar un poco de pintura y otros materiales para decorar mi habitación" le conteste empezando a caminar hacia la ferretería.

Natsume POV

Luego de haber entrado en la librería, Imai nos llevó a la sala de descanso, había acabado anoche el invento que le pedí, por lo que íbamos a probarlo hoy. La sala de descanso era amplia con una forma circular, tenía alrededor de cinco o seis mesas de madera, cada una con cuatro sillas, estaba ubicada en el centro de la biblioteca, por lo que a los alrededores solo había estantes con libros, las paredes eran de color beige con una franja café al final de las mismas, a uno de los costados se encontraban los computadores y unos cuantos sofás de cuero que hacían juego con la habitación.

Tan pronto como nos acomodamos en una de las mesas, Imai saco un aparato, parecía un portátil pequeño solo que en vez del teclado tenía una serie de botones, los cuales yo supongo eran para la calidad de la imagen y si era necesario el control manual del pequeño robot con forma de insecto que seguía a Polka; Imai encendió la pantalla y en la imagen apareció Polka tomada de la mano con Youichi, por alguna extraña razón sentí un poco de molestia al verlos así.

"¿Por qué has estado tratando de evitarme Mikan-nee?" oímos a Youichi preguntarle a Polka.

"No te quiero involucrar en lo que va a venir, You-chan" le respondió Polka seria.

"¿Lo que va a venir? ¿A qué se refiere?" pregunto Ruka, igual de confundido a nosotros.

"ssh, no hablen" dijo Imai dándonos una mirada de muerte.

"Has cambiado mucho onee-chan, te pareces a mamá" dijo Youichi, tenía los ojos cerrados y su voz estaba llena de tristeza.

Era la primera vez que le oía hablar de su familia, siempre que Aoi y los demás le preguntaban sobre ellos solo fruncía el ceño y nunca contestaba no importa que tanto lo presionaran para hablar.

"¿Que recuerdas de ella Youichi?" le pregunto Polka deteniéndose frente a un gran árbol de sakura que había por el camino. ¿Cómo Polka conoce a la mamá de Youichi?

"mmm, recuerdo que era hermosa y cariñosa, pero también era valiente y terca como tú, no recuerdo mucho de su aspecto pero sé que era idéntica a ti" dijo Youichi con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Imai que significaba eso cuando llegaron Anna e Inchou junto con todos los demás. Antes de que pudieran hablar Imai les indico que se callaran por lo que no les quedó otro remedio que sentarse a escuchar lo que estábamos viendo.

Polka se había sentado con Youichi en su regazo enfrente del gran árbol, todos nos sorprendimos al ver que estaba llorando. Youichi había usado su alice de crecimiento por lo que ahora parecía un niño de 2 años.

"No fue tu culpa que papá y mamá murieran onee-chan" le dijo Youichi limpiando sus lágrimas. "Tú no pediste haber tenido esos alices"

"¿Alices? Pensé que solo tenía el de la anulación" dijo Koko frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Los padres de Youichi? él nunca habla de ellos" comento Aoi confundida.

"Mikan y Youichi son hermanos por lo que es natural para el hablar de ellos con Mikan" nos respondió Imai

Eso explica por qué Youichi conoce a Mikan y confía tanto en ella, pero si son hermanos ¿por qué tiene diferente apellido?

"Si quieren saber la historia completa tendrán que preguntarle a Mikan, ni siquiera Youichi o yo sabemos toda la historia." Nos respondió Imai como si leyera nuestros pensamientos.

Hotaru POV

Realmente no me gusta estar espiando a Mikan y mucho menos con Hyuuga, pero hay algo que cambio en Mikan desde la última vez que la vi hace cinco años, ella es más reservada que antes y la tristeza que hay en sus ojos al mirar a Youichi se ha incrementado con el paso de los años. Quiero ayudarla pero sé que no soy la persona más indicada para eso, por eso deje que Hyuuga la espiara, aunque no se haya dado cuenta se está enamorado de ella, y a Mikan no le es indiferente Hyuuga.

Haría lo que fuera para ayudarle a cargar con ese gran peso que ella tiene sobre sus hombros.

Mikan POV

Acabábamos de comprar las cosas para decorar mi habitación, (como eran muchas quedaron en enviármelas al dormitorio), cuando Youichi menciono a mamá, realmente me entristece que Youichi no pueda recordar mucho de ella.

"No fue tu culpa que papá y mamá murieran onee-chan" me dijo Youichi limpiando mis lágrimas. "Tú no pediste haber tenido esos alices"

Yo no dije nada, por más que Youichi me lo diga aun me siento culpable. Youichi me estaba abrazando cuando vi un insecto cerca de mí, era diferente a los demás, se parece mucho al que me dio Hotaru para vigilar a Hyuuga.

¡Un minuto, es exactamente igual! No me extrañaría si Hyuuga se lo pidió a Hotaru. Por mucho que me encantaría destruirlo sé que Hotaru se pondría furiosa y no quiero tener que lidiar con ella, además al parecer han estado vigilando por un buen rato, por lo que ya deben haber oído demasiado. Suspire

"Vamos You-chan aun me faltan comprar algunas cosas" dije mientras me ponía de pie y lo tomaba en brazos protectoramente como cuando nuestros padres murieron.

Estaba caminando con You-chan abrazado a mi cuello cuando escuche un grito salir de uno delos callejones cercanos a mí.

"¡Aoi!" dijo Youichi reconociendo la voz. Tan pronto como lo coloque en el suelo volvió a su edad normal, y antes de que pudiera detenerlo salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Aoi. Yo lo seguí corriendo hasta la entrada del callejón y allí me escondí, si Youichi necesitaba mi ayuda para salvar a Aoi entraría, pero por el momento prefiero no mostrarle a Hyuuga y los demás que se pelear.

Natsume POV

Estábamos viendo a Polka caminar con Youichi alzado, Aoi había ido al baño y había negado la compañía de Anna. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Poco tiempo después de que Aoi se fue, escuchamos un grito cerca de Polka, al igual que Youichi nosotros reconocimos ese grito, estaba a punto de salir corriendo a salvar a Aoi cuando Imai me detuvo.

"Deja que ellos se hagan cargo Hyuuga, Youichi ya fue a ayudarla, además para cuando llegues puede que sea tarde, es un poco lejos de donde estamos." Dijo Imai señalando la pantalla.

Decidí escuchar a Imai ya que como lo dijo el lugar donde se encuentra Aoi en un poco lejos y sé que con Youichi va a estar bien.

Observe como Polka se escondía a la entrada del callejón oscuro en el que se encontraba Aoi, no parecía tener miedo, era más como si estuviera acechando, esperando un movimiento en falso para atacar.

Vi como Youichi le tiraba una piedra a uno de los cinco hombres que rodeaban a Aoi.

"¡Youichi!" grito mi hermanita aliviada al verlo.

"No debiste hacer eso mocoso, lo vas a lamentar" amenazo el que al parecer era el líder. Poco después se lanzó contra Youichi intentando propinarle un puñetazo en el estómago, pero él siendo más rápido logro evadirlo con facilidad, para después darle una certera patada en el estómago al matón.

"Como te atreves a pegarle al jefe niño" grito uno de los que se habían quedado cerca de Aoi, tenía una gran cicatriz en el ojo lo que le daba un aspecto intimidante. Muy pronto tres de los que habían estado con Aoi se lanzaron contra Youichi.

Youichi se las estaba arreglando bastante bien contra los tres, hasta que el líder se acercaba por detrás de Youichi con un cuillo en la mano, y él no lo había notado. ¡Rayos!

"Youichi ¡cuidado!" Grito Aoi logrando que Youichi se diera la vuelta, pero ya era muy tarde no iba a lograr esquivarlo.

Lo siguiente que paso nos dejó atónitos a todos. Polka había salido corriendo de su escondite, sus pasos eran silenciosos por lo que ninguno la noto, y antes de que supiera lo que paso Polka había logrado desarmar al líder dándole una patada en la mano, lo que causo que el cuchillo saliera volando y aterrizara cerca en la parte más oscura del callejón. La expresión de Polka era inexpresiva, no lucia para nada asustada o nerviosa.

"Justo a tiempo como siempre onee-chan" le dijo Youichi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yo me encargo de ellos, tu saca a Aoi de aquí" Ordeno Polka, su voz era firme y enojada.

"Ten cuidado" le respondió Youichi antes de escabullirse fácilmente y llegar donde estaba Aoi, el único hombre que había quedado con Aoi se acercó se unió a los demás al ver aparecer a Polka.

"No van a escapar tan fácilmente" dijo uno de los hombres al ver a Youichi saliendo del callejón con una preocupada Aoi.

"Oi, tu pelea es conmigo no con ellos, cobarde" le desafío Polka permitiendo así que Youichi lograra sacar a Aoi del callejón.

"Sera mejor que vallamos donde están ellos" sugirió Kitsu, antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la librería. Los demás también lo seguimos. A pesar de que Aoi ya estaba a salvo, me preocupaba Polka, más le vale estar bien, sino yo mismo me asegurare de meterle sentido común en esa cabeza suya.

* * *

 **Lamento la demora, pero he estado tan ocupada escribiendo mi historia original que me olvide de actualizar xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Normal POV

"¿Estas bien Aoi?" pregunto Youichi preocupado una vez que salieron del callejón.

"Si, pero ¿ella va estar bien?" pregunto Aoi, aunque le molestara los secretos que Mikan escondía, no significaba que quería que resultara herida.

"Si" respondió Youichi con una sonrisa, el mejor que nadie conocía que tan buena era Mikan en la lucha y aquellos tipos ni siquiera eran calentamiento para ella.

 _Dentro del callejón..._

"¿Cómo te atreves?" grito uno de los hombres tratando de darle un puñetazo a Mikan.

Mikan dio un paso a la izquierda para esquivar el puñetazo para luego colocarse rápidamente detrás de él y darle una fuerte patada en la espalda haciéndolo caer. Muy pronto los otros cuatro corrieron atacando a Mikan al mismo tiempo; dos minutos después dos de los hombres estaban inconscientes en el suelo y uno muerto; había intentado atacar a Mikan por la espalda solo para ser recibido por una patada que lo mando volando haciéndole golpearse la cabeza fuertemente contra el muro. Al ver que no podían ganarle en combate el mayor de los dos hombres restantes saco un arma apuntando a Mikan esperando que así ella se rindiera, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando en un movimiento rápido Mikan lo pateo en el estómago haciendo que pierda la pistola.

"Tienen cinco segundos para salir de aquí antes que los mate" dijo Mikan recogiendo el arma y apuntando al mayor de los dos. Al ver en los ojos determinados de Mikan y reconocer el aura que la rodeaba, ambos se levantaron y salieron corriendo del callejón no sin antes decirle algo que la dejo inquieta. Tan pronto como salieron se toparon con Natsume y los demás que acababan de llegar y estaban preguntándole a Aoi si se encontraba bien y sobre Mikan.

"Eres un mounstro" grito por último el menor de los dos hombres antes de desaparecer por una esquina

Unos segundos después apareció Mikan en la entrada del callejón.

Natsume POV

Luego de cinco minutos de estar corriendo, por fin llegamos donde se encontraban ellos, Aoi tenía un rostro preocupado y Youichi estaba tratando de tranquilizarla.

"¿Están bien?" preguntaron Anna y Nonoko al mismo tiempo apenas llegaron al lado de Aoi.

"Si, pero ¿cómo saben que algo paso?" Nos preguntó Youichi con una mirada confusa.

"Tengo mis formas" respondió Imai calmadamente.

"¿Dónde está Polka?" pregunte notando que no estaba con ellos, pero antes de que alguno pudiera responder salieron corriendo dos hombres del callejón, tenían miradas asustadas en su rostro.

"Eres un mounstro" grito el que parecía el más joven antes de desaparecer en la esquina más cercana. Pocos segundos después apareció Mikan en la entrada del callejón, estaba llevando una pistola en sus manos.

"¿Dónde conseguiste eso?" pregunto Permy asustada.

"Uno de ellos la tenía" respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si hablara del clima. ¿Por qué parece tan natural para ella llevar un arma en sus manos?

"Buen trabajo onee-chan" dijo Youichi sonriendo ampliamente hacia Mikan.

"Tú tampoco lo hiciste nada mal, You-chan" lo felicito Mikan revolviéndole el cabello.

"Claro, si soy tu hermano" le respondió Youichi con orgullo. Él realmente está orgulloso de Polka, cada vez que la mira la admiración y el respeto brilla intensamente en sus ojos.

"Gracias" dijo Aoi tímidamente "Y sobre lo que dije de no acercarte a Youichi, bueno, eh..."

"No te preocupes por eso" le dijo Polka, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero igual de rápido a como llego desapareció.

Mikan POV

Mientras todos estaban acosando a Aoi con preguntas sobre lo que había pasado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que aquellos hombres me habían dicho antes de salir corriendo.

 _Flashback_ :

 _"Tienen cinco segundos para salir de aquí antes que los mate" les dije mirándolos con determinación. Ellos no se atreverían a retarme y yo lo sabía, o al menos eso fue lo que pensé._

 _"Te vas a arrepentir de esto, sabemos quién eres Mikan, el incidente de hace tres años no es nada comparado con lo que te espera" me advirtió el mayor de ellos antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. Antes de que desaparecieran del callejón algo llamo mi atención, en los brazos de ambos había una especie de tatuaje muy familiar para mí era una espada negra clavada en el centro de una rosa roja, alrededor del filo de la espada una enredadera que acababa por encima del mango en forma de media luna, era el símbolo de los guerreros de la luna. Como no lo vi antes, de haberlo sabido y no los habría dejado con vida."_

 _Fin flashback_

"¡Polka!"

"¿eh?" Salí de mis pensamientos al oír la voz de Hyuuga, para verlo muy cerca de mi cara, me sonroje y mi corazón latía muy rápido, debe ser por la sorpresa.

"Gracias por ayudar a Aoi" dijo tan suavemente que si no hubiera sido por la cercanía no lo hubiera oído.

Me quede viéndolo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. ¿¡El gran Natsume Hyuuga me acaba de dar las gracias!? Al parecer noto mi mirada porque de inmediato volvió la cabeza a otro lado.

"Aw no sabía que tenías un lado suave Naty" comencé a burlarme de él había tomado un gusto especial en molestarlo o en pelear con él, no sé como pero lograba hacerme olvidar todos mis problemas.

* * *

 **Lamento la demora, pero he estado tan ocupada escribiendo mi historia original que me olvide de actualizar xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Mikan POV

Luego de unas horas terminamos las compras y regresamos; ahora nos encontrábamos sentados bajo el árbol sakura, las chicas estaban hablando sobre la próxima colección de verano, y los artículos que les falto comprar, mientras que los chicos estaban hablando sobre los nuevos videojuegos. Al parecer se habían olvidado de lo que escucharon o lo que sucedió en el callejón, o tal vez simplemente no querían hablar de eso, pero por lo que haya sido, yo estaba muy agradecida de que no tocaran el tema.

Me quede observando mi alrededor, Hyuuga estaba a mi derecha recostado sobre la base del árbol, a su lado estaba Koko, Inchou, Kitsu, Nonoko, Anna, Permy, Hotaru, Aoi y Youchi, quedando él a mi lado izquierdo. El árbol sakura estaba ubicado en una colina rodeada de flores; detrás de esta estaba la entrada del bosque norte.

"Ne Mikan, sabes donde esta Kaede y ellos, no los he visto en todo el día" me pregunto Nonoko interrumpiendo la conversación de todos.

"No" le respondí encogiéndome de hombros, lo más probable era que los hubieran mandado a alguna misión desde que no se habían comunicado conmigo.

Y como si me leyeran la mente la figura de Kaede apareció en los límites del bosque norte, estaba ayudando a Yuu a caminar, al parecer lo habían herido, detrás de ellos venia Ryu cargando a Haruka.

Al parecer no fui la única que lo noto ya que las chicas que habían empezado otra conversación quedaron de repente en silencio, cosa que llamo la atención de los chicos que se voltearon a mirarlas curiosos.

Me coloque de pie y salí corriendo a ayudar a Kaede con Yuu. Cuando estuve cerca los cuatro me regalaron una pequeña sonrisa antes de saludarme. Note que Kaede tenía un corte en el brazo derecho, Yuu tenía una gran herida en el estómago y una herida de bala en el brazo, Ryu solo tenía unos cuantos moretones y Haruka había recibido dos disparos en la pierna. Debía ser realmente difícil la misión si terminaron así.

Cuando llegamos al árbol sakura, todos se habían levantado y les dejaron un campo para que se sentaran.

"Tenemos que llevarlos al hospital" dijo Koko preocupado

"¡NO!" respondieron los cuatro al unísono

"No sean ridículos, necesitan que los curen" les dijo Permy en tono reprobatorio, pero ellos solo los ignoraron y se voltearon a mírame.

"¿Miki, que tan mal están?" preguntó Kaede.

Me acerque a revisarlos y vi que el corte de Kaede era un poco profundo pero ella se lo podía curar con su alice, las herida de bala de Yuu no le había dado en el hombro por lo que no era un gran peligro, al igual que las heridas de Haruka, lo que me preocupaba era la gran herida que Yuu tenía en el estómago.

"Graves, pero podemos ir a mi habitación" les respondí, dándoles a entender que no podía teletrasportarnos allá, tocaba caminar. Los escuche gemir.

"Necesitan tratamiento de un profesional, puede ser algo grave" nos dijo Ruka serio.

"¡No vamos a ir al hospital así nos estemos muriendo!" respondió Haruka enojada.

Todos tenían el ceño fruncido incluyendo a Hotaru y Hyuuga, y al parecer estaban listos para discutir hasta que Youichi los interrumpió.

"nada de lo que digan los hará cambiar de opinión" les dijo Youichi haciendo que todos suspiren rindiéndose pero aun así tenían el ceño fruncido.

Rasgue la parte de debajo de mi camisa haciendo que me quedara de ombliguera, e hice presión en la herida del estómago de Yuu; cuando me asegure que la hemorragia paro le coloque uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro para ayudarlo a parar, Kaede siguió mi ejemplo y empezamos a caminar hacia los dormitorios solo para ser detenidos por Hotaru, quien saco oprimió un botón de lo que parecía un control y pronto apareció un carro con forma de jirafa.

Y quince minutos después estábamos frente a mi habitación, por suerte la residencia tiene ascensor.

Mientras habría mi puerta pude sentir la mirada de Hyuuga en mí, de hecho había estado mirándome desde que rasgue mi camisa y me estaba empezando a molestar.

"Una foto va durar más Hyuuga" dije mientras entrabamos a mi habitación.

 **Natsume POV**

No me había dado cuenta que había estado mirando a Polka hasta que me lo dijo.

Entramos en la habitación de Polka, las paredes de la sala son negras con unos diseños extraños en plateado, todos los muebles eran blancos una de las paredes era cubierta por una gran biblioteca, incluso tenía más libros que yo, al lado izquierdo de la sala quedaba una moderna cocina con un pequeño comedor, al fondo había una puerta corredera de cristal que daba al balcón, y al lado derecho una escalera que daba a la habitación.

Ryusuke recostó a su novia en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras que Polka y Kaede hicieron lo mismo con Yuuto en el otro sofá quien ahora estaba más pálido de lo normal.

Me parecía ridículo que no quisieran ir al hospital a tratarse las heridas, era obvio que las recibieron por una misión por lo que las balas podrían estar envenenadas. Aunque dudo que Polka sepa de donde consiguieron esas heridas. Después de todos los demás lo saben solo porque una vez me descubrieron saliendo del bosque norte herido y no me quedo más opción que decirles.

"Pueden sentarse donde quieran" nos dijo Polka como iba hacia el baño para luego regresar con una cajita de primeros auxilios.

Me senté en frente del balcón y me recosté en la puerta pude ver como los demás también se ubicaban en algún lugar Por qué, al parecer no querían estorbar.

"Ryu puedes revisar si las balas están envenenadas por favor" dijo Polka lanzándole unas pinzas, bueno al parecer también se dio cuenta de esa opción, pero aun no entiendo cómo puede estar tan calmada si sabe que hay esa posibilidad, de entre todos nosotros al parecer es la menos preocupada bueno por supuesto Imai y yo no lo mostramos.

"ok" le respondió para luego acercarse a Haruka.

Todos nos sorprendimos al ver a Polka y Ryusuke sacar las balas para dejarlas sobre un recipiente que colocaron en la mesa central de la sala, para luego revisar las heridas que dejaron las balas.

"Las balas de Haruka no estaban envenenadas por suerte" dijo Ryusuke con alivio. ¿Cómo pueden saberlo?

"¿Cómo puedes saber si están envenenadas?" expreso Aoi la pregunta que al parecer todos teníamos.

"Por el color de la piel alrededor de la herida, y el olor de la bala" le contesto Kaede, tenía una expresión seria lo cual era raro en ella.

Vi como Polka fruncía el ceño y cogía la bala que había retirado y le daba un pequeño lamida.

"¡Rayos!" exclamo Polka cogiendo efectivamente la atención de todos.

"Kaede necesito que uses tu alice para enfriar a Yuuto, Ryu desinfecta las heridas de Haruka y cuando acabes ayúdame." Ordeno Polka mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la biblioteca. La cara de alivio de Ryu se convirtió en una de preocupación, mientras que la de Kaede seguía igual de seria.

Fruncí el ceño eso significa que la bala estaba envenenada ¿pero qué clase de veneno? Si no sabe exactamente cuál es puede que el antídoto no sea el correcto o solo acelere el desplazamiento del veneno.

"¿Qué clase de veneno es onee-chan?" pregunto Youichi parándose de repente.

"Es un elapídico" respondió Polka sacando uno guantes de látex que estaban en una de las esquinas de la biblioteca. ¿Qué es un veneno elapídico?

Note las caras de confusión que todos tenían, exceptuando por Youichi que solo tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba hablando con uno de sus fantasmas que acababa de convocar.

No sé qué sucedió pero de un momento a otro todo fue un desastre, había fantasmas por todos lados unos cargaban cubos llenos de hielo y vertiéndolos en Yuuto quien tenía una mueca de dolor, Kaede estaba también usando su alice para mantener el frio del hielo en Yuuto, Youichi y Polka estaban trabajando en el antídoto e iban y venían fantasmas con plantas extrañas para dárselas a Youichi, Ryusuke se estaba encargando de las heridas de Haruka, mientras ella usaba el viento para enfriar la habitación, por lo que ahora todos estábamos juntos tratando de mantener el calor que de un momento a otro faltaba en la habitación.

Luego de diez minutos Polka se acercó a Yuuto con un brebaje de color verde oliva en las manos y se lo dio de beber; por la cara que hizo él al beberlo debió saber horrible.

"El antídoto debe empezar a surgir efecto en unos minutos" le dijo Polka para luego voltearse hacia Youichi que se había vuelto a sentar cerca de mí.

"Gracias por la ayuda You-chan" le dijo ella. Youichi le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza e hizo desaparecer los fantasmas.

Poco después de que Haruka dejo de enfriar la habitación esta empezó a calentarse con la ayuda de mi alice. Estaba viendo como Polka humedecía un trapo con agua oxigenada y comenzaba a desinfectar la otra herida de Yuuto.

Todos teníamos muchas preguntas que hacerle a Polka pero ante de que alguno hablara, Ryusuke hablo.

"¡Rayos! Si no hubiera sido por el tonto de Reo hubiéramos salido ilesos" dijo Ryusuke, tenía el ceño fruncido y en sus ojos se veía la frustración. Eso nos aseguró las suposiciones de todos sobre como salieron heridos. Mire a Polka a ver si se veía confundida o extrañada, al fin de cuentas ella no sabe sobre las misiones o el trabajo sucio de la academia, pero me sorprendí al verla calmada como siempre aunque por supuesto no lo demostré.

"Eso les pasa por bajar la guardia en una misión" dijo Polka como materia-de-hecho. Ese comentario se ganó la atención de todos que tenían expresiones de sorpresa.

"¿Cómo sabes de las misiones?" le pregunto Kitsu con sorpresa.

"No de la misma forma que tú" le dijo Polka encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Y para empeorar mañana tenemos otra misión!" se quejó Ryusuke cruzándose de brazos.

"mhm" fue lo único que dijo Polka mientras terminaba de vendar la herida de Yuuto, quien ya había recuperado su color normal.

"¿¡Persona les dio otra misión estando heridos!?" exclamo Permy con indignación, ella no era la única incluso yo lucia enojado, pero Polka seguía sin emociones, ni siquiera había una pisca de preocupación en sus ojos.

"¡Pueden creerlo!" dijo Ryusuke indignado. De pronto su cara cambio y una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. "¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no vienes y nos ayudas mañana en la misión Miki?"

¡¿Qué?!

"¡Estás loco!" le grito Kaede enojada; ella no era la única Yuuto, Haruka e incluso Polka lucia enojada. "¡Si Mikan no estuviera escondiéndose de Kounji, le hubiéramos dicho que nos acompañara hoy!"

Eso nos dejó atónitos a casi todos, Youichi e Imai envés de estar estupefactos también lucían enojados por la idea que dio Ryusuke. Estaba muy confundido hay demasiadas cosas que Polka esconde como ¿Qué paso en el callejón? ¿Qué quiso decir Youichi con alices? O ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con Kounji?

 **Mikan POV**

Cuando escuche a Ryu dar su "brillante idea" me moleste, ahora no hay forma de escapar de las preguntas de los demás y lo que dijo Kaede tampoco ayuda.

"Gracias Kaede, creo en portería no te oyeron" le dije sarcásticamente.

"Lo siento Mikan" me respondió dándome una mirada de cachorrito, asentí con la cabeza aunque por suerte no funciona en mí, si funcionara no sé qué barbaridades me hubiera hecho hacer Kaede.

"Una pregunta por persona" les dije a los demás sentándome en el sillón que estaba a unos metros de ellos, por lo que quede frente a ellos.

"¿eh?" dijeron casi todas las chicas sin entender.

"Todos o al menos la mayoría de ustedes tiene preguntas para mi ¿no?" les dije levantando una ceja.

"ahh" dijeron todos cuando comprendieron. Yuu, Haruka y yo rodamos los ojos, mientras Kaede y Ryu sonreían. Si, había decidido confiar en ellos después del incidente de Aoi al ver cuánto se preocupaban por ella, además a pesar de que ellos vieron los dos incidentes con Tetsuya aun querían ser mis amigos, así que creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es contestarles alguna de sus preguntas ¿Qué daño podría hacer?

"Yo empiezo" dijo Anna, asentí con la cabeza y espere su pregunta. "Si tú y Youichi son hermanos ¿por qué tienen diferentes apellidos?"

"Por seguridad" respondí, vi como fruncía el ceño sin entender. Pude escuchar las risitas de Kaede, Ryu y Youichi debido a mi respuesta.

"Si querías saber más, tienes ser más específica y saber formular las preguntas" dije con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, era divertido ver sus caras.

"Ahora yo" dijo Aoi para luego fruncir el ceño, probablemente pensando en cómo formularme la pregunta. "Antes tú le dijiste a Youichi, que sabias cuando la academia lo iba a encontrar, así que ¿Por qué no lo impediste?"

"Debido a que era mejor que viviera en la academia, que en las calles" le conteste, no mentí, pero tampoco le dije la otra razón.

"¿Por qué colocas una fachada frente a otros?" me pregunto Nonoko.

"Por costumbre" le respondí, era cierto, sino que también servía si te encontrabas con alguien de tu pasado, pero eso no tienen por qué saberlo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, me refiero a tu verdadero nombre?" me pregunto Permy. Astuta, ella si había notado el pequeño detalle, de que si cambie el apellido de Youichi por protegerlo de algo pude haber hecho lo mismo con el mío.

"Mikan Yukihara Azumi" le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual me devolvió.

"¿Yukihara? ¿Qué parentesco tienes con el director de la escuela secundaria?" me pregunto Kitsu con curiosidad.

"Es mi tío" le respondí con un encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Cuáles son tus alices?" me pregunto Koko recordando la conversación que tuve con Youichi, al parecer eso lo estaba molestando desde entonces.

"Anulación, SEC, e inserción" les respondí aburridamente. Pude ver la confusión en los ojos de todos así que les explique.

"El SEC es robo, copia y borrado de alices" sus expresiones no tenían precio, tenían los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y si no fuera porque sus mandíbulas están unidas a sus cerebros estarían en el piso.

"¡Pero eso te permitiría tener todos los alices que quisieras!" grito Aoi conmocionada, yo solo asentí con la cabeza confirmando lo que dijo.

Justo cuando Inchou estaba a punto de preguntar algo sentí una presencia muy familiar, debe ser algo importante para que me venga a buscar estando los demás aquí.

"¿Qué necesitas Persona?" pregunte mirando hacia el balcón. Tan pronto como el nombre salió de mis labios, todos se pusieron tensos, incluso Kaede adopto una expresión seria. Parece que Rei-nii se ha hecho mala fama en mi grupo.

"Sigues siendo tan buena como siempre Mikan, incluso mejor que Kuro neko" me felicito Rei-nii entrando por la puerta que estaba al lado de Hyuuga.

"Y bien ¿qué es lo importante que te trae por aquí?" le pregunte con una expresión seria, más o menos tengo una idea de para que me necesita.

"Necesito que me ayudes, hay un infiltrado de la AAO desde hace meses y no hemos logrado descubrirlo, además nos robaron unos documentos muy importantes." Dijo Persona estoico como siempre, pero pude ver que detrás de su fachada estaba preocupado y molesto por tener que recurrir a mí.

"¡No la puedes mandar a ella a hacer misiones!" exclamo Hotaru enojada. Ambos nos volteamos a verla para luego seguir hablando como si no hubiera interferido en la conversación.

"El infiltrado es un alumno de primaria, su nombre es Renji Minamoto, su edad real es de 27 años, tiene el alice del agua, hielo y crecimiento." Le dije a Persona mientras me colocaba de pie y me dirigía a la biblioteca.

"Sobre los documentos, en una hora te los entrego, solo asegúrate de cubrirme con Tetsuya y Kounji" dije empujando un libro en la parte central de la biblioteca. Unos segundos después la biblioteca se había convertido en mi propio arsenal de armas.

"Fiu" silbo Persona al ver las armas que tenía, mientras los demás no dejaban de ver con incredulidad. Las armas iban desde una pequeña navaja, hasta un arco con flechas, a un revolver, y toda clase de armas.

Cogí un cinturón y guarde en él un par de pistolas gemelas y unas cuantas bombas de humo, luego cogí dos dagas y las unte en veneno y las coloque en la mesita de café en el centro de la sala. Me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme, me coloque una camisa manga larga negra, Jeans entubados negros y unas botas negras que me llegaban a la rodilla con tacón, me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta y me dirigí a la sala para coger las armas.

Cuando llegue allí el ambiente era tenso, ninguno despegaba su vista de Persona incluso Youichi lo estaba vigilando, pero no me extraña era demasiado pequeño para recordar a Persona. Solté una pequeña risita al notar que Rei-nii se sentía incómodo aunque al parecer fui la única en notarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Natsume POV

Estaba escuchando con atención todas las respuestas que Polka nos estaba dando, había muchas cosas que seguía ocultando pero al menos estaba empezando a confiar en nosotros un poco.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas Persona?" dijo Polka interrumpiendo a Inchou. Tan pronto como Polka menciono a Persona todos nos pusimos tensos, como es que ella incluso sabe dónde está, pero yo ni sentí su presencia.

"Sigues siendo tan buena como siempre Mikan, incluso mejor que Kuro neko" dijo Persona entrando por la puerta del balcón que estaba al lado mío. ¡¿Persona la acaba de felicitar?! ¿Además cómo es que se conocen?

"Y bien ¿qué es lo importante que te trae por aquí?" le pregunto Polka colocándose seria. Espero que no sea nada relacionado con las misiones.

"Necesito que me ayudes, hay un infiltrado de la AAO desde hace meses, y no hemos logrado descubrirlo, además nos robaron unos documentos muy importantes." Dijo Persona estoico como siempre. ¿Cómo quiere que Polka lo ayude? Ella solo ha estado aquí por menos de dos meses y a pesar de que logro resolver ella sola lo del incidente en el callejón no creo que se pueda defender en una misión.

"¡No la puedes mandar a ella a hacer misiones!" exclamo Imai enojada.

"El infiltrado es un alumno de primaria, su nombre es Renji Minamoto, su edad real es de 27 años, tiene el alice del agua, hielo y crecimiento." Le dijo Polka dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. ¡¿Cómo lo sabe?! Nadie de los de habilidades peligrosas lo ha logrado descubrir, ni siquiera yo.

"Sobre los documentos, en una hora te los entrego, solo asegúrate de cubrirme con Tetsuya y Kounji" dijo Polka empujando un libro en la parte central de la biblioteca. Unos segundos después la biblioteca se había convertido en un arsenal de armas. No pude evitar mostrar mi sorpresa, quiero decir no ves todos los días todo tipo de armas en una biblioteca y mucho menos de una persona que ni siquiera se sabe defender de la zorra de Koizumi.

Luego de que Polka agarrara unas cuantas armas desapareció por las escaleras, voltee mi mirada hacia Persona tratando de descubrir cuáles eran sus segundas intenciones al tratar a Mikan informalmente, unos momentos después bajo Polka, se había cambiado de ropa por una más adecuada para las misiones, no podía dejar de mirarla, ¡se veía peligrosamente sexy!

 **Mikan POV**

"¿En qué sede de la AAO esta los documentos?" pregunte interrumpiendo la tensa atmósfera.

"En la principal" Me respondió Persona mirándome.

"Mhm" Respondí mientras guardaba las daga envenenadas en mis botas y me colocaba el cinturón.

"Más te vale que no se te ocurra quedarte aquí Persona, no quiero que cuando vuelva mi habitación este convertida en un campo de batalla" le advertí dándole una mirada fugaz. Si se le ocurría quedarse aquí Hyuuga no se podría contener más tiempo y empezaría a atacarlo por lo que mi pobre habitación quedaría destrozada, a pesar de que no me constaría nada organizarla si eso sucediera, Kounji podría darse cuenta.

Cuando termine de arreglarme me pare enfrente de Youichi y le revolví el cabello.

"Te prometo que voy a volver pronto, y si algo sucede te lo diré ¿ok?" le dije a mi hermanito para tranquilizarlo; él estaba inquieto en su asiento mientras veía como me preparaba para la misión.

"Una hora, si no te voy a buscar" me dijo Youichi abrazándome.

"Ni se te ocurra" le dije amenazadoramente separándome de nuestro abrazo.

"Ten cuidado Miki" me dijo Kaede dándome un fuerte abrazo. Pude ver a Yuu y Haruka mirándome con preocupación desde los sofás.

"Si pasa algo solo avisamos y te ayudaremos, sabes que cuentas con nosotros" me dijo Ryu. Le sonreí, no importa lo enojado que estaba por haber tenido que ir a una misión, siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba, Haruka tiene suerte de tenerlo. Espero poder encontrar a alguien así cuando todo esto acabe.

Me dirigí hacia el balcón, y justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar oí la voz de Rei-nii.

"No seas imprudente, me importas más tu que unos tontos documentos" su voz era un susurro, pero aun así lo escuche. Me volví hacia él y le sonreí, no una pequeña sonrisa sino una de oreja a oreja, luego salte del balcón aterrizando perfectamente en mis dos pies y desaparecí en las sombras.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Natsume POV

Vi con asombro como Polka le sonrió a Persona, no era una de sus habituales sonrisas fantasmas, en cambio era una gran sonrisa brillante que me dejo atónito. Haría cualquier cosa porque ella me sonriera así, ¡espera un minuto! Que acabo de pensar, ¿Por qué quería que Polka me sonriera de esa manera a mí?

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar la sombría voz de Persona

"Más les vale que ninguno de ustedes haga preguntas o comentarios sobre lo sucedido, sino..." nos dijo Persona amenazadoramente para luego marcharse tan rápido como llego. Todos entendimos el mensaje de Persona, castigaría a cualquiera que dijera una palabra sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

"¿Mikan-chan va a estar bien?, quiero decir sé que ella es fuerte y todo eso, pero que valla a una misión es una cuestión diferente" dijo Nonoko preocupada.

"¿Qué acaso no viste las armas? Es obvio que está familiarizada con todas esas cosas" le respondió Permy enojada. Obviamente estaba molesta por no saber qué es lo que está sucediendo, aunque no era la única; Imai se veía aterradoramente tranquila, si hay alguien que no le guste saber que pasa esa es Imai.

"Tonta" dijo Youichi de repente, llamando la atención de todos. Hasta ahora no había dicho nada desde que Polka se fue, de hecho había está frunciendo el ceño igual que cuando se concentra. Estaba a punto de preguntarle lo que quería decir cuando oí una pequeña risita.

"Esa es Mikan, nunca vas a poder comunicarte con ella cuando está en una misión" dijo Kaede riéndose levemente por la cara de frustración que tenía Youichi.

"No debería bloquearme, ¡soy su hermano!" exclamo indignado Youichi.

"Dínoslo a nosotros, somos sus mejores amigos y casi hermanos y aun así siempre nos bloquea" le respondió Haruka rodando los ojos.

"Sera mejor que te acostumbres niño, ella es así" le dijo Yuuto inexpresivamente.

"¡Ya lo sé! Es solo que..."dijo Youichi bajando la mirada, sus ojos tenían una mescla de preocupación, tristeza e impotencia.

"No te preocupes, todo va estar bien. Ya verás" le dijo Aoi sonriéndole.

"Es cierto, Mikan va estar bien, no está en su personalidad el perder" le dijo Koko con su tonta sonrisa, pero a pesar de eso Youichi seguía igual de preocupado.

"Espero que sea cierto, tengo un mal presentimiento" dijo Youichi mirando por el balcón.

 **Mikan POV**

Estaba corriendo por el bosque sur de la academia, a diferencia del bosque norte que estaba lleno de robles y pinos ubicados muy cerca los unos de los otros impidiendo que los rayos del sol o de la luna entraran, dándole un aspecto tenebroso y peligroso, el bosque sur tenía toda clase de árboles coloridos y separados unos de otros permitiendo a la luz de la luna entrar, la niebla alrededor de todo el bosque le daba un aspecto misterioso lo que causaba que al igual que con el bosque norte los estudiantes temieran acercarse.

Al llegar a la muralla que enceraba la academia, active mi alice de la anulación lo suficientemente fuerte para traspasar la barrera que rodeaba la academia. No me preocupaba que Hii-sama lo notara, debido a que ella no iba a decir nada.

Himemiya (hii-sama) es una mujer de mediana estatura con largos y ondulados cabellos negros que caen por su espalda recogidos por unas elegantes horquillas, sus ojos verdes poseen un brillo sabio, su cara es fina y delicada, normalmente su mandíbula inferior esta oculta por su abanico o la manga de su kimono. Por lo general lleva ropa tradicional japonesa.

Hii-sama es la directora de la escuela media, es conocida por que no le gustan los hombres y solo está interesada en las mujeres y niñas. Mi madre formo parte del Hanahime-Den, (un grupo de estudiantes elegidas por Hii-sama para hacerle compañía) por lo que ella y Himemiya eran grandes amigas; gracias a eso he podido entrar y salir de la academia sin que nadie lo sepa, ya que Hii-sama nunca me ha delatado.

Luego de haber anulado la barrera use el alice de vuelo para cruzar la muralla. La sede principal de la AAO no estaba muy lejos, de hecho estaba a dos o tres cuadras de la academia, por lo que me fui caminando.

Ahora que lo pienso ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hice algo así, la última vez fue un par de días antes de venir a la academia. Tal vez debería decirle a Persona que me deje ver los últimos informes de la AAO, así podría mantenerme más informada de lo que está pasando.

De repente sentí a alguien tratar de comunicarse conmigo telepáticamente, por la insistencia con la que trataba de pasar más allá de mi barrera de anulación supongo que era You-chan, debe estar realmente preocupado.

Pronto llegue a la base de la AAO; a pesar de que esta estaba en el centro de Tokio estaba rodeada por una gran muralla igual a la de Gakuen Alice, en el centro de todo el terreno estaba un edificio imponente, debía tener unos treinta o cuarenta pisos por la altura, a su alrededor había un bosque. ¡En serio, que pasa con los alices y sus bosques!

Luego de usar mi alice de rayos X y descubrir todos lo puntos ciegos de las cámaras, me teletransporte a unos de los árboles que no captaban las cámaras. Hay cincuenta guardias aproximadamente vigilando las entradas del edificio y aproximadamente unos veinte francotiradores en el techo, esto va a ser fácil.

Use mi alice del hielo en todos los francotiradores, congelándolos antes de que pudieran dar la alarma y con un movimiento de mi muñeca rompí el hielo matándolos sin un ruido; los guardias restantes seguían sin saber lo que pasaba haciendo más fácil destruirlos.

Cree una barrera de sonido alrededor de los guardias, así, si alguno hacia algún ruido nadie lo escucharía. Empecé a mover mi dedo índice en círculos y pronto apareció un gran huracán en medio de ellos arrastrando con todos; cuando todos estuvieron dentro del tornado sople hacia él, congelándolo para luego volver a romper el hielo deshaciéndome de todos.

Active mi alice de invisibilidad antes de entrar al edificio. Adentro eran puros pasillos llenos de habitaciones, en cada pasillo había al menos cinco guardias, no sabía si dormirlos o asesinarlos, al final decidí por asesinarlos al fin de cuentas cuando recuperara los archivos no iba a dejar a nadie vivo, así que ¿por qué retrasarlo?

Cuando me encargue de todos los hombres de la AAO que estaban en este piso me dirigí hacia uno de los ascensores, los documentos se encontraban en el piso veinte y yo me encontraba en el primero.

Para cuando llegue al piso veinte, diez de los pisos estaban sin guardias, cada vez que el ascensor se abría utilizaba el alice del viento junto con el del hielo para deshacerme de todos, así que en resumen me había tomado diez minutos llegar hasta donde estaba y me estaba empezando a impacientar.

A diferencia de los demás pisos que había visto, este solo tenía una habitación, estaba custodiada únicamente por dos guardias. Aquí hay gato encerrado. Para ser unos documentos muy importantes tenían poca seguridad.

Rápidamente me encargue de los dos guardias y entre en la habitación asegurándome de no activar ninguna alarma; las paredes estaban llenas de pantallas grandes, debajo de ellas habían computadores y otros instrumentos para la extracción de archivos y hardware, las paredes era grises al igual que el piso y estaba alumbrada por una araña que colgaba en el centro de la habitación. Me dirigí a la computadora más grande ubicada en el centro de toda la habitación, pronto encontré los famosos documentos y los copie en dos USB una para Reii-nii y otra para mí. Los documentos contenían toda la información de los alices que aún no habían sido reclutados por la academia ni la AAO, además de todos los posibles alices en los distintos municipios de Japón y una que otra información sobre otras academias alices del mundo.

Estaban revisando los archivos de la computadora, cuando uno en especial llamo mi atención. "Fantasmas" por el tipo de documento supe que era uno descriptivo sobre aquellas personas; dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta para asegurarme que nadie venia antes de abrir el archivo, unos segundos después apareció un montón de información e imágenes sobre varios alices, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue la última imagen, era una foto de mi grupo cuando aún éramos ocho. Reconocí la fotografía, fue tomada cuatro años antes. Poco antes de que todo se viniera abajo.

Era el cumpleaños número doce de Kaede, habíamos decidido hace un pequeño picnic en un parque ya que el día era soleado, fue idea de Ryu hacer la foto. En ella estaba Kaede enfrente de una gran fuente con una sonrisa brillante, llevaba al igual que todos Jeans y una camisa sin magas debido al calor, a su lado derecho estaba Yuu con una imperceptible sonrisa, al lado de él estaba Hikaru.

Hikaru era cuatro años mayor que Yuuto, media 1.80m tenía tez morena, su cabello rubio resaltaba sus ojos cobalto, siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara; era muy sobreprotector con nosotros por lo que el papel de hermano mayor le venía como anillo al dedo; al lado izquierdo de Kaede estaba Megumi la novia de Hikaru.

Megumi era una mujer con un cuerpo envidiable, tenía dieciséis años en ese entonces. Era amable y comprensiva con todos nosotros, sus ojos verdes siempre mostraban bondad y un toque de sabiduría, siempre llevaba su largo cabello negro recogido en un elegante moño, en la foto se notaba la pequeña panza que tenía y que aún faltaba por crecer. Enfrente de Kaede estábamos Tetsuya y yo sentados en la verde hierba. Tetsuya aparecía mirándome pícaramente, a su lado estaba yo con un pequeño sonrojo mirando hacia la cámara.

Al lado de la fotografía aparecía toda la información sobre nosotros ocho, leí rápidamente la información hasta que llegue a una parte subrayada de la información de Megumi. Sentí rabia y frustración a leer la pequeña pieza de información, la hija de Megumi y Hikaru estaba aquí en la AAO, no sé como pero la habían encontrado hace unos meses.

Megumi poco después de dar a luz una niña hermosa, la nombro Akemi y la dio en adopción a un anciano amable que habíamos conocido unos días antes, ni ella ni Hikaru nos dijeron donde vivía para seguridad no solo de Akemi sino la nuestra también.

Tenía que encontrar a Akemi, así que busque en la computadora cualquier información sobre ella, luego de dos minutos encontré lo que estaba buscando. El documento contenía una foto reciente de Akemi, estaba en lo que parecía un gran parque, su mirada no estaba dirigida hacia la cámara, ella estaba mirando un cisne blanco que estaba en el estanque frente a ella, tenía una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su cara, sus ojos verdes al igual que los de su madre brillaban con bondad y alegría, su cabello rubio estaba recogido con unas elegantes horquillas que caía en cascada por su espalda; llevaba un vestido bordado rojo con blanco y unos zapatos rojos, a pesar de tener solo cuatro años ya empezaba a notarse la deslumbrante belleza heredada por su madre.

Al lado de la fotografía estaban todos sus datos personales, seguí leyendo la información sobre ella hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, Akemi al igual que su padre tenía el alice de la muerte y estaba aquí en la sede principal de la AAO un par de pisos más arriba del que me encontraba, eso explica la poca seguridad que custodiaba los documentos, ellos esperaban que fuera yo quien viniera por la información y descubriera lo de Akemi, era una trampa lo sabía pero aun así no me importo y rápidamente recogí las USB con los documentos y me dirigí hacia el ascensor.

Estaba furiosa, si se habían atrevido hacer daño a Akemi, me aseguraría de matarlos muy lenta y dolorosamente.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Mikan POV

En un par de minutos había llegado, como lo sospeche el piso estaba lleno de guardias, había varias habitaciones por lo que no sabía en cual estaba Akemi; aproveche que ellos no me podían ver debido a mi alice de invisibilidad para ubicarme en el centro de todo el piso.

Cree una gran burbuja de agua y envolví a los guardias en ella, pronto todos estuvieron ahogados, o al menos eso creo, rápidamente active mi visión de rayos X y descubrí que Akemi estaba detrás de la última puerta del lado derecho, había alrededor de cincuenta guardias en toda la habitación.

Con cautela me dirigí hacia la puerta y la intente abrir con cuidado esperando que nadie lo notara, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado hoy. Una bala paso rápidamente por mi lado creándome un pequeño pero doloroso rasguño en mi mejilla izquierda, justo debajo del ojo. Pensé que tal vez solo habían disparado por precaución pero al analizar los guardias me di cuenta que todos llevaban de esas gafas especiales que muestran las fuentes de calor.

Era inútil seguir usando el alice de invisibilidad por lo que deje de usarlo y en cambio coloque una barrera alrededor mío para protegerme de la lluvia de balas que empezaba a venir hacia mí; por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver a Akemi acurrucada como una bolita en una de las esquinas de la habitación, alcancé a notar que tenía unos cuantos rasguños en sus brazos. ¡Eso era todo, ellos iban a pagar!

Las paredes y el piso de la habitación eran negras, estaba alumbrada por dos pequeñas arañas que colgaban del techo blanco, tenía dos ventanas lo suficientemente grandes para dejar entrar un poco de luz, la habitación solamente tenía una vieja cama en el lado izquierdo y pequeño pero sucio baño cerca de ella, Akemi estaba al otro extremo del cuarto, mientras el resto del espacio era ocupado por los guardias.

Me concentre en las balas que se dirigían hacia mí y cuando estuvieron a unos pocos centímetros de mi barrera alce la mano, y con el alice de manejo de metal las hice cambiar de dirección por lo que ahora estaban apuntando hacia todos los de la AAO, cree una barrera de sonido y una ilusión alrededor de Akemi para que no escuchara ni viera nada de lo que estaba pasando, antes de darles impulso a las balas y dirigirlas a gran velocidad hacia todos los guardias.

La mitad de ellos fueron protegidos gracias a una barrera de uno de ellos, pero al parecer no es un usuario alice muy fuerte ya que la otra mitad se encontraba gritando de dolor por el número de balas impactadas en sus cuerpos.

Aún quedaban unos veinticinco guardias y yo no iba a durar mucho usando las barreras de anulación protección y sonido junto con la ilusión tenía que pensar en un plan y rápido muy pronto los efectos del uso continuo de mi alice se mostrarían. Mire alrededor de la habitación buscando algo que me ayudara a matarlos sin gran uso de mi alice y entonces lo vi, en la esquina opuesta de donde estaba Akemi habían varias cajas de explosivos y pólvora, coloque también una barrera alrededor de Akemi para protegerla de la explosión y anule todos los alices de la habitación. Estaba empezando a sudar frio y cada vez estaba más débil, tenía que acabar con esto; encendí una llama en mi mano y lo siguiente que ellos supieron fue el sonido de la gran explosión.

Luego de un par de minutos el humo se desvaneció, y lo que quedaban de los cuerpos de los guardias empezó a aparecer en mi rango de visión, era una imagen horrible, pero lastimosamente era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada; me dirigí hacia Akemi que tenía una sonrisa en su cara y sus manos extendidas jugando en el campo de flores que le había hecho ver. Pero antes de llegar hasta ella sentí un dolor agudo en mi muslo derecho, me voltee a ver que me había lastimado y allí lo vi, era el mismo guardia que tenía el alice de barrera sus ropas y piel estaban un poco quemadas, pero por el poco daño que sufrió y por la bala que me alcanzo supongo que mis alices se habían debilitado al causar la explosión.

Antes de que pudiera volver a disparar lo mate usando el alice del hielo; me asegure que nadie siguiera vivo antes de seguir caminando hacia Akemi, pero con la bala en mi pierna termine cojeando, cuando llegue donde Akemi use el alice de sueño para colocarla a dormir. Con cuidado la recogí del suelo y la lleve en mis brazos, me costó un poco alzarla pero al fin lo logre. Cuando termine de teletransportarnos al mismo árbol en el que había estado, cuando llegue a la sede, use mi alice de tierra para crear un agüero debajo del edificio haciendo que este cayera en él, cuando no quedo ni rastro del edificio cerré el agujero quedando así solo un montón de tierra en el centro de todos los árboles.

Acomode a Akemi en mi espalda y baje de un salto del árbol, cosa que fue mala idea debido que tan pronto como mi pierna lesionada toco el piso me empezó a doler horriblemente y causo que me tronchara el pie. Esto va a ser un largo camino.

Revise que Akemi siguiera dormida antes de empezar a caminar hacia la academia. Para cuando llegamos yo estaba sudando demasiado y mi respiración era irregular, sabía que no iba alcanzar a llegar a mi habitación ya que aduras penas y tenía la fuerza para romper la barrera de hii-sama, así que tan pronto como quite mi barrera de anulación Youichi se contactó conmigo.

 **Youichi POV**

Había pasado casi una hora desde que onee-chan se había ido y el mal presentimiento no se iba sino que al contrario se hacía cada vez más fuerte, nunca me equivocaba, por lo que algo debió salir mal.

Aoi junto con Anna, Nonoko y Permy ya se habían dormido, después de todo ya era casi es medianoche, Koko, Inchou, Kitsu, Ryuu, Kaede y Haruka estaban empezando a cabecear, mientras que Natsume-nii, Hotaru, Yuu y yo seguíamos esperando a onee-chan.

Intente comunicarme con ella otra vez, y para mi gran sorpresa esta vez lo logre.

"¿Onee-chan estas bien?" pregunte en mi mente, esperando que estaba vez me equivocara, pero su respuesta solo hizo que mi preocupación y ansiedad aumentara.

"Algo así" me respondió débilmente "You-chan, necesito que me hagas un favor, dile a Yuu y Kaede que me recojan en el bosque sur, ellos sabran donde estoy"

"Claro" le respondí, la preocupación había sacado lo mejor de mí y mis ojos se estaban empezando aguar, pero me negué a llorar, solo haría que onee-chan se sintiera culpable por preocuparme.

Natsume-nii debió notar que algo me sucedía porque de inmediato me pregunto si estaba bien llamando la atención de todos los que no se habían dormido. Asentí con la cabeza levemente antes de transmitir el mensaje que Mikan-nee me había dado.

"Kaede, Yuu, Onee-chan los necesita" les dije con calma aparente. ¡Bueno si no estaban despiertos aun, eso si los despertó! Estaban completamente sentados en sus lugares al igual que Ryuu y Haruka y la preocupación y alarma se le notaba en sus ojos.

"Qu... que fue lo que dijo" pregunto Ryuu, su voz se había quebrado al hacer la pregunta.

"Me pidió que Yuu y Kaede la recogieran en el bosque sur, dijo que ustedes sabrían dónde está." Dije sin expresión alguna, era algo que había aprendido de onee-chan, ella nunca me mostraba como se sentía para no preocuparme.

Apenas termine de informarles Kaede y Yuu ya estaban en camino hacia el balcón mientras que Haruka y Ryuu empezaron a moverse por todo el lugar trayendo diferentes cosas, lo que causo que todos los demás se despertaran.

"¿Que está pasando?" pregunto Anna estirando los brazos

"Mikan está en el bosque sur, Yuu y Kaede ya fueron por ella" le contesto Hotaru fríamente. Pero a pesar de su tono frio me pude dar cuenta que estaba preocupada por onee-chan.

"Si se van a quedar ahí hablando sin hacer nada, vengan a ayudarnos" dijo Ryuu enojado. Eso sorprendió a todos, nunca lo habíamos visto enojado incluso después de llegar herido de la misión.

"¿Ryu sabes donde Mikan tiene las pastillas?" pregunto Haruka moviendo la mesita de café que estaba al frente de los sofás y colocándola en uno de los rincones de la habitación.

"¿Qué pastillas?" pregunto Onii-chan que hasta el momento no había dicho nada.

"Las tiene en su habitación, siempre las guarda en una de sus mesitas de noche" respondió Ryu a la pregunta anterior de Haruka ignorando a Natsume-nii.

"Voy por ellas" dijo Haruka desapareciendo por las escaleras.

"Porque hacen tanto alboroto con que hayan ido a recoger a Mikan" Pregunto Permy molesta

"Tú no lo entiendes, onee-chan nunca pide ayuda a no ser que algo grave le haya pasado" le dije preocupado

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Aoi sospechosa.

"Lo que él quiere decir es que Mikan está herida" dijo Ryu volteándonos a ver seriamente.


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

 **Kaede POV**

Nos encontrábamos en el inicio del bosque sur, nos habíamos tardado cinco minutos en llegar gracias a las piedras de teletransportación que Mikan había insertado en nosotros hace ya unos años.

Mikan dijo que nosotros sabríamos donde está, y era cierto. Siempre que veníamos a vigilar lo que pasaba en la academia, nos encontrábamos en una cueva detrás de una cascada que estaba en uno de los rincones más alejados del bosque.

Cuando llegamos a la cascada Mikan no estaba a la vista por lo que debía estar dentro de la cueva.

"Vamos hay que sacarla de ahí antes de que se enferme" dijo Yuu quitándose los zapatos y la camisa, al parecer Mikan uso su alice de curación al vendar a Yuu dado que las heridas no parecen molestarlo.

Rápidamente me quite los zapatos y seguí a Yuu al interior de la cascada. Lo que vi al llegar al interior me sorprendió. Mikan estaba durmiendo sentada a la entrada de la cueva abrazando protectoramente a una pequeña niña.

Me acerque a Mikan y con cuidado tome a la niña de sus brazos, Mikan abrió los ojos asustada pero pronto se calmó al vernos a Yuu y a mí.

"Nos vamos a teletrasportar, ¿Lista?" dijo Yuu ayudándola a pararse.

"Si.." Respondió Mikan débilmente

Acomode la niña en mis brazos y tome una mano de Mikan mientras Yuu hizo lo mismo, pronto estuvimos en la habitación de Mikan

 **Natsume POV**

Estaba apoyando en la baranda del balcón, aun no sabía porque, pero tan pronto oí que Polka estaba herida la preocupación me invadió.

"Ella va a estar bien, no te preocupes Natsume" dijo Ruka dándome una sonrisa alentadora.

"Hn" fue lo único que respondí.

"¡Onee-chan!" dijo Youichi preocupado, de inmediato me voltee, sentí que el corazón se me caía a los pies, Mikan estaba apoyada en Yuu para poder mantenerse en pie, estaba pálida y respiraba pesadamente.

Cuando entre a la habitación seguido de Ruka note que su pierna estaba sangrando, pude ver que todos estaban preocupados.

"Hey, quita esa cara, estoy bien no te preocupes" le dijo Mikan a Youichi revolviéndole el pelo.

Yuu ayudo a Mikan a recostarse en uno de los sofás, tan pronto como Mikan estuvo cómoda Ryu le desinfecto la herida y le saco la bala, mientras Haruka le daba un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas para que tomara. Unos minutos después Mikan estaba durmiendo mientras Ryu y Haruka le vendaban la herida.

"¿Va a estar bien?" pregunto Youichi preocupado.

"Si, la herida no es grave, solo está agotada por sus alices." Respondió Haruka con una sonrisa alentadora.

"¿Por sus alices?" Pregunte esperando que la respuesta no fuera la que pensaba.

"Si, Mikan tiene el cuarto tipo de alice" dijo Kaede con una sonrisa triste. Así que estaba en lo correcto, Polka es igual a mí.

La habitación cayó en un silencio incomodo que fue interrumpido por un gemido, voltee hacia el sonido y fue entonces que vi a la pequeña niña que estaba los brazos de Kaede.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunto Anna notando también a la niña.

"No sabemos, estaba con Mikan" respondió Kaede mirando a la niña quien tenia una mirada asustada.

"¿Dónde está ella?" pregunto la pequeña alarmada.

"¿Ella?" repitió Ryu confuso.

"Si, la chica que me salvo" dijo mientras recorría toda la habitación con la mirada.

"Oh, te refieres a Mikan, ella está allí" dijo Haruka señalando el sofá donde estaba Polka. Tan pronto como Kaede coloco la niña en el piso, ella se acercó corriendo a Polka.

"Lo siento" dijo la infante mientras lloraba al ver la herida de Mikan.

"No llores Akemi" dijo Mikan abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole a la pequeña.

"Pero..."

"Estoy bien, fue culpa mía, me descuide" dijo Polka sentándose para luego colocar la niña en su regazo.

Al ver a Polka consolando a Akemi senti una gran ternura y entonces lo entendí, me había enamorado de ella, me encantaba su sonrisa, como se preocupaba por todos, la forma calmada con la que enfrentaba cualquier cosa. Amaba a Polka, _mi_ Polka.


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

 **Mikan POV**

Estaba consolando a Akemi cuando sentí la mirada de alguien, levante la mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Natsume. Había algo diferente en ellos, lucían más suaves, su mirada me dejo petrificada, era la misma mirada que veía mis padres cada vez que se miraban entre sí o cuando me miraban a mi o a Youichi, una mirada de cariño, una mirada de...Amor.

Entre más intentaba descubrir como rayos había sucedido esto, más me perdía en sus impresionantes ojos carmesí. Todo a mi alrededor pareció desaparecer solo quedábamos Natsume y yo en un mundo de fantasía, un mundo donde nadie nos lastimaría, un mundo donde no tuviera que luchar por sobrevivir, un mundo en el que tal vez yo me permitiría poder enamorarme de él.

"¿Quién es ella Mikan?" dijo Kaede rompiendo el hechizo en que estábamos.

"¿eh?" dije sin comprender de qué me hablaba.

"La niña" me explico Hotaru con un tono impaciente.

"Oh, ella es Akemi y va a ser mi hija de ahora en adelante." Dije seriamente, pude ver las caras de sorpresa de todos, pero nada me haría cambiar de opinión, yo protegería esta niña.

"¿En serio?" me pregunto Akemi con ojos brillantes de sorpresa y esperanza.

"Si, yo voy a cuidar de ti de ahora en adelante Akemi" le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Pero y ojii-chan? ¿No voy a poder verlo?" me pregunto con una carita de decepción y tristeza.

"No por ahora Akemi, pero te prometo que lo vas a ver en unos meses ¿está bien? Mientras te voy a matricular aquí en la academia, así puedes aprender a usar tu poder". Le dije mirándola suavemente.

"¿Lo prometes? ¿Por el meñique?" me dijo mientras me mostraba su meñique. No podía decirle que no; no cuando me mira con tanta esperanza e ilusión.

"Lo prometo Akemi, por el meñique" dije mientras enlazaba mi meñique con el de ella.

"Que te parece si subes a dormir en mi cuarto, y mañana vamos a comprarte ropa y algunas cosas para tu habitación." Dije sonriéndole.

"Ok, hasta mañana..." dijo Akemi cortándose al final. Note que no estaba segura de llamarme okaa-san

"No te preocupes si me llamas onee-chan con el tiempo podrás decirlo" le dije revolviéndole el cabello.

"Hasta mañana Onee-chan" me dijo Akemi corriendo hacia arriba, pero de repente se devolvió y me dio un beso en la mejilla después de decirme en el oído _gracias Okaa-san_ , y luego desapareció por las escaleras.

La acción de Akemi me desequilibro por completo, por lo que cuando Hotaru me hablo me costó entender que me había dicho y más aún responderle.

 **Natsume POV**

La declaración de Polka nos tomó por sorpresa a todos, quiero decir a ¿Quién no?, ¿cómo va a cuidar a una niña d años? Aquí en la academia es fácil, pero y cuando Polka se gradué ¿Qué pasara con la niña?

Vi como Akemi le dijo algo al oído a Polka y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego irse. Me quede mirando a Polka y juro que vi sus ojos nublarse y algunas lágrimas luchando por salir, pero al parecer fui el único que lo noto.

"¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que va a ser tu hija? ¿Has pensado en la familia de la niña?" dijo Imai perdiendo la compostura.

Polka no dijo nada por un buen rato y supe que no era porque estuviera considerando las palabras de Imai si no por la reacción que le causo las acciones de Akemi.

"No estoy loca, se lo que hago" respondió por fin Polka volviendo a su cara inexpresiva.

"Piénsalo bien Mikan, en la academia es fácil cuidar un niño, pero cuando te gradúes ¿Qué harás?, conociéndote encontraras una forma de sacar a Akemi de la academia contigo, pero luego ¿Cómo vas a cuidar a una niña de 6 años?" le dijo Ruka seriamente pero aun así amable.

"5 años" le corrigió Polka.

"¿eh?" pregunto Ruka sin entender a que se refería Polka

"El próximo año que nos graduemos Akemi tendrá 5 años" dijo Polka inexpresivamente.

"Y ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Aun tendrás que cuidar a una niña" dijo Permy enojada por todo esto.

"Ella puede" dijo Youichi quien solo había estado mirando a Mikan todo el tiempo.

"Yo sé que quieres creer en ella y apoyarla, pero no es sencillo lo que está haciendo You-chan" le dijo Aoi a Youichi tratando de hacerle ver el problema.

"Si ella pudo conmigo, puede sacar adelante a Akemi" dijo Youichi seriamente. A lo que Polka le sonrió.

"Si, pero tenían a tu familia apoyándolos" le dijo Aoi. Pude ver que Polka frunció el ceño por un momento para luego volver a ser inexpresiva.

"Pero cuando salgas de la academia, yo voy contigo, esta vez no vas a hacer todo sola" le dijo Youichi a Polka ignorando el cometario de Aoi. "y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión, de alguna manera u otra me las voy a arreglar para ayudarte, lo quieras o no" añadió rápidamente al ver que Polka estaba a punto de protestar.

"Está bien" respondió Polka con un suspiro cansado.

"Y cómo vas a cuidar a los dos tu sola, si se puede saber, dudo que tu familia acepte ayudarte a cuidar a la niña, además no es como si supieras defenderte en el mundo de allá afuera" Le dijo Permy cada vez más enojada. Ese comentario fue lo último que necesito Polka para explotar.

"¡La única que no se sabe cuidar fuera de los muros de la academia eres tu Permy, ni siquiera sabes que es lo que sucede dentro de la academia y mucho menos lo que sucede fuera de ella, además no importa si mi familia acepta o no a la niña, igual yo tendría que hacerme cargo de ella. Así que no te atrevas a hablar como si supieras!" Le grito Polka colocándose de pie con un poco de esfuerzo debido a la herida. Youichi corrió a su lado y la ayudo a sostenerse, mientras Polka intentaba calmarse.

"¡Yo sé lo que sucede en la academia!" le grito Permy también poniéndose de pie

"¿En serio? Entonces debes saber que Kounji también maneja la AAO" dijo Polka no pudiendo retenerse más tiempo.

¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible! Si fuera así, ¿porque mandaría a los de habilidades peligrosas a destruir las bases de la AAO?

"Porque es un tonto sádico que le gusta ver sufrir a la gente, porque así podría tener diversión para sí mismo mientras tiene todo el poder de hacer y deshacer lo que quiera dentro y fuera de la academia. Solo son apariencias Natsume" me respondió Polka después de leerme la mente.

"¿Quién es realmente Akemi?" Pregunto Haruka impidiendo que Polka revelara más cosas sobre la academia.

"Ella es la hija de Hikaru y...Megumi" dijo Polka sentándose otra vez. Su expresión sorprendió a todos y a mí me partió el alma, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, el labio inferior le temblaba y estaba luchando por no llorar.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Yuuto abriendo mucho los ojos. ¿Quién es Hikaru y Megumi? ¿Qué más esconde la academia? ¿Cómo Polka puede saber tanto, y porque ella y Youichi fruncieron el ceño cuando Aoi dijo que su familia los apoyaba?


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Mikan POV

No sabía cómo explicarles lo que descubrí en la base de la AAO, el tema de Akemi era muy importante para nosotros además ni siquiera podía pensar claramente. Permy me había hecho enojar y dije algo que jamás debí haberles revelado, ahora no solo tengo que lidiar con las preguntas de ellos sino que tengo que volver a enfrentar la muerte de Hikaru y Megumi.

"¿Estas segura que es la hija de ellos?" me pregunto Kaede seriamente.

"Estoy segura Kaede, solo tienes que verla se parece mucho a Megumi-nee" le dije exasperada.

"¿Cómo la encontraste?" me pregunto Haruka.

"Revise unos archivos de la AAO, ¡tienen toda nuestra información! Por lo que decidieron secuestrar a Akemi solo para saber si había heredado algún alice, lo cual lastimosamente en el mismo de Hikaru-nii" dije mientras me pasaba las manos por el cabello en frustración.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?" pregunto Yuu frunciendo el ceño

"Unos dos meses a lo mucho" respondí amargamente.

"Los hiciste pagar ¿no?" pregunto Ryu enojado.

"¿Por qué crees que use tanto mis alices?" le dije mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Entiendo que la quieres cuidar, pero ¿Estas segura? Quiero decir, todos menos tu tenemos hogar al que regresar cuando esto acabe podríamos ayudarte" Dijo Kaede cautelosamente, sabía que tenía miedo de herirme y que no lo decía con mala intención.

"Kaede tienes tres hermanos que dependen de ti al igual que Yuu, y Ryu y Haruka llevan años planeando tener su propia familia, además me las puedo arreglar muy bien sola ¿recuerdan?" Les dije seriamente, para luego añadir con una pequeña sonrisa "voy a estar bien, además dudo que Youichi cambie de opinión."

"Es tarde es mejor que todos se vayan a sus habitaciones" dijo Kaede con un suspiro mirando hacia los demás. "Después continuamos, Mikan tiene que descansar y ustedes necesitan tiempo para asimilar toda la información de hoy" añadió rápidamente al ver que la mayoría estaba dispuesto a protestar.

Viendo que Kaede tenía razón y que no iban a lograr conseguir más respuestas a sus preguntas, se fueron casi todos. Solo quedaba Natsume, quien me estaba mirando fijamente.

"¿Ahora qué quieres Natsume?" dije mientras veía como se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

"Puedes llorar ¿sabes?" me dijo él, estaba tan cerca que si estiraba mi brazo lo tocaría, su mirada no estaba llena de confusión y dudas, no, su mirada era suave y tierna.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué tendría que llorar?" pregunte tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara, pero en realidad era como él decía quería llorar, recordar a Megumi y a Hikaru o saber que Kaede tiene razón y no tengo un hogar al que regresar me había afectado mucho. Y Natsume lo había notado.

"No tienes que fingir frente a mi Mikan, yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti" me dijo en un tono tan suave y cariñoso, un tono que nunca lo había escuchado usar. Y eso fue lo que me rompió. Me arroje a sus brazos y empecé a llorar como no hacía desde la muerte de Megumi y Hikaru.

¿Por qué de todas las personas de las que me podría enamorar tenía que ser él? Lo había descubierto hace poco después del incidente en el callejón, pero saber que él no sentía lo mismo por mi hacia más fácil impedirme amarlo, ¿Por qué hoy de todos los días, me miraba con tanto cariño? ¿Por qué de todas las personas se había enamorado de mí, cuando lo único que causo son problemas?

 **Natsume POV**

No sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que Mikan comenzó a llorar, pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era poder ayudarla un poco con esa carga tan grande que lleva.

"Lo siento, es solo que..." dijo Mikan separándose y mirarme.

"No tienes por qué explicarte si no quieres, siempre voy a estar aquí para cuando quieras hablar" dije mientras limpiaba sus últimas lágrimas. Deslice mi mano a su mejilla, no sé por qué lo hice, solo sentí que debía hacerlo.

Mikan se apoyó en mi mano y cerró los ojos, se veía tan hermosa y tierna, pero al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable. Poco a poco me fui acercando, vi como Mikan abría los ojos, su mirada se quedó en la mía todo el tiempo, pude ver unas hermosas vetas naranjas y doradas en su iris marrón que me cautivaron. Me detuve a unos milímetros de sus labios dándole la oportunidad de apartarme, pero lo que ella hizo fue lo contrario termino de cerrar el espacio que había entre nuestros labios.


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Mikan POV

Habían pasado días desde el beso con Natsume, nuestra relación seguía igual, nada había cambiado desde ese día excepto que cada vez que Natsume me mira lo hace con cariño y dulzura, y que yo acepte mis sentimientos por él, mas por decisión mía no estábamos saliendo, le había dicho que a pesar de lo que había pasado eso no significaba nada.

Akemi le había cogido confianza a todos sin embargo cada vez que podía estaba conmigo, ella aún no se había inscrito formalmente a la academia, pero ya había advertido a mi tío sobre su transado, con él acordamos en que este lunes entrara y que se quedara en mi habitación, extrañamente Kounji no opuso resistencia cuando mi tío le informo sobre la espera aunque por supuesto no dijo que estaba conmigo ni de dónde venía Akemi.

Hotaru y los demás se resignaron a dejar de preguntar después de dos días de no obtener ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas.

"¿Cuándo van a llegar los demás?" me pregunto Akemi. Actualmente estamos esperando junto con Youichi que lleguen todos para ir a ciudad central, yo necesitaba comprar algunas cosas para decorar la habitación de Akemi y por sugerencia de Kaede todos van a venir.

"No se hermosa" respondí inexpresiva, pero mi mirada era suave.

Unos minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos todos en el bus que nos lleva a ciudad central.

"Ne Akemi, ¿no te quieres hacer al lado mío? Así puedes mirar por la ventana" le dijo Anna un puesto más adelante que el nuestro. Akemi y yo íbamos en la parte de atrás pero no habíamos logrado conseguir un puesto cerca de la ventana.

"No gracias, prefiero estar cerca de Okaa-san" respondió Akemi con una sonrisa.

"Akemi realmente te quiere mucho Sakura-san" dijo Ruka quien estaba sentado junto a Natsume en los puestos al lado de Anna.

Unos quince minutos más tarde Akemi y yo estábamos escogiendo las pinturas para su cuarto había decidido hacerle un mural con la imagen de sus padres. Todos nos habíamos separado al llegar y acordamos encontrarnos dentro de una hora en el árbol sakura que está en la plaza central.

"Ne Okaa-san tía Kaede me dijo que habías conocido a mamá y papá, ¿cómo eran?" Pregunto Akemi curiosa después de haber observado una pintura de una familia que había en la tienda.

Consciente de que Hotaru me estaba espiando y lo más probable es que todos excepto Kaede, Yuu, Haruka y Ryu también me estén espiando decidí contestar la pregunta de Akemi y disimular la tristeza que me daba al recordarlos.

"Bueno, tu papá era muy sobreprotector, recuerdo que la primera vez que me vio subida a un árbol junto con tu madre, empezó a gritarnos en francés, para luego subir al árbol a pesar del miedo a las alturas que el tenia, tu madre no dejo de molestarlo en una semana por su miedo además que para cuando el termino de subir yo ya había bajado de un salto, me había cansado de esperar" le comente mientras salíamos de la tienda.

"¿En serio?" pregunto Akemi con una sonrisa.

"Si, a tu madre le fascinaba molestarlo decía que era gracioso ver sus expresiones. Estaba pensando en hacerte un mural con la imagen de ellos en tu habitación para que sepas como lucen" dije con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la emoción que demostraba al enterarse.

"Gracias Okaa-san" me dijo mientras me daba una gran sonrisa.

El resto de la hora me la pase sentada en el árbol sakura contándole Akemi historias sobre sus padres, todos fueron llegando y se acomodaban alegremente a escuchar los relatos, no era fácil para Kaede, Yuu, Ryu, Haruka y para mí que sonreíamos con tristeza mientras recordábamos. Natsume sabía que no era fácil para mí por lo que a veces me miraba con preocupación, pero siempre le daba una pequeña sonrisa para asegurarle que estoy bien. Esa era otra de las cosas que habían cambiado entre nosotros, yo le sonreía más.


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Mikan POV

Habían pasado meses desde que Akemi ingreso formalmente a la academia ahora estábamos en julio; por lógicas razones debido a su alice Akemi se encuentra en la clase peligrosa, pero no me preocupo ahí están You-chan, Natsume, Kaede, Ryu, Yuu y Haruka para protegerla e impedir que haga misiones y aunque no fuera así sé que Rei-nii nunca la mandaría a hacer misiones.

Actualmente todos en la academia estaban emocionados, el festival alice empezaba mañana por lo que se veían personas venir e ir terminando los últimos detalles de sus puestos desde que no había clases esta semana. Bueno casi todos estaban emocionados.

"¡No puedo creer que la clase de habilidades peligrosas no tenga permitido participar, es una injusticia!" exclamo Kaede indignada, había estado así desde que hace un par de días se enteró de que no podía participar en crear atracciones.

"Los de habilidades peligrosas pueden venir a ayudar a la clase especial para los últimos toques, hable con ellos y estarían encantados de recibir un poco de ayuda extra" le informe a Kaede mientras la miraba. Eran las diez de la maña y estábamos todos sentados en el árbol sakura, los demás ya habían acabado de organizar sus atracciones y la clase especial solo le faltaban unos pocos toques por lo que podía ir más tarde.

"Eres la mejor Mikan" dijo Kaede emocionada.

"¿Qué actividad está haciendo tu clase Mikan?" Pregunto Nonoko dejando sus pociones a un lado.

"Un RPG" dije aburridamente, a pesar de que fue idea mía hacerlo no es como si me emocionara, solo lo sugerí porque me molesto la forma en que la clase de habilidades especiales decidió rendirse solo porque nadie los visitaba nunca.

"Por cierto, ¿ya conseguiste un vestido para el baile Mikan?" Pregunto Permy con ojos brillantes de emoción.

"Si, lo conseguí hace unos días, no iba a dejar que me arrastran de tienda en tienda para conseguirme uno" dije inexpresivamente, pero mi voz tenía un toque de

diversión, Permy al oír mi respuesta se desilusiono, al igual que Anna y Nonoko, reacción que no pasó desapercibida por los chicos y empezaron a molestarlas con cosas como que era más lista que ellas o que se demoraron mucho en preguntar.

El resto del día todos nos la pasamos en la clase de habilidad especial terminando de armar el escenario y puliendo los últimos detalles, incluso Natsume se animó a ayudar luego de la insistencia de Aoi.

Pronto el festival alice comenzó, el primer día me la pase trabajando en el RPG junto con todos los de habilidades especiales, nadie había logrado pasar el juego hasta el momento, no fue hasta el segundo día en que Natsume y los demás se animaron a probarlo, Natsume, Haruka, Kaede, Yuu y Ryu fueron los únicos que lograron pasar mi reto por lo que fueron los primeros en poder ganar el juego. Como recompensa podían escoger la lámpara de alguien de la clase y convertirlo en su esclavo por un día, Natsume escogió la mía, Yuu la de Tsubasa y Kaede la de Misaki mientras que los demás rechazaron la oferta. El resto del segundo y tercer día del festival estuvimos visitando todas las clases y sus atracciones.

Faltaban un par de horas para que comenzara la atracción final: el baile de máscaras. Las chicas se habían reunido en mi habitación para arreglarnos, Kaede estaba arreglando el cabello de Hotaru, Haruka el mío, Nonoko se encargaba del maquillaje de Hotaru y Anna del mío, Permy se encargaba de Misaki, una vez que terminaron intercambiamos lugares. Hotaru y yo arreglábamos el cabello de Kaede y Haruka, mientras Permy y Anna hacían su maquillaje y Misaki se encargaba de Nonoko y Akemi.

Dos horas después todas estuvimos listas. Hotaru llevaba un vestido corto de strapless morado, el vestido tenía un adorno de piedras preciosas alrededor de la cintura, la parte de abajo estaba en pequeñas capas con un efecto arrugado, como su cabello había crecido en estos meses, Kaede lo arreglo en unos elegantes rizos sueltos que enmarcaban perfectamente su rostro, Su maquillaje solo constaba en una suave sombra negra y un poco de brillo labial rosa. (No sé si me hice entender de todas formas las imágenes van a estar en mi perfil)

Kaede llevaba un largo vestido azul cielo con un corte hasta mitad del muslo en la pierna derecha, en la parte de la cintura el vestido es en forma de corsé, su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño con horquillas en él, su maquillaje era una suave sombra de azul oscuro que resaltaba sus ojos y brillo labial.

Haruka tiene un largo vestido verde esmeralda con brillo de un solo hombro que resaltaba sus ojos, su cabello caía por su espalda con unas elegantes ondulaciones, su maquillaje consta de una suave sombra color neutral un brillo de labios neutral.

Permy llevaba un corto vestido negro de strapless con unos cuantos brillos plateados, alrededor de la cintura tenía una cinta totalmente negra. Llevaba el cabello de lado, las puntas formaban pequeños rizos, su maquillaje al igual que

todas era ligero, tenía una suave sombra verde para resaltar sus ojos y un poco de brillo labial.

Misaki tenía un corto vestido fucsia de un solo hombro, el vestido lleva adornos plateados en la tiranta del hombro y en el costado izquierdo de la parte superior, también tenía una cola lo suficientemente larga para tocar el piso, llevaba el cabello recogido en una media cola dejando sueltos algunos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro y que caían sobre sus hombros, su maquillaje era una suave sombra de gris y un colorete rojo.

Anna llevaba un corto vestido rosa de strapless, el vestido tiene adornos brillantes de un rosa más oscuro en toda la parte de arriba y un poco en la parte de abajo en forma de cascada, además llevaba una delgada cinta justo debajo del pecho de un color más opaco que el del vestido, su cabello esta recogido en una moña completa de medio lado y las puntas tienen ondulaciones, su maquillaje son suaves tonos de rosa.

Nonoko tiene un largo vestido blanco sujeto al cuello, en la espalda el vestido tiene unas delgadas tiras que forman una especie de mariposa, su cabello ondulado caía elegantemente por su espalda, su maquillaje constaba de suaves tonos de gris.

Akemi llevaba un vestido blanco con una cinta roja en su pequeña cintura y con adornos rojos en el borde inferior del vestido, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo.

"Se ven maravillosas chicas, los chicos no van a dejar de verlas" las felicite con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tú también estas muy linda Okaa-san" me felicito Akemi con una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias hermosa" le respondí cariñosamente.

"Ya quiero ver la reacción de Natsume cuando te vea" me dijo Kaede con una sonrisa pícara, sentí que me sonrojaba.

Llevaba un largo vestido rojo de strapless, en la pierna izquierda tenía una abertura hasta la mitad del muslo, en la cadera izquierda hay un adorno de piedras preciosas al igual que en el borde superior del pecho, mi cabello estaba rizado y recogido en una moña cayendo en cascada por mi espalda, mi maquillaje era una suave sombra negra y brillo labial rojo.

"Vamos chicas, el baile va a empezar" dijo Misaki cogiendo las máscaras y repartiéndolas

Las máscaras de todas eran en forma de alas de mariposa y cubrían solamente nuestros ojos, cada una tenía una máscara del color de su vestido.

Cuando llegamos a donde se celebraba la fiesta, el baile ya había empezado. No fue difícil encontrar a los chicos, solo tuvimos que seguir la multitud de gritos por parte de las chicas fan.

Hotaru disperso a las fans disparándoles con su oh-tan-famosa arma Baka y por cosas del destino los trajes de los chicos iban a juego con nuestros vestidos.

Las caras de ellos no tenían precio, tan pronto como nos vieron sus ojos se abrieron como platos y parecía que querían decir algo pero las palabras no les salían, ¡incluso Natsume no puedo contener muy bien su sorpresa, alcance a notar como abría los ojos por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a su rostro inexpresivo!

"Se ven muy bien esta noche" dijo Ryu saliendo de su sorpresa y sacando a los demás de las suyas propias.

"Gracias" respondimos todas a coro.

"¿Dónde está Akemi?" pregunto Koko al notar la desaparición de la pequeña.

"Esta con unos amigos en la zona de comidas" dije señalando donde estaba la pequeña junto a unos amigos.

Pronto todos estaban hablando sobre el festival alice, Natsume, Hotaru, Yuu, Youichi y yo nos limitábamos a escuchar y dar uno que otro comentario. La charla fue interrumpida por Ryu cuando empezó una melodía lenta.

"¿Quieres bailar?" le pregunto Ryu a Haruka mientras extendía su mano hacia ella. A lo que Haruka acepto gustosa.

Poco a poco todos se fueron dirigiendo a la pista de baile quedando solo Natsume y yo.

"¿Sabes bailar polka?" me pregunto Natsume después de unos minutos en silencio.

"¿El gran Natsume Hyuuga me está invitando a bailar? ¡Debe ser el fin del mundo!" dije en broma, sé que él odia que haga eso.

"¿Quieres o no polka?" me dijo rudamente. Solté una risita

"Claro me encantaría" acepte mientras tomaba su mano y nos dirigíamos a la pista de baile.

Estaba sonando otra melodía lenta, Natsume coloco una mano en mi cintura acercándome a él, mientras yo colocaba una de mis manos en su hombro y cogía su mano con la otra, estábamos bailando en medio de un silencio torpe y no sabía que decir o hacer para romperlo y no me atrevía a mirarlo para saber si se sentía igual de incomodo a mí. Luego de unos momentos más por fin Natsume hablo.

"Estas hermosa Mikan" dijo en un susurro y de no haber sido por la cercanía no lo hubiera oído. Levante mi mirada y pude notar el leve sonrojo que adornaba su rostro haciéndolo lucir aún más guapo. Antes de que pudiera bromear sobre eso sus impresionantes ojos rubí se encontraron con los míos, su mirada intensa y cariñosa ahogo las palabras en mi garganta, todo a mi alrededor desapareció apenas y note como se iba acercando lentamente a mí, lo único que podía notar era su repentina cercanía y sus hermosos ojos que me tenían cautivada, levante un poco más mi cabeza con la esperanza de poner fin al desesperante espacio que nos separaba y justo cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos fuimos interrumpidos por una voz.

"¡Mikan!" exclamo una voz familiar para mí, haciendo que Natsume y yo nos separáramos de un salto

"¿Nobara?" pregunte, mi cara era inexpresiva pero mi voz estaba teñida de sorpresa. ¡Hace años que no la veo!


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

 **Natsume POV**

Estaba a punto de besar a Mikan cuando una voz nos interrumpió, quería matar personalmente a esa persona, he querido besar a Mikan desde que la vi esta noche con ese hermoso vestido rojo.

"¿Nobara?" escuche a Polka decir. Hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta que fue la princesa de hielo la que nos interrumpió, ¿Cómo conoce a Mikan? Que yo sepa ella no se ha reunido con los de habilidades peligrosas entonces ¿Cómo es posible?

"¿Qué haces acá?" le pregunte rudamente a Nobara, nunca había confiado en ella totalmente de hecho no confió en los de habilidades peligrosas.

"Hy-Hyuuga" tartamudeo Nobara sorprendida y asustada.

"No le hagas caso Nobara, ven busquemos algún lugar para hablar" dijo Polka mientras tomaba la mano de Nobara y la arrastraba a quien sabe dónde, antes de que pudiera seguirlos Ruka me hablo impidiéndome seguirlas.

"Los chicos encontraron una mesa vacía ¿vienes Natsume?" me pregunto Ruka, intente ubicar a Polka pero no la vi por ningún lado, por lo que suspire resignado y seguí a Ruka.

La mesa estaba animada incluso sombra y su novia estaba sentados con nosotros, Aoi y Youichi estaban jugando con Akemi mientras los demás hablaban. En realidad no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que sucedía, está preocupado por Mikan, hace rato que se había ido con la princesa de hielo y no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

A duras penas y note cuando todas las chicas se fueron a bailar dejando a los demás sentados observándolas.

No logro entender que relación puede tener Mikan con Nobara, no sé si ella ha oído los rumores sobre la princesa del hielo, pero parecía que confía demasiado en Nobara.

El regreso de las chicas me saco de mis pensamientos, note que la mayoría de ellas estaban sonriendo por alguna razón excepto por Kaede y Haruka que tenían el ceño fruncido y por supuesto Imai que estaba con su expresión habitual.

"¿Sucedió algo que las coloco de tan buen humor?" pregunto Kitsu al notar las sonrisas de todas.

"Aoi se encontró una hermosa pulsera" exclamo Anna alegremente. En efecto en la muñeca derecha de Aoi se encontraba una delicada manilla plateada con pequeños delfines naranjas colgando de ella.

"¿Alguien sabe dónde está Mikan?" pregunto Kaede aun con el ceño fruncido al notar su ausencia.

"¿No es la que está en la zona de comidas?" dijo Kitsu señalando el lugar del que hablaba.

En efecto Mikan se encontraba hablando con algún niño de primaria en la zona donde estaban las comidas.

 **Mikan POV**

Estuve hablando con Nobara alrededor de una hora. No la había visto en un tiempo por lo que estuvimos hablando de todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo. Me entere de que ella y Rei-nii son novios desde hace seis meses, también me presento a todos los chicos de habilidad peligrosa que estaban sentados cerca de nosotras, rápidamente me hice amiga de todos, les conté sobre como termine viniendo a la academia, como conocí a Natsume y su grupo, y otras cosas.

Nobara es como una hermana para mí, ella es solo un par de años mayor que yo. La conocí hace cuatro años, un poco antes de que Hikaru-nii muriera. Estaba haciendo una de mis visitas secretas a la academia para vigilar a Youichi cuando me encontré con Rei-nii, él estaba hablando con Nobara cuando me vio saltar de un árbol a otro, así que me presento a Nobara después de llamar mi atención. Me costó un poco abrirme hacia ella, pero después de un tiempo éramos muy buenas amigas, le presente a Ryu, Yuu, Kaede, Haruka, Hikaru-nii y Megumi-nee. Todos nos volvimos muy unidos, por lo que cuando hace tres años sucedió eso, Nobara cambio drásticamente, ¿pero quién de nosotros no lo hizo? fue un golpe muy duro para todos.

En estos momentos me encontraba caminando hacia la zona de comidas, cuando un niño de primaria se me acerco.

"Tú eres Mikan Sakura ¿verdad?" pregunto aquel extraño niño llevaba un esmoquin totalmente negro su máscara era de un león que cubría toda su cara. Pero por alguna razón me parecía que conozco a este niño y no es una sensación buena.

"Si, ¿necesitas algo?" pregunte colocando mi fachada, no podía estar segura sobre quien es por lo que no me podía arriesgar a revelar mi personalidad.

"He oído hablar mucho de ti, ¡tú eres la pareja del gran Natsume!, ¿te importaría bailar esta pieza conmigo?" me pregunto el pequeño, por supuesto acepte ya que no está en mi personalidad falsa rechazar una invitación. Lo que lastimosamente no pude ver fue la sonrisa cruel que se deslizaba por los labios de aquel supuesto niño

 **Natsume POV**

Observe como Polka se dirigía hacia la pista de baile con aquel mocoso. Estaba celoso, lo sabía, aunque por supuesto nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

"¿Adónde vas Natsume?" me pregunto Ruka al notar que empezaba a caminar. No le respondí, solo seguí caminando hacia el árbol más cercano. Dado que la fiesta se está dando al aire libre, había arboles por todos lados. Escuche a los demás seguirme, en realidad no me importaba solo quería un lugar alejado de la pista de baile para relajarme.

Pero justo cuando acababa de recostarme contra la base del árbol, escuche la voz molesta de Hayate.

"Vaya parece que al pequeño gato negro y sus amigos no les gusta la fiesta" dijo Hayate acercándose a nosotros con los demás chicos de habilidad peligrosa.

"¿Qué quieren?" pregunto agresivamente Permy, quien junto a los demás habían adoptado una postura defensiva, los únicos que estaban relajados era el grupo de Mikan, pero bueno ellos solo están alterados en presencia de Persona. Sombra sobre todo estaba extremadamente cauteloso desde que vio a Rui.

"Vaya alguien está de mal humor, como sea solo venimos a advertirlos, Kounji esta acá, deberían tener cuidado" dijo Rui de manera burlona para luego guiñarle un ojo a Tsubasa.

Al escuchar su advertencia todos fruncieron el ceño, bueno casi todos Imai y yo solo permanecimos inexpresivos pero se notaba que ella estaba aún más alerta que antes, supongo que yo debía verme igual. ¿Pero quién podía culparnos? Que Kounji haya asistido al baile era señal de que algo tramaba, él nunca estaba presente en estos eventos.

Pude ver a Nobara mirar todo el tiempo a los alrededores nerviosamente, pero de pronto su mirada se fijó en Aoi, y sus ojos se ampliaron.

"¿Dónde conseguiste esa manilla?" pregunto Nobara de repente haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Aoi y luego a Nobara.

"¿Por qué te interesa?" pregunto Aoi recelosa. Pero Nobara en vez de contestar me miro buscando algo.

"No te han dado una manilla parecida ¿verdad?" me pregunto Nobara cautelosa, aunque no era la única, todos los de habilidad peligrosa también lo estaban.

"¿Qué hay en esa manilla?" dije señalando la pulsera de Aoi. La única razón para que todos los de habilidades peligrosas actúen así era por algo relacionado a las misiones.

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar Hajime la interrumpió.

"Hey Nobara, ¿esa no es Mikan?" pregunto Hajime bruscamente mientras señalaba hacia la pista de baile.

En efecto Mikan estaba de pie en medio de la pista de baile hablando con el mocoso, luego de unos segundo se volteo y empezó a caminar hacia nuestra dirección, incluso a esta distancia podía decir que estaba molesta, su aura era peligrosa y a la medida que más se acercaba pude ver una mirada asesina en sus ojos, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios estaban firmemente apretados en una delgada línea.

"Sera que..." dijo Nobara con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Mikan-nee aquí?" pregunto Youichi agresivamente mientras su ceño se profundizaba.

"Hmmmm, así que tú eres su hermano menor" dijo Rui mirando por un segundo a Youichi antes de dirigir la mirada hacia Mikan.

"¿Pero qué utilidad tendría?" pregunto Hayate confuso.

"¿De qué están hablando?" dijo Imai enojada, aunque no era de extrañar yo también lo estaba y estoy seguro de que los demás también, no me hace mucha gracia que los de habilidades peligrosas conozcan a Mikan. Ellos solo se involucran entre ellos mismos, por lo que no es una buena señal que conozcan a Mikan.

Estaba a punto de amenazarlos pero antes de que pudiera hablar Polka llego a donde estábamos.

"Yuu, Ryu..." fue todo lo que dijo Mikan al llegar.

"Claro" respondió Ryu, mientras Yuu soltaba un suspiro y asentía con la cabeza mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia el bosque sur. ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

 **Mikan POV**

¡No puedo creer que esto me esto sucediendo! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que ese niñito era Kounji? ¡Fui tan descuidada!

Estábamos bailando una especie de vals, cuando de pronto se me cayó la máscara.

"¿Sabías que si se te cae la máscara mientras estas bailando es un presagio de que algo malo va a suceder?" dijo aquel pequeño mientras recogía mi mascara.

"Gracias" dije mientras tomaba la máscara, pero antes de que pudiera colocármela, me tomo de la mano y lo siguiente que supe era que tenía puesta una elegante pulsera plateada con unas pequeñas flores rojas colgando de ella.

"Eso es extraño, andas con la guardia baja Mi-ka-n" dijo el niño con una sonrisa malévola mientras se quitaba la máscara, dejando ver la cruel mirada del hombre que desprecio más. Kounji.


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Mikan POV

"Eso es extraño, andas con la guardia baja Mi-ka-n" dijo el niño con una sonrisa malévola mientras se quitaba la máscara, dejando ver la cruel mirada del hombre que desprecio más. Kounji.

"Kounji..." dije agresivamente, mi voz estaba llena de veneno, mi fachada alegre había quedado en el olvido siendo remplazada por una mirada asesina.

"Vamos, vamos, no te coloques así gatita que lo que te voy a proponer es algo que no vas a poder rechazar" me dijo Kounji burlonamente, mientras su malvada sonrisa crecía más.

"¿Por qué habría de escucharte?" pregunte enojada.

"Si te dijera que la hermana menor de Kuro Neko, podría salir lastimada, ¿escucharías mi propuesta?" dijo Kounji con una falsa preocupación en su voz.

"¿Y cómo harías eso?" pregunte aparentemente relajada, pero la verdad es que cada vez estaba más nerviosa y enojada, sabía que las amenazas de Kounji nunca eran vacías.

"Sucede que la pequeña Aoi se encontró una hermosa pulsera muy parecida a la tuya, y si no recuerdo mal tu manilla puede enviar unas pequeñas señales a su pulsera gemela lo que causan que ambas se activen y generen una pequeña descarga eléctrica, por supuesto eso solo sucede si no haces lo que quiero" dijo Kounji "inocentemente". Gruñí ante eso.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunte con los dientes apretados.

"Oh no es mayor cosa, solo quiero que hagas unas misiones para mí, odio tener que hacer esto pero es que eras la única que las puede realizar" me dijo el muy cínico. Sé que el ama hacer esto.

"¿Qué pasa si me niego? Puedo solamente usar mis alice para quitarme mi manilla, por lo que no lastimarías a Aoi" dije retándolo, quería saber que tanto poder tiene la

manilla, sé que Kounji no sería tan tonto como para que solo emita una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

"Déjame avisarte, que si logras quitártela ocasionaras que la manilla de Aoi le haga perder el control de su alice, por lo tanto es más probable que el incidente con su pueblo se vuelva a repetir, solo que en esta ocasión Aoi no correrá con tanta suerte, pero por supuesto vas a tener un trabajo duro para quitártela, ya que también es un limitador nivel diez, por lo que tendrías que sobre-esforzarte mucho y no podrías salvar a Aoi" me dijo Kounji con una sonrisa divertida.

"Eres un..." dije cada vez más enojada. No podía negarme haría todo por protegerlos a ellos, en especial a Natsume y Youichi.

"Ahórrate la energía, tu primera misión es esta noche. Tetsuya te la va a dar a media noche en el bosque norte." me interrumpió Kounji. No pude hacer más que fulminarlo antes de voltearme y dirigirme lejos de la pista de baile.

Por suerte, la dirección que tome me llevaba donde estaban Ryu y Yuu, necesitaba desahogarme y ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que luchando?

"Yuu, Ryu..." fue todo lo que dije al llegar donde estaban ellos, no me importaba que los demás estuvieran tensos por la presencia de los de habilidad peligrosa, ni que no entendieran que estaba sucediendo, estaba furiosa y no me importaba que pensaran ellos.

Estaba enojada con Aoi por ser tan descuidada, con Natsume y los demás por no estar alertas, con Kounji por obligarme a hacer las misiones, pero sobre todo estaba enojada con migo misma por haber bajado la guardia, por no haber podido impedir que esto pasara.

Vi como Yuu suspiraba para luego asentir con la cabeza y empezar a caminar hacia el bosque sur, Kaede y Haruka iban a mi lado, y de reojo pude ver que los de habilidades peligrosas al igual que Natsume y su grupo nos empezaron a seguir con expresiones confusas en su rostro, excepto por Nobara todos estaban confusos, se les notaba a todos en los ojos.

"¿Sucedió algo Mikan?" me pregunto Nonoko preocupada. No le respondí y después de cuatro intentos fallidos por parte de Youichi, Hotaru, Aoi y Anna de intentar descubrir que paso decidieron rendirse y ver que iba a suceder.

El camino al bosque sur duro unos diez minutos, pero a pesar de eso mi ira no había disminuido, el trayecto fue en silencio, los que me conocían muy bien sabían que era mejor no hablarme en estas situaciones, además de saber que no les contaría lo que paso por más que preguntaran.

Una vez que estuvimos en frente del bosque sur, me quite los tacones y los tire, use mi alice de teletransportacion para traerme unos shorts y una camisa, me dirigí detrás de un árbol lejano y rápidamente me cambie. Cuando estuve lista me dirigí

donde estaban los demás, note que Ryu, y Yuu se habían quitado el saco del esmoquin, la corbata y se habían aflojado los puños de las mangas.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto Permy nerviosa al notar que el aire era cada vez más tenso. Ninguno de nosotros respondió a su pregunta.

"Kaede, Haruka, Nobara, que nadie nos interrumpa" fue lo único que dije antes de empezar a estirar un poco mis brazos y piernas. Mire a Yuu y Ryu para saber si estaban de acuerdo con lo que dije, me dieron un asentimiento de cabeza y empezaron a estirar también.

Yuu va a luchar primero conmigo debido a que es el más fuerte de los dos chicos y estamos muy igualados en habilidades de combate.

Es una costumbre nuestra luchar entre nosotros siempre que alguien está muy pero muy enojado, solemos luchar siempre contra dos, que es lo que normalmente nos tardamos en desahogarnos pero a veces solo es contra uno.

Yuu siempre pelea contra mí y contra Ryu, Kaede contra Haruka y Ryu, Haruka contra Ryu y contra mí, Ryu contra Yuu y Kaede. Es una costumbre que desarrollamos con Hikaru-nii y Megumi-nee. De hecho es una promesa implícita entre nosotros siempre acudir al grupo para luchar cuando nos supera algún sentimiento, debido a que las primeras veces que buscamos desahogarnos en otro lugar terminamos haciendo mucho daño a los que nos rodean. Yo incendie todo un parque y deje a los miembros de dos pandillas en el hospital por dos semanas, Yuu y Ryu se desahogaron también en guerras de pandillas, Haruka creo un tornado que arraso con parte de un bosque y Kaede creo una gran inundación en un pequeño pueblo en el que estábamos.

Por lo que una vez cuando Kaede y yo estábamos discutiendo decidimos arreglar nuestras diferencias en un combate de lucha, fue así que nos dimos cuenta que las únicas personas que pueden soportar una pelea sin sufrir mucho daño eran los de nuestro grupo, aunque eso no significa que vayamos a ir fácil contra el que luchemos, sino al contrario siempre peleamos con todo, por eso nos emparejamos en habilidades de lucha parecidas. Por supuesto hay un par de reglas implícitas: ninguno de nosotros puede usar su alice en la batalla, no se puede golpear en puntos mortales, y cuando alguien no se pueda levantar la batalla finaliza.

Luego de unos minutos de estiramiento ambos nos colocamos en posición de batalla.

"¿Lista?" me pregunto Yuu, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Unos segundos después me encontraba esquivando un par de puñetazos dirigidos a mi cara.


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Natsume POV

Observe como Polka esquivaba un puñetazo dirigido hacia su cara. No entiendo que está sucediendo aunque no soy el único, nadie de mi grupo entendía que fue lo que paso, en un momento Polka estaba bailando con un mocoso de primaria, y lo siguiente que se está peleando con uno de sus mejores amigos.

Salí de mis cavilaciones al oír una fuerte exclamación provenir al lado mío. Habían sido Aoi, Anna, Permy, Misaki y Nonoko las que habían exclamado, seguí sus miradas para ver qué era lo que había sucedido.

Mikan se encontraba unos pasos alejada de Yuuto, su labio herido mostraba como Yuuto había logrado darle un fuerte puñetazo, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de chicas que al recibir un golpe se quedan asombradas, Mikan se limpió la sangre rápidamente antes de empezar a atacar a Yuu. Me sorprendí bastante al verla luchando, no era una principiante. ¡Rayos! Incluso yo tendría un tiempo difícil venciéndola.

Vi como Polka lanzaba un puñetazo hacia la cara de Yuu, el cual él fácilmente esquivo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa Mikan le propino una fuerte patada en el estómago dejándolo sin aire.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo?! No sé lo que pasó pero luchando no van a resolverlo" Grito Aoi horrorizada por la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Aoi abrazaba fuertemente a Youichi, quien tenía el ceño fruncido mientras veía a Polka esquivar los golpes dirigidos a ella.

"No te van a hacer caso Aoi-chan" escuche a Nobara decir mientras miraba a Aoi, antes de volver a mirar la pelea y suspirar.

Vi como Yuuto alcanzaba a darle una patada a Mikan en el estómago, lo que caso que saliera volando un par de metros atrás y se estrellara contra un árbol.

Me enoje muchísimo no importa que haya pasado no permitiré que lastimen a Mikan. Pero antes de que pudiera interferir Andou habló.

"¡Suficiente! Alguien tiene que detenerlos" exclamó antes de empezar a andar hacia ellos, solo para ser detenido por una pared de agua.

"No interfieras." Dijo Kaede seriamente, su voz era sin emociones y tenía una expresión sería algo raro en ella.

"¡Ella es tu amiga! ¿No te importa?" le pregunto Tsubasa enojado.

"Ella tiene razón es mejor que no interfieras" hablo Koko por primera vez, su sonrisa habitual acababa de regresar a su rostro.

"¿Por qué lo dices Koko?" pregunto Ruka quien había dejado de ver la pelea pero la preocupación aún se notaba en su rostro.

"Mmm digamos que estarían entrometiéndose en una fuerte amistad" dijo Koko para extrañes de todos.

"¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Hayate que al igual que los demás de habilidades peligrosas habían dejado de ver la pelea con interés y empezaron a prestar atención a la conversación.

La presencia de los de habilidades peligrosas dejó de ser una prioridad para mi grupo y para mí desde que la lucha empezó.

"Mmmmm, así que incluso en eso onee-chan no ha cambiado" dijo Youichi para sí mismo, pero aun así todos los pudimos escuchar.

"¿Qué quieres decir Youichi?" pregunto Aoi mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Onee-chan siempre se desahoga entrenando, o luchando con alguien cuando encuentra quien pelee contra ella, es algo que hace desde pequeña" nos explicó Youichi con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Así que Polka pelea desde pequeña, pero por qué razón necesitaría entrenar a una edad tan joven, si mal no recuerdo Youichi llego aquí a los seis años por lo que Polka debería tener nueve, y para ese entonces ella ya peleaba, pero ¿Por qué?

A pesar de que yo mismo empecé a entrenar a la edad de ocho años no fue por elección, si no hubiera sido por que esta horrible academia me obligo a entrenar, no lo hubiera hecho, pero ella no fue obligada ¿verdad?, en cierta manera me molesta.

 **Mikan POV**

Di un paso a la izquierda justo a tiempo para esquivar uno de los puñetazos que me lanzaba Yuu. Era consciente de las miradas de todos los espectadores que teníamos, pero no me importaba.

La escena con Kounji se seguía repitiendo en mi mente causando que mis golpes aumentaran de velocidad.

"Vamos Mikan ¿es todo lo que tienes? ¡Pensé que estabas al nivel de Yuu!" grito Haruka al ver como Yuu esquivaba cada uno de mis golpes.

Tan pronto como escuche el grito de Haruka empecé a atacar más preciso y calculado, sé que Haruka solo lo dice para provocarme y así gastar más energía lo que en determinado momento me ayudará a calmarme, pero debido a la frustración y el enojo que tengo solo podía pensar en derrotarlo.

Esquive otra patada que Yuu había lanzado hacia mi estómago, y le intente dar una patada a la cara, pero él me cogió el pie bloqueándome la patada, aproveche esa oportunidad y lance otra patada directo a su estómago, lo que causo que me soltara y cayera de rodillas debido al impacto. No espere a que se recuperara, al contrario lance una combinación de patadas y puños hacia sus piernas, cara y brazos.

Yuuto logro esquivar algunos con suerte pero alcanzo a recibir varios golpes, además se las arregló para alcanzarme a dar varios puñetazos en el cuerpo, pero no eran de mayor importancia.

Hice tropezar a Yuuto ejecutando un barrido hacia sus pies, e inmediatamente después lo ataque, esta vez recibió cada uno de mis golpes y si no fuera de la rabia que tengo hubiera sentido lastima por él.

"¡Suficiente! Yuu ven para que te revise, Ryu entras a pelear" grito Kaede al ver como Yuu tenía dificultades para colocarse en pie.

La batalla con Yuu había durado treinta minutos y había logrado calmarme lo suficiente para notar unas cuantas heridas que me dificultaban el movimiento y que hasta este momento no las había sentido.

 **Natsume POV**

Observe con asombro como Polka derrotaba a Yuuto, era increíblemente ágil y elegante como una mariposa, pero sus golpes eran a la vez tan precisos y calculados que me aterré. Por supuesto yo soy igual cuando estoy en una misión, pero ver a Mikan pelear de esa manera me aterra.

Su estilo de lucha demuestra toda la experiencia que tiene, y cada golpe que lanza refleja el enojo que está sintiendo.

Cuando Yuuto llego a donde estábamos se notaba bastante mal herido, tenía un labio roto, el ojo se le estaba empezando a colocar negro y estaba cojeando. Vi como Kaede usaba su alice de agua para curar varios moretones cerca de las costillas.

"Aún no la puedes derrotar ¿eh?" habló Nobara rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado desde que termino la lucha.

"Eso es natural, a pesar de que no está haciendo misiones desde que entramos a la academia sigue entrenándose, además es la que más años lleva peleando de nosotros" respondió Kaede mientras curaba un horrible moretón.

"¿Qué tan enfadada esta?" pregunto Haruka mirando a Yuu.

"Demasiado, no creo que estas peleas la calmen por completo. Lo que sea que le sucedió es algo importante" respondió Yuu volteando a ver dónde se encontraba Mikan

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre nosotros mientras veíamos a Mikan pelear con Ryu, era obvio que estaba lastimada por los golpes que había recibido de la batalla con Yuuto lo que hacía que su agilidad disminuyera un poco, igualando sus habilidades con las de Ryu. Pero a pesar de eso esta pelea fue más corta solo duro quince minutos antes de que Kaede la diera por terminada debido al estado en que se encontraba Ryu.

Pude notar que Polka le daba algo a Ryu antes de empezar a caminar hacia los dormitorios, aunque note que le costaba un gran esfuerzo no cojear.

"Mikan te dejo esto" dijo Ryu una vez llego a nosotros extendiendo la mano hacia Yuuto para darle el objeto. En sus manos se encontraban dos piedras alices de color verde esmeralda. El alice de curación.

"Gracias" dijo Yuuto mientras recogía una.

"¿No debería venir a que la revisen también?" pregunto Rui viendo a Polka regresar con dificultad hacia los dormitorios.

"Estará bien, después de todo ella tiene el alice de curación, además a un está un poco enojada" respondió Ryu con una sonrisa triste.

"Supongo que esta noche Akemi dormirá conmigo, no creo que Mikan la vaya a recoger cuando se acabe la fiesta" dijo Kaede acordándose de la pequeña niña que habíamos dejado en la fiesta jugando con sus amigos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Mikan POV:

Eran las once y media de la noche cuando llegue a los dormitorios, tenía una hora para arreglarme para la estúpida misión, bien podría tomar una ducha. Tetsuya se había comunicado conmigo telepáticamente mientras regresaba a los dormitorios para informarme la hora y el lugar de encuentro.

El agua caliente me ayudo a relajarme y a disipar el poco enojo que me quedaba, mientras me estaba vistiendo divise la manilla en mi muñeca, me pregunto qué tanto limita mis alices, bueno la única forma de saberlo es probando ¿no?

Active mi alice de curación para tratar de sanar las heridas que conseguí de la pelea con Yuu y Ryu, de inmediato sentí una gran limitación en mis poderes, me costó un poco aprender a usar la medida necesaria para activar mis alices sin que el limitador emitiera corriente, aunque es imposible impedir el uso de energía extra en eso.

Al final de diez minutos logre sanar mis heridas, y dado que solo quedaba media hora para la misión decidí empezar a caminar hacia el bosque, no podía teletransportarme debido a que estaría gastando energía valiosa que necesitaría para la misión.

Cuando llegue al lugar de encuentro con Tetsuya (el centro del bosque norte) faltaba un minuto para la hora acordada, estaba pensando en recostarme en uno de los arboles cuando sentí pasos aproximarse a mi lugar.

"Veo que llegaste puntual Mikan, ¡Felicidades!" dijo Tetsuya en tono burlón mientras se acercaba a donde me encontraba.

"Ve al grano" respondí molesta por esta situación.

"Veo que sigues igual de impaciente que antes" comento Tetsuya mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa cruel. "Como sea, de ahora en adelante tu nombre de misiones sera Gin'iro no yoru*" continuo después de oír mi gruñido.

"Kounji o yo te vamos a informar sobre tus misiones a través de esto, así que asegúrate de tenerlo siempre." Dijo mientras me lanzaba un pequeño aparato redondo con una pantalla donde supongo yo llegaría la información de las misiones "Ahora, existen un par de reglas que nunca debes olvidar: la primera, no vas a poder escoger que misiones hacer ni rehusarte a alguna, si lo haces serás severamente castigada. Segundo ninguno de tus amigos se debe enterar, ya que causarían grandes problemas, si nos enteramos que se lo dijiste a alguien, tu número de misiones se duplicara, por ultimo deberás asistir a los entrenamientos con Persona dos veces a la semana. No nos importa como actúes con tus amigos o profesores pero asegúrate de cumplir siempre esas reglas, sino las consecuencias serán graves. ¿Alguna pregunta?" continuo luego de haber visto que me guarde el pequeño aparato en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

"Tengo una condición, las misiones de Kuro Neko deben disminuir a tres cada dos semanas" dije mirándolo desafiante.

"Mmmmm, está bien, pero a cambio tú vas a tomar las más importantes" comento Tetsuya luego de un par de minutos en silencio. Ya me imaginaba yo que no iba a ser tan fácil, pero al menos si tengo que hacer misiones tengo que sacar algo bueno de esto ¿no?

"Ahora, tu misión de hoy es infiltrarte en Tochō* en ingresar a la base de datos, necesitamos que consigas la información de las siguientes personas, tienes dos horas para completar la misión, cuando regreses repórtate en la oficina de Kounji. Te estaremos esperando" dijo Tetsuya mientras me pasaba una lista con algunos nombres. ¡Genial, voy a tener que tratar con Kounji!

"Ah, una última cosa los profesores al igual que Subaru Imai y , están al tanto de tu situación, solo a ellos podrás recurrir en caso de que necesites atención médica o alguna cosa relacionada con las misiones. Le avisare a Kounji sobre nuestro acuerdo" me informo Tetsuya antes de teletransportarse a quien sabe dó de haberme asegurado que estaba completamente sola,revise la lista, ¡la mayoría de las personas que aparecían en la lista son políticos! Pero lo que más me sorprendió es que la mitad de ellos no tenían alice. ¿Para qué quiere Kounji la información de políticos no alice? ¿Qué está tramando?Tengo que hablar con Rei-nii por si él sabe algo, por e lmomento voy a conseguir información de las misiones que me manden.

* * *

En estos momentos me estaba dirigiendo a la oficina de Kounji,tenía diez minutos para la hora límite. La infiltración en Tochō fue sencilla, pero me llevo bastante tiempo lograr ingresar a la base de datos, increíblemente tenían una seguridad más fuerte que la de la AAO, aunque bueno ¿qué se puede esperar de la sede del gobierno?Pronto estaba en frente de la oficina de Kounji así que llame a la puerta tres veces

"Adelante" respondió Kounji

Entre en silencio y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. La oficina estaba totalmente en penumbras excepto por la tenue luz de un candelabro ubicado en el centro de la habitación, la poca luz que aportaba hacia que las sombras de los objetos se reflejara en las paredes dándole una specto terrorífico. En las paredes habían pinturas de diferente clase de torturas, pude distinguir el color rojo sangre de las cortinas que se ubicaban detrás del escritorio de Kounji.

"¿Que noticias nos traes Gin'iro no yoru?" me pregunto Kounji formando una sonrisa cruel al verme e impidiéndome seguir observando la habitación en la que me encontraba. 

La misión fue un éxito, la información está en la base de datos de la academia" informe con sequedad lo más rápido posible, entre antes saliera de este lugar mejor me sentiría.

"Buen trabajo Gin'iro no yoru, te estaremos avisando de tu próxima misión. Puedes retirarte. Mikan" me dijo Kounji fríamente. No tuvo que repetírmelo dos veces, rápidamente salí de aquel lugar escalofriante; la manera en que Kounji dijo mi nombre me causo escalofríos.

Tan pronto como llegue a mi habitación saque la pequeña memoria que había llevado escondida todo el tiempo en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, me quede observándola por unos momentos antes de dirigirme hacia el escritorio que se encontraba en mi dormitorio. Rápidamente encendí la laptop y empecé a descargar la información que había recolectado para Kounji. Quería saber que estaba tramando, además siempre es bueno estar informados ¿no? Una vez que la información hubo descargado la traslade a una carpeta llamada "mon animal préféré *", no me moleste en bloquearla debido a que las cosas con nombres como "Confidencial" o con alguna clase de bloqueo están destinadas a llamar la atención, y por lo tanto a ser me levantara revisaría la información, lo bueno es que mañana es domingo, o mejor dicho hoy es domingo, mire el reloj antes de acostarme, 2:44 de la madrugada, este día va a ser muy agotador.


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Mikan POV

Me encontraba caminando hacia el salón de clases y como siempre llegaba tarde, aunque esta vez no tuve que fingirlo, realmente me había quedado dormida. Tenía razón al pensar que sería agotador el día, no solo me pase la mayor parte de la tarde analizando la información que robe, sino que también tuve que hacer una misión anoche, lo que causo que esta mañana me haya levantado tarde.

Me estaba costando un gran esfuerzo colocar mi fachada alegre debido a la falta de sueño, pero aun así me las arregle para colocar una gran sonrisa falsa en mi rostro antes de abrir la puerta y disculparme por mi retraso. El profesor que estaba en este momento era Jinno-sensei alias Jin-Jin,él solo se limitó a mirarme antes de darme una breve reprimenda y mandarme a sentar.

Natsume estaba como de costumbre con un manga en la cara y los pies sobre el escritorio mientras fingía dormir, en realidad eran muy escasas las veces que realmente se dormía, pero eso es algo que casi nadie conoce. A su lado se encontraba Ruka sonriéndome mientras acariciaba su pequeño conejo blanco. No me moleste en saludarlos dado que nadie me estaba prestando atención, por lo que solo me senté y antes que me diera cuenta me encontraba en el país de los sueños.

 **Natsume POV**

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que la clase con e lviejo Jin-Jin había comenzado, Polka aun no llegaba y me estaba empezando a preocupar.

Un par de minutos después escuche la puerta del salón abrirse seguida de la voz de Polka disculpándose por su tardanza, pocos segundos más tarde la sentí ocupar el asiento de mi lado, era normal que no nos saludara cuando nadie la estaba mirando, lo que si me extraño fue que pocos minutos después de haberse acomodado, ella se quedó dormida. Ella nunca se dormía no importa lo aburrida que fuera la clase.

Tenía el presentimiento de que algo le sucedió, pero debido a que era una pequeña cosa rápidamente lo descarte. Poco sabía que iba a lamentar no haber hecho caso a los pequeños cambios que mostraba.

 **Mikan POV**

Había pasado dos semanas desde que hice mi primera misión nadie había notado los pequeños cambios que se escapaban de mis manos; cada vez más me estaba costando tener mi fachada.

A pesar de que Tetsuya me dijo que podía actuar como quisiera, deshacerme de mi fachada seria darles a los chicos un claro indicio de que algo no anda bien, me bastaba con el público que tuve el día de la luchacon Yuu y Ryu.

"¿Qué dices Mikan?" la voz de Aoi me saco de mis pensamientos.

Estábamos sentados en el árbolsakura, y debido a que era sábado no teníamos que preocuparnos por el tiempo.

"¿Qué?" pregunte confusa puesto que no estaba prestandoatención.

"Estábamos planeando ir a ciudad central ¿Qué dices?¿Vienes?" me dijo Anna entusiasmada.

Vi como todos incluso Natsume depositaban su atención en mí, esperando mi respuesta, pero antes que pudiera siquiera pensar en si ir o no, sentí vibrar el pequeño aparato de misiones

"No puedo ir, tengo cosas que hacer" respondí antes decolocarme de pie y rápidamente dirigirme a un lugar fuera de la vista de ellos.

Pude ver las miradas sospechosas que me estaba dando Yuu,pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente para tratar de ía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Kaede, Yuu, Ryuy Haruka empezaran a sospechar, sobre todo ahora que no pasaba tanto tiempo con ninguno de ellos, debido a las tontas misiones. En estas dos semanas no había habido un solo día en que no tuviera que hacer al menos una misión y en realidad mi cuerpo estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Natsume POV

Observe a Polka mientras se marchaba, en estas dos semanas casi no ha pasado tiempo con nosotros, siempre tiene alguna excusa para irse.

"¿No creen que Mikan ha estado actuando extrañoúltimamente?" pregunto Aoi con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba el lugar donde Polka había estado antes.

"Es cierto, casi no pasa tiempo con nosotros y cuando lo hace casi no habla." Dijo Permy

"Ne Kaede, ustedes la conocen mejor, ¿creen que algo lesucedió?" pregunto Anna mirando al grupo de Polka.

"No tienen que preocuparse ella está bien" respondió Kaede con una sonrisa.

Pero los únicos que notamos su falta de respuesta fue Imai,Youichi y yo quienes fruncimos el ceño al notar como evadió la pregunta.

Mikan POV

¡Odio esto! ¡Odio a Kounji! ¡Odio la academia! Y ¡Odio esta estúpida misión!Si no fuera por mi tonto descuido con Kounji, no tendría que hacer una misión tan desagradable como esta.

Seguí despotricando mentalmente mientras me colaba en una casa amarilla de dos pisos. Según la información de Kounji, mi objetivo en estos momentos se debía encontrar en la casa, por lo que agudice mi oído para escuchar algún movimiento, segundos después oí un par de pasos provenientes en lo que yo supongo es la cocina. Sin hacer ningún ruido me dirigí hacia los pasos, pude ver una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, debía estar en los treinta y lastimosamente era la victima que tenía que asesinar.

A pesar de que se cuan monstruoso es Kounji, no puedo creer que me haya mandado matar a una mujer civil, que ni siquiera ha oído la palabra alice y mucho menos posee uno y que es madre de dos niños de diez años,solamente por ser la esposa de un político que según tengo entendido rechazo una propuesta de Kounji.¡¿Qué tan bajo puede caer Kounji?! Aunque si lo miramos como es verdaderamente, la pregunta correcta seria ¿Qué tan bajo puedo caer yo?


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Mikan POV

En estos momentos me encuentro en mi cama, tratando de olvidar el asesinato que hace un par de horas cometí. No me quede a ver si el esposo de la víctima había encontrado el papel con la amenaza de matar a sus hijos si no hacia lo que Black Shadou, como se hacía llamar Kounji, quería.

Tan pronto como termine mi misión me teletransporte a la oficina de Kounji, di el informe de la misión rápidamente y me encerré en la habitación tratando de olvidar todo. Pero incluso en la corta siesta que tuve no pude borrar de mi mente la visión de la mujer en mis brazos ni la sonrisa cruel que me dio Kounji mientras estuve en su oficina.

Sé que es ridículo considerando que no es la primera persona que mato, pero el sentimiento de culpa no se va a pesar de saber eso,tal vez sea porque era una mujer inocente ajena a nuestro mundo, o tal vez porque sabía que tenía dos pequeños niños bajo su cuidado, pero sea lo que sea la culpa no se iba y sabía que jamás lo iba a hacer.

Suspirando tome la decisión de salir a caminar, tal vez un poco de aire pueda alejar mi mente de esos pensamientos por al menos unos minutos.

 **Natsume POV**

Había pasado dos horas de que Polka se marchó, y aun seguíamos sentados bajo el árbol de sakura, las chicas habían cambiado de opinión sobre ir a ciudad central, dijeron algo de esperar a Mikan o algo en relación a ella. La verdad no les preste mucha atención, estaba demasiado preocupado por Polka como para hacerlo.

"Hey, ¿esa no es Mikan?" pregunto Koko mientras señalaba a una mujer que estaba pasando unos metros más allá de nosotros.

"Si, lo es. ¿No dijo que estaba ocupada?" preguntó Anna mientras veía a Mikan caminar.

"Tal vez ya resolvió sus asuntos." Respondió Nonoko contenta de que Polka viniera.

"¡Mikan!" grito mi hermanita agitando la mano en forma de saludo.

Pero Polka no respondió el saludo ni siquiera volteo a mirarnos. Fruncí el ceño, mi preocupación aumentaba a cada momento.

"Qué raro, ¿creen que no me habrá oído?" dijo Aoi bajando la mano.

Todos vimos caminar a Polka, había algo diferente en ella,su postura era tensa y su mirada perdida, caminaba lentamente sin fijarse adonde iba. Algo le había pasado y todos lo pudimos notar.

"Esto no es bueno" Oímos a Ryu decir antes de que se parara y fuera corriendo a donde se encontraba Mikan. Pocos segundos después nosotros también lo estábamos siguiendo. Todos queríamos saber qué había sucedido.

"Mikan, Mikan" llamo Ryu mientras sacudía una mano enfrente de su cara, pero aun así ella no reacciono. Mikan estaba en una especie de trance, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió. La abrace.

 **Mikan POV**

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir unos brazos rodeándome,levante la vista y me sorprendí al encontrar la mirada de Natsume. Mire a mi alrededor y vi a todos rodeándome, ¿Cuánto tiempo pase sumida en mis pensamientos?

"¿Estas bien?" me pregunto Anna preocupada.

"Si, solo estaba pensando" dije a modo de explicación con la esperanza de que no indagaran más.

Apenas las palabras salieron de mis labios vi a mi grupo,junto con Natsume y Youichi fruncir el ceño, incluso me pareció ver a Kaede pronunciar 'mentirosa' con sus labios, pero no puedo estar segura.

"Nos preocupaste por un momento, te notabas en otro lugar¿algo sucedió?" me preguntó Aoi curiosa, pero sus ojos tenían una sombra de preocupación oscureciéndolos.

"No es gran cosa, solo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos"respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

No estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco estaba diciendo toda la ver la mirada de Ryu diciéndome '¿ _estas bromeando?'_ pero no le hice caso y continúe hablando.

"Tengo que irme, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer" dije antes de teletransportarme de nuevo a mi habitación.

* * *

Los siguientes dos días no pude ir a clase ni mucho menos pasar tiempo con los chicos, debido a las misiones. Siempre tenía una misión que hacer, estaba extremadamente agotada, aduras penas y pude dormir tres horas la noche pasada.

En estos momentos me encontraba enfrente del salón de clases, estaba debatiéndome si dar media vuelta y aprovechar este tiempo para poder dormir o entrar a clase y evitar que las sospechas entre mi grupo aumentaran, cuando alguien tomo la decisión por mí.

"Sakura ¿Se va a quedar ahí parada toda la clase?" trino la voz de Jinno-sensei justo detrás de mí.

Antes de que pudiera decirme algo más abrí la puerta y entre rápidamente, recibí un par de saludos por parte de la clase, los cuales conteste con una gran sonrisa forzada. Ignore las preguntas que vi en los ojos de mis amigos, tenía suerte que Youichi no se encontrara aquí hoy, sé que es egoísta pero estaba aliviada de no tener que ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

La clase de Jinno fue eterna y realmente no preste atención, podía sentir la mirada de Natsume a lo largo de la clase, por lo que no podía dejar de moverme en mi asiento.

Luego de que la primera hora de clase de Jin-jin acabara,me empecé a sentir muy mal, estaba mareada y el dolor de cabeza que me había empezado hace media hora no ayudaba, mi cuerpo me ardía y me sentía pesada, me estaba costando último que vi antes que mi mundo fuera negro, fueron los ojos preocupados de Natsume.

 **Natsume POV**

No había dejado de ver a Polka desde que llego, por lo que no me pasó desapercibido cuando empezó a frotarse la sienes de vez en cuando,casi como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza, ahora que lo noto, Polka no parece estar muy bien tiene bolsas negras bajo los ojos y está más pálida de lo normal. No fue sino hasta que la primera hora de Jinno acabo cuando empezó a respirar con dificultad y pocos minutos después, cayó al piso con un golpe sordo que interrumpió la clase.

Rápidamente me levante y la cargue estilo princesa, tenía el ceño fruncido y su respiración era superficial. Salí rápidamente del salón de clases sin esperar a que Jinno me diera permiso o revisar si alguno de nuestros amigos me seguí tomó diez minutos en llegar al hospital dado que está estúpida escuela es condenadamente grande. Lo bueno es que tan pronto como entre el hermano de Hotaru me recibió, tal vez ella le avisó.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Subaru tan pronto estuvo a mi lado.

"No lo sé, de repente se desmayó" dije preocupado.

"¿Ella va a estar bien?" escuche la voz de Youichi detrás de mí.

Cuando voltee a ver todos estaban ahí incluyendo Aoi.

"Si, yo me encargo de ella. Ustedes regresen a clase" dijo Subaru tomando a Mikan de mis brazos.

"No" dijo Imai enfrentando a su hermano.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que hicimos y dijimos (incluso lo amenace con quemarlo) no se nos permitió esperar en el hospital, por lo que decidimos para muy desespero nuestro ir al árbol sakura.

"¿Qué está mal con ella?, ¡primero la pelea con Yuu y Ryu,luego su actitud extraña, duramos días sin verla y cuando lo hacemos se desmaya!"dijo Permy enojada, pero en su rostro se notaba la preocupación.

Nadie dijo nada más, cada uno estaba con sus propios pensamientos sobre cierta morena.

 **Mikan POV**

Cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue el techo blanco,voltee mi mirada a la derecha solo para encontrar que toda la habitación era de un blanco deprimente. Solo un lugar tiene tan pésima decoración. El hospital.

"Sí que te excediste esta vez" Oí una voz venir desde la puerta.

Me intente sentar, y Subaru se apuró en ayudarme.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?" pregunte cansadamente.

"Tres horas" me respondió Subaru, mientras acercaba una silla a la cama."Deberías descansar, no has dormido mucho últimamente."Dijo. La preocupación brillando en sus ojos. Aparte la mirada.

"No es como si tuviera otra opción, no han hecho sino enviarme a misiones cada rato, aduras penas y tengo algo de tiempo para comer"

"No debiste tomar la mayoría de las misiones de Hyuuga, con las tuyas ya eran más que suficiente" me reprendió Subaru cariñosamente.

"No puede evitar no hacer algo. Sabes que no es mi estilo quedarme de brazos cruzados" dije volteándolo a ver.

"No te estabas quedando de brazos cruzados. Aceptaste las misiones para proteger a Aoi, bien podrías no haber aceptado, después de todo fue descuido de ella haber recogido el brazalete." Dijo Subaru encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sabes que no podía, si no hubiera sido por mí no le habrían tendido la trampa a Aoi. No podía dejar que la lastimaran por un descuido mío." Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Por qué es la novia de tu hermano, o la hermana de la persona que amas?" me pregunto seriamente.

"Porque es una amiga, y aun si no lo fuera, es alguien inocente." Dije mirando la pared de enfrente.

"Eres igual que tus padres, demasiado problemática y amable para tu propio bien" dijo suspirando.

"De tal palo, tal astilla ¿no?" comente con una sonrisa triste.

"Como sea, Tetsuya vino a verte, tiene otra misión para ti. Es dentro de dos horas. Te aviso cuando sea la hora, por el momento descansa"dijo Subaru, empujándome para que quedara recostada.

"Tú sabes antes nunca confiaría en alguien, mucho menos en un doctor. Pero no estás tan mal, ya entiendo por qué mamá te protegía" dije bostezando.

"Ella me protegía porque era un niño, pero gracias" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

Poco sabía que una pequeña ave había estado escuchando toda nuestra conversación.


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Ruka POV

Estaba sentado al lado de Natsume, cuando un pequeño petirrojo llego volando y se posó sobre mi hombro, los chicos lo miraron por un segundo antes de volver a la conversación que acababan de empezar.

Estaba a punto de incluirme en la charla, cuando el petirrojo me comento la conversación que había oído en el hospital. No podía creer lo que oía.

"¿Ruka?" me pregunto Natsume notando que de pronto estaba tenso.

"Estoy bien, no es nada" dije con esfuerzo puesto que aún no me recuperaba.

Sabía que Persona había disminuido las misiones de Natusme,pero ambos pensamos que era temporal, que se debía a que él había estado abusando mucho de su poder y no lo querían perder, pero enterarme que fue gracias a Mikan, era un shock.

Ambos son mis amigos, estoy aliviado por Natsume, pero no puedo estar tranquilo. No cuando sé que Mikan es el mismo tipo de alice que él y que tiene el doble por no decir el triple de misiones.

Agradecí al petirrojo dejándolo marcharse, y trate de organizar mis pensamientos. Al parecer la pulsera que Aoi encontró en el festival es la razón por la que Mikan acepto empezar a trabajar para Kounji, por lo que sería bueno empezar por ahí.

"Aoi, me dejas ver tu pulsera por favor" dije interrumpiendo la conversación en la que estaba.

"Uhm, claro. Pero no me la he podido quitar, creo que es debido a un alice, se me ha olvidado pedirle a Mikan si me lo podía anular"dijo Aoi con timidez, eso confirma el tema del brazalete.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Pudo haber sido una táctica de la academia" pregunto Natsume notando cuanta importancia tenía el brazalete, y no podía tener mayor razón.

"No quería preocuparte, pensé que si Persona no te había dicho nada, y el brazalete no hacía ningún daño, debía ser una broma" dijo Aoi

Ella no podía estar más equivocada, esa pulsera ya había hecho bastante daño y la seguirá haciendo.

"¿Ruka? Lo siento, no pensé que fuera algo malo" dijo Aoi me había dado cuenta que tenía los hombros tensos, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada hasta que los relaje.

Necesito hablar con Mikan. Por mucho que me encantaría contarle a Natsume o al resto de los chicos, no puedo. No sé cómo la pulsera de Aoi obliga a Mikan a realizar misiones, pero no quiero cometer el grave error de ponerla en peligro por no saber la situación.

El petirrojo dijo que Mikan iba a ser enviada a una misión en más o menos dos horas. Tengo que encontrar la forma de entrar en su habitación para poder hablar con ella.

"¿A dónde vas Ruka?" me preguntó Natsume preocupado.

"Estoy bien, solo voy a alimentar los animales de la granja"dije dándole una sonrisa.

Eso pareció relajarlo ya que la preocupación de sus ojos casi desapareció.Ahora solo me falta encontrar un método para entrar en la habitación de Mikan y saber que le voy a decir.

Mikan POV

Sentía como si acabara de dormirme cuando Subaru me despertó. Estaba agotada, me costaba moverme y mi cuerpo estaba pesado. No sé cómo voy a realizar la misión.

"¿Ya es hora?" pregunte tan pronto me desperté.

"Si, lamento despertarte Mikan. Tetsuya pasó por aquí y te dejo la información de la misión. Toma" dijo extendiéndome una carpeta marrón.

Examine los datos de la carpeta, tengo una hora para completarla.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunte aun leyendo los datos.

"La 2 PM" respondió Subaru mirando su reloj.

"Me tengo que ir, gracias por todo" dije parándome.

"Suerte" fue lo último que escuche antes de salir por la puerta.

Pare en la recepción a recoger lo que me dejo Tetsuya para esta misión. Eran tres frascos de una droga que no es la segunda misión en la que me toca repartir la droga, y al parecer no va a ser la última.

Mientras guardaba los frascos vi ami derecha una bandeja con nuevas jeringas y unos frascos para muestras desangre, tome un par de jeringas y frascos y los guarde en uno de los bolsillos de la falda. Me dirigí al bosque sur, donde la barrera de Hii-sama es más débil, a partir de ahí sería más fácil teletransportarme fuera de la academia. Pero antes de eso, abrí una de las jeringas que había tomado y extraje 1cm de cada frasco, así no se notaría la diferencia, y coloque el líquido en el tubo para sangre. Una vez hube finalizado teletransporte el envase a mi habitación, así no corría el riesgo de que le pasara solo queda completar esta misión, solo espero que a quien sea que le entregue la droga no vayan a causar muchos problemas.

Resulta que quienes recibían la droga eran dos médicos, un chef y un político. Los muy tontos no se habían cambiado de ropa.

Esto no me gusta nada, lo que sea que esté haciendo Kounji lo hace a lo grande y es muy malo. Tengo que investigar la droga, y voy a necesitar vez hube dado el reporte sobre la misión me teletransporte a mi habitación, solo para encontrar una ventana rota y a Ruka sentado en mi cama.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunte friamente mientras pasaba la mano por la ventana rota.

Los vidrios que una vez habían estado en el suelo volvierona su lugar en la ventana, dejándola como si nunca hubiera estado mal.

"Tenemos que hablar Mikan" La seriedad del tono de Ruka me hizo volver a mirarlo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Están todos bien?" pregunte preocupada. Lo primero que pensé fue que alguien estaba herido, nunca espere lo que dijo a continuación.

"¿Cuántas misiones has hecho en los últimos dos días?" dijo Ruka con tal confianza que no había lugar a dudas que conocía el secreto.

"Más de cinco ¿Cómo te enteraste?" pregunte curiosa.

"Un petirrojo te escucho en el hospital" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Mhm" dije mientras me apoyaba en el escritorio.

Si bien hubiera deseado que nadie se enterara, bien podía sacar provecho de la situación. Seria genial tener alguien que te ayude a través de esto.

"¿Cómo el brazalete de Aoi se vincula contigo?" preguntó Ruka al ver que no me molestaba en intentar ocultarle nada.

"Directo al grano ¿eh?"

"Tuve tiempo para pensar cómo sacar el tema, y lo mejor es ser directo" dijo Ruka acomodándose mejor en la cama.

Sonreí. Puede que Ruka no sea tan fuerte como Yuu y Ryu o tan ágil como Kaede y Haruka, pero realmente sabe cómo lidiar con los problemas y que decir en cada situación.

"Fue en el baile del festival alice" dije con un suspiro,"Kounji me cogió con la guardia baja, él me pregunto si podía bailar conmigo,pensé que era un niño de primaria. Realmente fue una estupidez de mi mi mascara se cayó en medio del baile él la recogió y me la entrego,aprovecho ese momento para colocarme una pulsera"

Le mostré la manilla, era realmente hermosa lástima que tuviera tan malvado propósito

"Es parecida a la de Aoi, lo único diferente son las flores, la de Aoi tiene delfines rojos" dijo Ruka examinándola.

"Es porque son gemelas" Al ver la confusión de Ruka explique."Fueron hechos de la misma piedra y con el mismo alice, por lo cual tienen una conexión entre sí. No sé cómo Kounji se las arregló para manejar dicha conexión pero si no le obedezco, activa el vínculo causando que ambas manillas causen descargas eléctricas. Entre más tiempo pasa encendido el vínculo más fuerte es la descarga. Además mi manilla es un limitador alice, uno poderoso. No puedo usar la cantidad necesaria de anulación para deshacerme de la de Aoi" dije frustrada.

"¿Qué hay con las misiones de Natsume?" pregunto Ruka con expresión sombría.

"Yo hice el trato con ellos, que tomaría las misiones más importantes de Natsume y a él se las disminuirían" Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los proteges?"

"Porque son inocentes, no es culpa de ellos mi descuido,además he amado a Natsume desde hace tiempo pero no quería reconocerlo ya era hora de que por fin hiciera algo por él" Dije mirando el sol brillar en los árboles.

No sé porque estoy siendo tan sincera con él, simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, porque estoy cansada de hacerme la fuerte cuando no lo soy. No soy fuerte, si lo fuera hubiera podido impedir la muerte de mis padres o la de Hikaru y Megumi, podría haber cuidado mejor de Youichi, pero no pude, si fuera fuerte no tendría que colocar una máscara frente a otros. No soy fuerte, solo actúo por miedo a perder a alguien de nuevo.

"¿Hace tiempo?" preguntó Ruka confundido.

"Esa es una historia para otro momento. Por ahora, necesito que me hagas un favor" dije volteándome a verlo.

"Quieres que no le diga a nadie sobre esto" dijo Ruka confiado.

"Si"

"Eres idéntica a Natsume. Está bien con una condición, queme digas cuando tienes una misión y de que trata" dijo Ruka, con mirada seria y una voz que no daba lugar a replicas.

"¿Estás seguro? Muchas de las cosas que tengo que hacer note van a gustar ni un poco." Le advertí, mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada si lo veía dudar buscaría otra forma de convencerlo.

Las misiones que me da Kounji serían capaz se enloquecer hasta el más cuerdo, la única razón por la que no estoy loca es porque me niego sentir cualquier emoción fuerte.

"Lo sé, estoy seguro" dijo Ruka sin dudar ni un solo momento.

"Está bien, lo prometo" Eso pareció aliviar a Ruka porque de una vez se relajó y volvió a ser el Ruka que conocía.

"¿Cuál era la misión de hoy?" preguntó.

"Entregar una droga" respondí mientras me dirigía hacia la mesita de noche en donde estaba la muestra que había tomado.

"¿Una droga?" preguntó acercándose para ver lo que tenía en la mano.

"Si, logre sacar una muestra hoy. Al parecer la droga es lo suficientemente importante para que Kounji me amenace con torturarme" dije mientras le extendía el frasco con el líquido amarillo en él.

"¿Qué clase de droga?"

"No lo sé, eso es lo que tengo que averiguar. Le voy a dar parte de la muestra a Subaru, para ver que puede encontrar." Le comente mis planes.

Ruka estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sonó el timbre de un celular.

"Es Natsume" Dijo Ruka cuando termino de leer el mensaje.

"Pues ve"

"¿Estarás bien?" preguntó, la preocupación brillando en sus ojos.

"Si, no es la primera vez que me quedo sola. Ahora vete"dije con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

"Avísame si Subaru encuentra algo, y no te olvides de la promesa" dijo antes de desaparecer de mi dormitorio, segundos después lo oí salir del pequeño departamento.

Natsume POV

Estaba preocupado por Ruka, estaba actuando muy extraño cuando se fue, así que le mande un mensaje de texto para reunirnos en mi habitación. Pocos minutos después escuche a alguien tocar la puerta.

"Hey Natsume" dijo Ruka mientras entraba.

"Eso fue rápido, pensé que estabas en la granja" dije sospechando de él."Termine hace rato, estaba camino hacia acá" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hn"No note nada extraño en la actitud de Ruka lo que sea que lo estaba molestando, ya debió haberlo resuelto.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos jugando videojuegos aunque de vez en cuando me encontraba pensado en cierta supe nada de Mikan hasta el día siguiente cuando apareció en el salón de clases, con su sonrisa habitual. A pesar de eso no iba a dejar las cosas así, necesitaba saber que sucedió con ella en la clase de Jinno o porque no se presentó a clases por dos días.

Iba a averiguar lo que sucede.


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Mikan POV

Habían pasado dos días desde mi conversación con Ruka, extrañamente no había tenido misiones, pero la tranquilidad no me podía durar mucho. Estaba en medio de la clase de Misaki-sensei cuando de misiones vibro, mire hacia Natsume y al ver que estaba durmiendo,saque con cuidado el pequeño objeto de mi falda, y lo observe.

¡No pueden estar hablando en serio! Esta misión es un asco.Rápidamente me puse de pie, y sentí como la mirada de toda la clase estaba en mí, yo solo me limite a mirar a Ruka antes de iniciar un enlace mental.

"Tengo misión" le avise telepáticamente.

Ruka frunció elceño antes de asentir con la cabeza í del salón de clases y me prepare mentalmente para esta horripilante misión. El muy sádico de Kounji me envió matar una madre y su hijo de diez años, otra vez familiares de un político. teletransporte al bosque sur y de ahí al lugar de la misión. Entre más rápido acabara con esto mejor sería.

Cuando llegue a mi pequeño departamento, me dirigí al baño.Rápidamente me deshice de mi uniforme manchado de la sangre de inocentes y le prendí fuego. Me di un duchazo rápido, negándome a sentir o pensar algo que estuviera relacionado con esta misió acabe me vestí con uno de mis uniformes de repuesto y me apresure en ir al salón de clases. Aún quedaban dos clases para el final de la jornada y esperaba me ayudaran a distraerme.

Llegue en medio de la clase de Narumi y no me importo recibir miradas extrañas por no haberme disculpado o haber salido en medio de una clase, no tenía ánimo para usar mi mascara, así que simplemente fui a mi asiento. Fue un alivio ver que Natsume se estaba saltando esta clase, no podía lidiar con él ahora.

"¿Mikan?" me preguntó Ruka tan pronto me senté.

"¿Hn?" le conteste telepáticamente.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Cuál fue la misión?" escuche la voz de Ruka en mi cabeza.

Me había asegurado de colocar una barrera de anulación en los dos, así Koko no podría leernos la me equivoque en cuanto a Koko, sentí cuando estaba tratando de entrar pero al no lógrarlo vi como frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza hacia Anna y Nonoko.

"Si, no estoy herida. Ruka antes de que te diga la misión prométeme que no me vas a juzgar" No me importaba mostrarle una pequeña parte de mi debilidad si con eso me aseguraba de no perder un amigo.

"No te preocupes, nunca lo haría" dijo Ruka a la vez que me regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me mandaron asesinar a una madre y su hijo" dije miran dohacia la ventana, por lo que no pude ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Ruka y más tarde la ira en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué?"

"No estoy segura, pero eran familia de un político no alice, es la segunda misión que me toca hacer de este tipo" dije cansadamente.

Ruka no dijo nada, así que dirigí mi mirada hacia él. No sabía que estaba pensando, por primera vez desde que lo conocí Ruka no mostraba ninguna emoción.

"¿Ruka?" pregunte cautelosa.

"Estoy bien, solo estaba tratando de descubrir que es lo que trama Kounji" dijo Ruka dándome una rápida sonrisa.

"Toma, esto te servirá para comunicarte conmigo" dije mientras le daba una piedra alice azulada."Te permitirá comunicarte mentalmente conmigo, úsalo con cuidado Koko puede oírte" dije insertándole el alice en su mano.

El resto de la clase me la pase escuchando lo que decían los maestros, al menos por unas horas no tuve que pensar en nada.

Un mes había pasado desde que le di el alice a Ruka. Casino iba a clases o me la pasaba con los chicos, las misiones no me lo permitía no estaba demasiado ocupada analizando los datos que Kounji me hacía robar. Eso no impidió a Ruka de estar conmigo cada vez que podía. Nuestra amistad se había vuelto más profunda, ni Koko, Anna, Sumire, Inchou,Kitsu, Aoi y Nonoko habían logrado tener un vínculo parecido al que tengo con Ryu, Yuu, Kaede y Haruka.

Supongo que en parte es culpa mí actitud de Ruka también había cambiado y me sentía culpable por ello, ya no era tan despreocupado y amable como antes, se había vuelto más cauteloso y serio, volvió a ser igual que cuando tenía diez años, la única diferencia es que aún seguía hablando y pasando tiempo con los demás. Ruka también me estaba ayudando a investigar la me había dado los resultados la primera semana, al parecer es algún tipo de antibiótico caro, pero según lo que me dijo es que Sakurano había dicho que la droga tenía un tipo de aura, como si fuera un alice. Desde entonces Ruka y yo hemos tratado de descubrir que era lo diferente en la droga.

Natsume POV

Había notado los cambios de actitud de Ruka, al igual que todos nosotros. Por alguna razón había vuelto a ser el mismo que cuando teníamos diez años. También pasaba más tiempo con Mikan que ninguno de nosotros y eso me colocaba celoso, incluso Kaede y ellos tenían un tiempo difícil en conseguir pasar tiempo con Polka.

Había dejado de tratar de averiguar qué pasa con Mikan para poder descubrir lo de Ruka, de hecho, todos habíamos hecho lo mismo, excepto Youichi y el grupo de Mikan, ellos simplemente habían decidido no interferir desde un principio. El cambio drástico de Ruka era muy importante, mientras que Mikan no había cambiado su actitud, por lo que sea que sus problemas fueran no podían ser tan graves. Además Kaede menciono que no es la primera vez que Mikans e aleja así de encontraba en el salón de clases y como últimamente pasaba Polka no estaba.

Narumi nos había dejado periodo libre, por lo que estaba considerando irme al árbol sakura cuando escuche a una de las fans cerca de nosotros hablar.

"¿Te enteraste? asesinaron a otra familia de famosos, es la tercera en la semana" dijo la chica fan a una de sus amigas. Mi grupo que había estado hablando alrededor mío prestó atención a ese comentario, Kaede y los demás estaban en una misión, pude notar que Ruka fruncía el ceño, era algo que estaba haciendo muy a menudo.

"No me extrañaría si fuera un alice. Según dicen las noticias algunos de los cuerpos no tenían ninguna herida" comento otra chica de cabellos rojos.

"¿Tu quien crees que sea?" preguntó la misma que hablo antes.

"No lo sé, pero ciertamente, la mayoría de familias eran no alice además que entre las victimas ha habido cuatro niños." Comento la pelirroja."¡Tiene que ser un mounstro!" dijo otra chica.

"¿Ruka?" pregunto Kitsu

Volteé a ver a mi mejor amigo, sus puños y mandíbula estaban apretados fuertemente y sus hombros eran tensos. Coloque una mano en uno de sus hombros.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunte, la preocupación reflejada en mis ojos.

"Si" dijo Ruka pero aun así no se relajó.

No fue hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a Mikan que Ruka se permitió aflojar un poco el agarre de sus puños. La clase había quedado en silencio, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que Mikan se salía en medio de una clase o llegaba tarde.

"Hey que piensas de Sakura-san" dijo la pelirroja de antes en un susurro, pero aun así lo pudimos oír perfectamente

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" preguntó su amiga.

"No crees que es extraño, casi siempre está sonriendo además sus escapadas de la clase comenzaron el mismo día que los asesinatos."Comento la pelirroja mirando a Mikan.

"No creerás que ella..."

"Una persona no puede estar siempre sonriente, admítelo hay algo extraño en ella. Seguro ella es el mounstro detrás de todo esto"

Es una estupidez, a pesar de la verdadera personalidad de Mikan, ella no lastimaría a un inocente, he visto como es cuando esta con Youichi y con Akemi, ella jamás haría algo así. Al parecer no era el único pensando eso porque todos parecían listos a replicar, cuando Ruka hablo.

"¡No hables lo que no sabes!" dijo colocándose de pie en un arrebato que sorprendió a todos.

"Ruka-sama..." dijo la chica fan asustada.

"¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa?" dijo Ruka con los puños apretados.

"Yo solo pensé que hay algo raro en ella..."

"Tu ni siquiera has hablado con ella, como esperas conocerla, ella..." dijo Ruka cada vez más enojado.

Había abierto los ojos de la sorpresa, al igual que el resto del grupo. Ruka no había reaccionado así desde hace años, y la única vez que lo hizo fue cuando alguien me llamo asesino. Él era la última persona que esperaba reaccionara de esa manera.

"Ruka, cálmate" dijo Mikan calmadamente.

"Pero..."

"Está bien Ruka, no importa" dijo Mikan con su sonrisa falsa.

Había aprendido a distinguir sus sonrisas, lo que aún no sabía era lo que se ocultaba detrás de ellas. Ruka suspiro y se obligó a relajarse.

"Venía a decirte que voy a estar en el laboratorio, tengo que hacer un trabajo para Misaki-sensei" le aviso Polka a Ruka

No era ciego, podía decir que algo pasaba con ellos, solo que no sabía qué. Pero antes de averiguar eso tengo que descubrir que fue lo que acaba de pasar con Ruka. Y para eso necesito la ayuda de mi grupo, Ruka puede ser demasiado obstinado cuando quiere.

Mikan POV

Acababa de regresar de una misión y había decidido ir al salón de clases para informarle a Ruka que por fin descubrí lo extraño de la droga cuando escuche a alguien hablar de mí.Realmente me alegró que Ruka saliera en mi defensa, pero eso no quita el daño que las palabras de aquella chica hicieron. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso rápidamente le advertí a Ruka donde estaría, sabía que él podría ver a través de la mentira.

Una vez que estuve en uno de los laboratorios personales,saque la droga y la coloque sobre el mesó composición química de la droga era normal, lo diferente era el alice que le habían mezclado, de alguna manera Kounji logro insertarle ala droga el alice de manipulación, lo cual explica por qué la droga no era entregada a drogadictos sino a personas de renombre debido al droga causaba que cualquiera que la ingiera quede a disposición de Kounji. Era por eso que me había ordenado matar tantas familias,muchos habían descubierto la droga y la mayoría de ellos notaron el extraño comportamiento de aquellas personas que la usaban, por lo que habían estado debatiendo para calificar la droga como ilegal.

Aun no sé cómo se las arreglaron para inyectarla en un par de políticos influyentes antes de empezar a distribuirla, pero había sido un movimiento astuto. Gracias a eso habían tenido que hacer varios debates dado que aquellos políticos influenciados por la droga no permitían que calificara como ilegal. Lo cual le daba a Kounji el acceso completo para distribuirla libremente mientras los debates continuaban. Pero no todo había salido como él quería, los políticos en contra habían tomado medidas, causando que la distribución se complicara. Esa fue la razón por la que me mando a asesinar sus familias, para que dejaran de oponerse, en cada asesinato me había dado una nota para dejar junto a los cuerpos, nunca la mire, pero debía ser una advertencia. Nunca me mando matar la familia completa solo parte de ella, para poder así usar el resto de la familia contra ellos, era un plan macabro pero astuto.

Kounji quería el poder en el gobierno, aunque no sé para qué y gracias a mí ahora tenía el camino libre. Fuera lo que fuera tenía que impedirlo y se me estaba agotando el tiempo, sabía que habían notado la desaparición de un par de frascos de droga, no eran estúpidos. Ellos sabían que algo ía que actuar ahora y hacerlo rápido.


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Mikan POV

Cree otra de mis piedras alice de anulación y esta vez intente derretirla usando el alice de fuego, pero lo único que conseguí fue que la piedra anulara el fuego.

Este es mi intento número quince en la última hora, y hasta el momento no he logrado neutralizar el alice de la droga. Tiene que haber una manera. Pero estoy agotada crear piedras alices con el limitador es muy difícil, y estoy empezando a jadear.

Estaba tan concentrada en tratar de encontrar la solución que no sentí la puerta abrirse ni la presencia de aquella persona entrar en la habitación. No fue hasta que sentí un golpe en la cabeza que me di cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Me sostuve el lugar golpeado y mientras intentaba aclarar mi visión de repente negra, pero antes de que pudiera estabilizarme recibí un fuerte golpe en mi ojo causando que mi cabeza golpeara contra la pared.

—¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?— dijo Tetsuya mientras me daba otro puñetazo, esta vez en el estómago.

No podía defenderme, estaba débil por el uso continuo de mis alices además los dos golpes en la cabeza me habían nublado completamente la visión. Sentí otro golpe, esta vez en mi lado derecho, y por instinto protegí mi cabeza con mis brazos.

—¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta?— otro golpe. —¿Qué no te estábamos vigilando?—

Esta vez Tetsuya me dio una patada en la mandíbula, lo que me hizo caer al suelo, no tenía sentido intentar levantarme uno de sus golpes había sido en mi oído, lo que me desequilibro por completo. Por lo que me quede ahí echa una bola tratando de proteger mi cuerpo lo mejor que podía.

No era la primera golpiza que recibía en mi vida, pero aun así dolía horrores, no ayudaba que mis alices estuvieran también tomando peaje en mi cuerpo. Aun así no iba a darle la satisfacción a Tetsuya de hacerme hablar y mucho menos de verme llorar.

Natsume POV

Minutos después de que Polka se fuera enfrente a Ruka.

—Tenemos que hablar— dije seriamente mientras lo miraba.

—No hay nada de qué hablar Natsume, simplemente me moleste— dijo Ruka calmadamente.

—Hyuuga tiene razón, algo está pasando y todos queremos respuestas, así que o vienes a las buenas o tendré que usar uno de mis inventos en ti— dijo Hotaru mientras sacaba una versión actualizada del baka gun.

Vi como Ruka se ponía nervioso antes de aceptar venir con nosotros.

Nos dirigimos al árbol sakura y tan pronto llegamos Anna fue la que hizo la primera pregunta, cosa que agradecí ya que no sabía cómo empezar con esto sin ofender a Ruka

—¿Estás teniendo problemas de algún tipo Ruka?— preguntó Anna delicadamente.

—No—

—No nos mientas bunny boy— dijo Hotaru mientras lustraba su arma.

—No estoy mintiendo, yo no soy el que tengo problemas, es alguien que conozco— dijo Ruka suspirando mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

—¿Es Mikan?— preguntó Sumire curiosa. Pero antes de que pudiera Ruka responder llegó Aoi y Youichi.

—Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?— preguntó mi hermanita sentándose al lado de Ruka.

—Estamos interrogando a Ruka, queremos saber que está sucediendo— explico Nonoko mientras se acomodaba también en el pasto.

—Oh, yo también quiero saber, Ruka ha estado extraño este mes.— Dijo Aoi mirando a Ruka.

—Exactamente, ahora responde a la pregunta Nogi ¿Tiene que ver con Mikan?— dijo Imai amenazadoramente. Eso llamo la atención de Youichi quien se había sentado al igual que el resto de nosotros en el pasto.

Ruka miro nerviosamente alrededor, y luego a cada uno de nosotros antes de suspirar.

—Si tiene que ver con ella.—

Escuchar eso creo un nudo en mi estómago y me coloco en alerta.

—¿Ella está bien?— pregunto Youichi con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

—Si, No, No sé...—

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Nonoko esta vez.

—Está tan bien como alguien puede estarlo en su situación.— Dijo Ruka con el ceño fruncido.

Cada uno de nosotros prestaba completa atención a lo que Ruka estaba diciendo, a pesar de sus secretos Mikan era alguien muy importante para todos.

—Explícate— dijo Koko respetando la privacidad de Ruka, al parecer no quería incomodarlo leyéndole la mente.

—Es... complicado. Además no me corresponde a mí decirlo, yo solo me entere por casualidad— dijo Ruka con los hombros caídos, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y se notaba cansado.

—Pues hay que preguntarle entonces— dijo Yuu hablando por primera vez.

—Y esta vez quiero respuestas.— Dijo Imai colocándose de pie.

Minutos después todos estábamos en camino hacia los laboratorios, incluido Ruka, aunque estaba bastante nervioso.

Cuando estábamos a mitad de camino tuve un mal presentimiento, y no me podía deshacer de él.

—Algo está mal— dijo Youichi empezando a correr hacia los laboratorios. Pronto todos estábamos corriendo detrás de él.

—¿En qué laboratorio está?— pregunte mirando a las puertas de mi alrededor.

—125— dijo Ruka corriendo hacia el final del pasillo.

Cuando llegamos la escena nos dejó petrificados en la puerta. La habitación era un caos, las sillas estaban tiradas en un rincón, había algún tipo de líquido goteando del mesón y todos los envases e instrumentos químicos estaban rotos. Pero lo más impactante era la figura de Mikan luchando por ponerse en pie mientras se apoyaba a la pared.

Mikan POV

Tetsuya duro diez minutos más golpeándome antes de que parara.

—Agradece que te necesitamos, sino ya estarías muerta— dijo saliendo igual de rápido a como entro.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede ahí tirada escuchando el sonido de mi respiración, fue cuando oi pasos corriendo por el pasillo cuando decidí tratar de pararme.

No había parte de mi cuerpo que no me doliera, sabía que no tenía nada roto desde que Tetsuya evito golpearme en puntos como las costillas, ya que si me las rompía no podría hacer misiones, aunque no es como si pudiera en este estado.

Me apoye en la pared al lado mío para ayudarme a pararme cuando la puerta se abrió, alcance a escuchar un montón de jadeos, pero desde que mi oído no ha dejado de zumbar no sabía bien cuantas personas habían entrado.

—¿Mikan—nee...?— escuche la voz de Youichi decir.

¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? No me atreví a voltearme sabía que mi ojo ya estaba morado, al igual que unos cuantos golpes en la mandíbula.

Escuche un par de pasos acercarse y de reojo pude ver a Ruka examinar la droga ahora regada, el reconocimiento brillo es sus ojos antes de que la ira endureciera sus facciones.

Rápidamente llego a mi lado y me ayudo a sostenerme.

—¿Puedes caminar?— me preguntó mientras soportaba parte de mi peso.

—Si.—

Lentamente Ruka me ayudo a voltearme para dirigirme a la puerta, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Natsume que al verme paso de estar sorprendido a estar furioso, se notaba en el fuego que había en sus ojos, pero también había una cálida preocupación en ellos que me reconforto.

Natsume pronto estuvo a mi lado y coloco uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros sosteniendo otra parte de mi peso.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa a Youichi.

—Estoy bien, son solo un par de golpes— dije revolviéndole el pelo antes de que Ruka me volviera a apoyar en él.

—Hay que llevarla al hospital— dijo Aoi preocupada.

—No, necesito llegar a mi habitación.— Dije respirando entrecortadamente.

—No seas terca Polka, necesitas que te revisen no puedes ni sostenerte— dijo Natsume su voz era cortante y fría, ciertamente estaba enfadado.

—Tengo que asegurarme que aún sigue ahí— dije volteando a ver a Ruka, sabía que el comprendería de que hablaba.

Ruka me miro en silencio debatiéndose sobre qué hacer.

—Por favor Ruka, es importante que no se la hayan llevado. Siempre puedo llamar a Subaru— Suplique a pesar del esfuerzo que me estaba costando hablar.

—Está bien. Te llevaremos a tu habitación— dijo Ruka con un suspiro. Vi como Natsume lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero Ruka no le hizo caso.

—¿Están locos? Lo que sea que necesitan puede esperar— dijo Sumire incrédula.

—No es tan sencillo.— Dijo Ruka comenzando a caminar.

Antes de que hubiéramos avanzado más de un metro, comencé a toser sangre.

—¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo ahí Mikan?— dijo Ruka sospechoso.

Poco me importaba que los demás se enteraran, solo necesito encontrar una manera de detener a Kounji.

—Descubrí lo que estaba mal, se las arreglaron para mezclarle el alice de manipulación— me las arregle para decir entre toces.

—¿De qué están hablando?— dijo Kitsu confundido. Ambos lo ignoramos, ya habría tiempo después para explicarles.

—Estaba intentado anular el efecto cuando él llego— termine de explicarle a Ruka al mismo tiempo que salíamos del edificio.

En la entrada nos esperaba un carro jirafa, el invento de Hotaru. Me voltee a mirarla.

—No apruebo lo que haces, pero no voy a dejar que camines en ese estado— dijo Hotaru.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento y con la ayuda de Natsume logre subirme al carro, Youichi subió después de mí y se sentó a mi lado, podía ver que le temblaban las manos. Salí del abrazo que Natsume me tenía y abrace a Youichi, él rápidamente uso su alice para cambiar a un niño de dos años.

Lo alce y lo coloque en mi regazo mientras lo abrazaba protectoramente.

—Lamento involucrarte en esto Ruka— me disculpe.

—Alguien tenía que involucrarse, no puedes manejar todo esto sola— dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Pude ver que Koko miraba a Ruka para luego abrir los ojos y voltear a verme a mí, su sonrisa había desaparecido siendo remplazada por un ceño fruncido.

—Tú...— dijo Koko tratando de organizar sus pensamientos y quitando la atención de los demás de mi para que la posaran en él.

—¿Qué descubriste?— pregunto Inchou curioso.

—Ruka tiene razón, no nos corresponde decirlo a nosotros. Aunque bien podrías explicarle a ellos Mikan.— Dijo Koko mirándome a los ojos. Aparte la mirada.

—Tarde o temprano íbamos a terminar involucrados, además no es tu decisión si participamos en esto o no— me reprendió Koko.

Él tenía razón, me había dado cuenta cuando descubrí los planes de Kounji que por mucho que quisiera evitarlo ellos se verían envueltos en esta guerra, al igual que todos los de la academia.

Sabía que si Haruka estuviera aquí diría lo mismo, mientras los demás solo me harían saber que no estaba sola.

Suspirando decidí contarles.

—He estado haciendo misiones desde el baile del festival alice— dije mirando un punto en el piso del vehículo, sentí a Youichi tensarse en mis brazos por lo que lo abrace más fuerte.

Escuche un jadeo colectivo.

—Esas cosas no son misiones, son atrocidades— resoplo Ruka indignado.

—¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste?— grito Natsume ignorando el comentario de Ruka.

Cuando voltee a verlo pude ver en sus ojos que estaba furioso, preocupado y... ¿eso era impotencia? Lo mire durante un par de segundos más antes de apartar la mirada.

—Mírame Polka— exigió Natsume, me atreví a encontrar su mirada de nuevo, pero no me gustaba verlo así.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— preguntó de nuevo.

No podía responderle, no tenía la fuerza para decirle que fue por un descuido mío y de Aoi.

—Por Aoi— dijo Ruka dándose cuenta que me costaba hablar.

—¿Qué?— dijo Natsume mientras miraba a Ruka luego Aoi y por ultimo a mí.

—¿Por mí? ¡Yo no se lo pedí! Nunca lo haría— dijo Aoi confundida e indignada.

—No tenías que pedírselo, tu descuido fue el causante de esto— la reprendió Ruka, le estaba costando bastante lograr hablar calmadamente.

—Por culpa de esa manilla, Mikan lo hizo— dijo Ruka mientras señalaba la pulsera de Aoi.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos, esperando que Ruka o yo les explicáramos.

—Si no hubiera sido por eso ella no hubiera...— empezó Ruka antes de que lo interrumpiera.

—Ruka, ya hemos hablado de esto, puede que Aoi hubiera sido descuidada pero no tenía razón para desconfiar de la manilla. El error fue mío.— Dije antes de comenzar a toser de nuevo.

Youichi me miraba preocupado al igual que los demás, mientras Natsume frotaba mi espalda.

—Llama a Subaru, el resto puede esperar— me dijo Ruka pasándome su celular. El mío quedo destrozado cuando Tetsuya me golpeo contra la pared.

Marque el número que me había aprendido de memoria en el último mes, y espere a que lo cogiera, luego de tres timbres la voz de Subaru llegó.

—¿Hola?—

—Subaru, soy yo Mikan— logre decir antes de que otro acceso de tos me golpeara.

—Mikan, ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó, su voz suave y preocupada.

—Tetsuya me descubrió, estoy llegando a los dormitorios— explique con una risa amarga.

—Voy para allá, respira profundo e intenta no moverte.— Dijo Subaru calmadamente antes de cortar.

Nadie dijo nada más en el camino, querían escuchar la historia completa pero dado mi condición física estaban esperando que Subaru me revisara.

Los últimos cinco minutos de camino me la pase tosiendo sangre, podía sentir las miradas de preocupación de todos, pero era más consiente de la mano de Natsume en mi espalda y el abrazo que Youichi me daba.

Cuando por fin estuvimos cerca de mi habitación me lleve una sorpresa al encontrarme con Yuu y los demás.

—¡Mikan!— grito Kaede acercándose, y detrás de ella los otros.

—Recibimos el mensaje de Hotaru, ¿Qué paso?— preguntó Haruka cogiéndome la cara para examinar mis heridas.

—Es una larga historia, aún tengo que contarles a ellos también.— Dije empezando a caminar hacia mi habitación con ayuda de Natsume.

Una vez estuvimos dentro del pequeño departamento Natsume y Ruka me ayudaron a recostarme un uno de los sofás.

—No puedo saber si tienes algún riesgo interno pero ¿Quieres que te cure?— me pregunto Kaede mientras se sentaba en uno de los brazos del sofá en el que me encontraba.

—No te preocupes, Subaru debe estar por llegar— dije mirando a Natsume que se había sentado en el otro sofá junto a Aoi.

La mayoría se acomodó en el piso cerca de mí. Youichi nunca dejo mi lado y Yuuto estaba recostado en la pared más cercana.

—Está bien, no me aguanto más. ¿Quieres explicarme por qué es mi culpa el que tengas que hacer misiones?— dijo Aoi frunciendo el ceño.

No me sorprendió que ni Kaede, Ryu, Yuu y Haruka no se sorprendieran, sabía que ellos habían llegado a esa conclusión hace tiempo pero decidieron no presionarme.

—No estoy diciendo que sea culpa tuya.— dije suspirando.

—Aun así, Ruka dijo que era por el brazalete— dijo Sumire, retomando la conversación.

—¿Puedes explicarles Ruka?— pregunte con dificultad, el zumbido de mi oído incrementando.

Todos incluyendo a Natsume miraron a Ruka.

—La manilla de Aoi está conectada a la de Mikan. Son pulseras gemelas, lo que significa que tienen un vínculo entre ellas, Kounji se las arregló para manipular eso a su antojo, causando que al activar el vínculo, los brazaletes generen descargas eléctricas— dijo omitiendo ciertas cosas que agradecí no dijera.

—¿Pero no puedes anularlas?— inquirió Kitsu

—Podría, si mi manilla no fuera un fuerte limitador alice— explique resignada.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, alguien toco la puerta, debe ser Subaru. Yuu se alejó de la pared para ir abrir la puerta, segundos después Subaru y Sakurano estaban a mi lado.

—Eso debe doler— fue lo primero que dijo Sakurano al verme.

—¿Tú crees?— respondí sarcásticamente.

—¿Dónde te golpeo?— preguntó Subaru interrumpiéndonos.

—En la cabeza, oído y estómago— respondí frunciendo el ceño.

—No tiene ningún órgano dañado, pero el golpe de su oído al igual que de la cabeza fue bastante fuerte.— Le comento Sakurano a Subaru mientras usaba su alice de intuición.

Vi como la ira de los ojos de Natsume regresaba, todo el tiempo que Subaru me estuvo curando nuestras miradas se mantuvieron. Fue cuando Subaru revelo mi estómago lleno de moretones que Natsume se puso de pie y se dirigió al balcón.

No pude evitar sentirme desilusionada, no fue hasta que escuche un golpe proveniente del balcón que entendí por qué Natsume se había ido. Si yo estuviera en su situación y Natsume fuera el herido, también necesitaría un tiempo para calmarme.

Luego de diez minutos Subaru termino de curarme.

—Es mejor que descanses, puede que haya curado la herida de tu cabeza pero es mejor no moverla demasiado, al menos por hoy— dijo Subaru mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Adiós Mikan— dijo Sakurano antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Escuche la puerta del balcón cerrarse, segundos después Natsume estaba sentado de nuevo en el sofá.

No me moleste en esperar que alguien volviera a comenzar la conversación, rápidamente me puse de pie, y corrí hacia mi habitación.

Mi cuarto estaba totalmente desordenado, el contenido de los cajones estaba disperso por el suelo, la cama estaba desorganizada y mi ropa estaba en todas partes. Cogí mi ordenador y me dirigí hacia el piso de abajo.

Cuando volví todos estaban mirándome.

—Se las llevaron Ruka— dije preocupada, necesitaba al menos un frasco de la droga para poder buscarle un antídoto.

—Yo había dejado una en la biblioteca la última vez que la estudiamos, aún debe estar ahí— dijo Ruka dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. Una vez que hubo activado el interruptor y las armas aparecieron, empezó a buscar por todos lados.

—Aquí está— dijo Ruka aliviado al encontrarla.

—¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Nonoko mirando el frasco que tenía Ruka en la mano.

—Una droga y la razón de mi golpiza hoy— dije sentándome en el sofá y revisando que aún estuvieran los datos en el portátil.

—Kounji la creo, le inserto el alice de manipulación y la distribuyo fuera de la academia. Todos los que la usaron están bajo la influencia de él.— Explique concentrada en buscar cierto archivo específico.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de ella?— preguntó Aoi.

—Era mi trabajo distribuirla, puede que haya hecho lo que me dijo Kounji pero no iba a dejarlo salirse con la suya.— Dije levantando la vista del portátil un momento para mirarla.

—¿Cómo te logro colocar el brazalete Mikan—nee?— preguntó Youichi mirando los archivos que abría y cerraba en el portátil.

—Kounji se hizo pasar por un niño de primaria en el baile del festival alice, y me pidió acompañarlo a una pieza. Fue una estupidez hacerlo— dije encontrando por fin el archivo.

Natsume POV

Decir que estaba enojado era un eufemismo. Estaba frustrado conmigo mismo, debí haberlo sospechado, los ligeros cambios, la ausencia en las clases, todos eran indicios obvios. Pero aun así no les preste atención.

Podía ver la cara culpable de Aoi, ciertamente su descuido fue un error fatal, ella sabía que una de las razones por las que aún estaba haciendo misiones era ella y sin embargo se confió demasiado.

—Eso explica porque Natsume no ha estado haciendo tantas misiones, estaban concentrados contigo— dijo Yuu seriamente.

Vi como Polka se movía inquieta en su lugar mientras Ruka y Koko miraban hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué estas escondiendo Polka?— pregunte entrecerrando los ojos, esta vez no iba a dejar pasar los pequeños detalles.

Mikan levanto la mirada de su computador por segunda vez pero la desvió rápidamente. Si no me va a decir tendré que usar otro método.

—Habla Koko o te quemo— lo amenace mientras formaba una bola de fuego en mi palma.

—Bueno, en realidad esa no es la razón...— dijo Koko nervioso por mi amenaza y la mirada mortífera que le lanzo Polka, pero aun así continuo.

—Mikan hizo un trato con Kounji, ella aceptaba hacer también la mayoría de las misiones de Natsume si a él se las disminuían— dijo Koko rascándose la cabeza.

No me pude contener.

—¡¿Qué?!— grite poniéndome de pie. —¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!—

Ella no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado. Pude ver a Youichi cogiéndole la mano, pero aun así no dijo nada.

—¡Pudiste salir lastimada! Mis misiones no son iguales a las tuyas— dije pasándome las manos por el cabello. Mis misiones eran las más difíciles de la academia, siempre me mandaban infiltrarme en lugares con bastante seguridad y cosas así. Puede que Kounji la mandara a misiones pero ciertamente no iban a ser las mías.

—Ciertamente— dijo Polka parándose para luego desaparecer en la cocina.

—¿Qué rayos significa eso?— pregunte mirando a Ruka.

Ruka solo volteo a mirar hacia la cocina antes de hablar.

—Natsume, tus misiones fueron las más fáciles que le colocaron.— Dijo Ruka con tristeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir bunny boy? las misiones de Hyuuga son las más peligrosas.— Dijo Imai tratando de comprender.

—Las misiones de ella no eran contra la AAO o alguna organización alice, sus misiones eran contra el gobierno. La mayoría ni siquiera se pueden considerar misiones, eran atrocidades. A ella...— dijo antes de ser interrumpida por Polka.

—Cállate Ruka, no es necesario que lo sepan, la única razón por la que te dije lo que me mandaban hacer era porque así no dirías nada y sin embargo no debí haberlo hecho.— Dijo Polka caminando hacia nosotros con un vaso de agua en la mano.

—No de nuevo...— se quejó Kaede al escuchar lo que Mikan dijo.

—¿Cuántas veces nos vas hacer decirte que es malo bloquear lo que sientes Mikan?— dijo Ryu caminando hacia ella.

—¡No lo hago!— replico Polka rápidamente.

No era el único confundido, todos excepto Ruka, Koko y el grupo de Mikan no entendíamos porque sellaría sus emociones.

—Te conocemos perfectamente no nos mientas— dijo Yuu acercándose a Polka quien dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Tiene que ver con los asesinatos a las familias de políticos?— preguntó Haruka entrecerrando los ojos.

La cara que hizo Polka me rompió el corazón, nunca había visto una expresión tan solitaria, culpable y triste en los ojos de alguien.

—Espera un minuto, ¿Estás diciendo que ella es la que está detrás de eso?— Inquirió Permy asustada.

Antes creía que ella nunca podría hacer algo así, pero al ver su mirada y saber que estaba haciendo misiones supe que estaba equivocado, y también los demás.

—¡No tenías que hacerlo! ¡Yo me puedo proteger sola, pero ellos no podían!— grito Aoi furiosa.

Vi como la cara de Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Kitsu y Permy era igual a la de Aoi.

—No es como parece— dijo Ruka tratando de calmarlos, pero el daño estaba hecho, Polka dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el balcón, segundos después salto de él y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Me voltee a ver a los chicos enojado y no era el único Koko, Ruka, Kaede, Ryu, Haruka y Youichi también lo hicieron.

—No nos miren así, Aoi tiene razón no importa la razón por la que lo hizo, ella asesino inocentes, nosotros somos alices podemos cuidarnos solos— dijo Permy enojada.

—No, no pueden— dije furioso.

Estaban a punto de replicar pero Youichi habló.

—¡Natsume—nii no habría estado haciendo misiones si pudieran, al igual que Mikan—nee, ambos lo hicieron por ustedes!— grito Youichi colocándose de pie.

Pude ver como sus palabras los hacían pensar.

—Ellos tienen razón— fue todo lo que dijo Imai.

—Aun así nosotros no fuimos los únicos que ella estaba protegiendo, a ustedes también, así que no nos miren así— dijo Permy señalando hacia Kaede y ellos.

—En eso te equivocas, Mikan sabe que nosotros podemos defendernos solos, la única razón por la que aceptamos hacer misiones, es para obtener la información sobre los movimientos de la AAO, y por si lo olvidaste nosotros venimos voluntariamente a la academia sabiendo que eso iba a pasar, bien podríamos salir de aquí cuando quisiéramos.— Dijo Yuuto como si hablara con un niño de cinco años.

La culpa invadió los rostros de ellos.

—Lo sentimos, solo nos enfureció el saber que no podíamos hacer nada. ¿Aun así porque no nos pidió ayuda, podríamos haber buscado una manera de solucionarlo— dijo Anna.

—No está en su personalidad depender de alguien, no desde hace tiempo.— Le contesto Haruka.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— pregunte sabiendo que había más detrás de esas palabras.

Vi como ellos se miraron, antes de asentir.

—Si bien no actuaron como deberían, son personas leales y de buen corazón.— Dijo Haruka mirando a cada uno de nosotros.

—¿De qué están hablando?— pregunto Imai extrañada.

—A pesar de que Mikan probablemente no lo apruebe, especialmente si llevamos a Youichi, vamos a ir en un viaje en el tiempo. Vamos a mostrarles el pasado de Mikan— dijo Ryu sonriente, pero sus ojos eran serios.


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Natsume POV

—¿Qué?— preguntó Sumire sin entender.

—Vamos a ir a ver el pasado de Mikan, así sus dudas serán resueltas. A no ser que no quieran.— dijo Haruka rodando los ojos.

—Yo voy.— dijo Imai colocándose de pie.

—Yo también.— dijo Ruka.

—Hn— fue todo lo que dije.

—Me uno.— dijo Youichi acercándose a nosotros.

—Y yo— se unió Koko

Mire a los demás para saber si iban a venir, todos tenían caras pensativas y por unos minutos la idea de que no vinieran me paso por la cabeza.

Pero luego Anna y Nonoko hablaron.

—Yo voy— dijeron ambas al unísono.

Poco a poco todos aceptaron venir.

—Bien. Tómense de las manos, por nada del mundo se pueden soltar mientras estemos haciendo el viaje, ni pueden interferir en los eventos que van a observar, de lo contrario quedaran atrapados en la fluctuación del tiempo— dijo Kaede tomando la mano de Yuu y Ryu.

El orden que quedó fue este: Kaede en el centro, a su lado derecho Yuu, después de él estaban Imai, Ruka, Anna, Inchou, Kitsu, Nonoko en el respectivo orden y a su lado izquierdo Ryu, Haruka, Koko, Sumire, Aoi, Youichi y yo.

—Estamos listos Kaede— dijo Haruka. Un momento después nos encontrábamos en una especie de túnel negro, pero aun así podía ver perfectamente.

—Pensé que solo tenías el alice de agua— dijo Anna mirando a Kaede quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—Antes de comenzar hay algo que deben saber, el problema con Kounji y Mikan, no es solo por sus alices. No, este problema viene desde antes que Mikan naciera.— Comentó Ryu mirándonos a todos.

—La madre de Mikan, Yuka ingreso a la academia cuando tenía cinco años, al principio solo tenía el alice de teletransportación. Yuka era una niña problema, siempre estaba intentando escapar de la academia, esa situación duró hasta que ella cumplió diez, fue entonces que conoció al padre de Mikan, Izumi.— Kaede hizo una pausa esperando ver si alguno de nosotros iba a decir algo, al no suceder continuó.

—Izumi era un joven de dieciocho años cuando ingreso a la academia como profesor de la clase especial, su alice era la anulación, razón por la cual la academia no lo detecto. Izumi logro hacer amistad con Yuka y con el paso del tiempo se enamoraron. Cuando Yuka cumplió dieciséis tuvo una pelea con una de sus compañeras y sin saberlo le robó el alice. Kounji se enteró y decidió aprovechar ese alice, creó la clase de habilidades peligrosas y comenzó a coleccionar los alices que Yuka robaba en sus misiones, él ideo un plan para que Yuka no se fuera y con ella su poder, él pensó que si se casaba con Yuka iba tener el poder para siempre, por lo que la amenazo con Izumi y sus demás amigos.—

Era una sorpresa saber qué hace tiempo no existía la clase de habilidades peligrosas. Pero lo más sorprendente fue saber lo retorcido que podía ser Kounji.

—Izumi se enteró y decidió rescatar a Yuka de Kounji, lo que casi le causó la muerte, gracias a su anulación y el robo de ella logro sobrevivir, pero ambos tenían que escapar de la academia y con la ayuda del director de la secundaria, lo lograron. No sin antes vengarse de Kounji insertando una piedra de anulación y una del alice de muerte lo que causó que el cuerpo de Kounji volviera a ser un niño. De alguna forma Kounji se enteró del escape y los estuvo persiguiendo por meses, para ese entonces Yuka estaba embarazada y cerca de dar a luz, no podían seguir así sin ayuda, por lo que recurrieron a una amiga de ambos que hace dos años se había graduado— continuó la historia Haruka.

—Ahí es donde comienza nuestro viaje.— Dijo Ryu.

Tan pronto terminó de hablar una luz inundó el túnel y apareció una imagen.

Una joven mujer sostenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, mientras que el padre de la bebe miraba con ternura la escena. La mujer tenía cabellos castaños y ojos de color miel, mientras él tenía ojos verdes y cabello plateado.

—Yuka ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó una mujer de lacios cabellos negros y unos impresionantes ojos carmesí.

—¡Kaoru! ¿Y el pequeño Natsume?— preguntó la joven sonriéndole a la mujer que acaba de entrar.

—Ioran puede cuidarlo. ¿Cómo la vas a nombrar?— preguntó Kaoru cogiendo la bebe de los brazos de su madre.

—Mikan, Mikan Yukihara— contesto Izumi mirando a su esposa.

—Es igual a ti Yuka.— dijo mirando los ojos marrones del infante.

No puedo creer que esa sea mamá, no sabía lo mucho que la he extrañado hasta ahora que la vuelvo a ver.

—¿Esa es...?— Preguntó Aoi.

—Mamá.— Dije mirándola y dándole una pequeña sonrisa que me devolvió.

Sentí que Youichi apretaba mi mano un poco más fuerte, al voltearlo ver tenía una expresión de anhelo en sus ojos, su mirada estaba fija en sus padres. Entiendo lo que está sintiendo.

—¿Qué vas hacer ahora? Preguntó Kaoru devolviendo la pequeña a los brazos de su madre.

—No podemos cuidarla, no cuando aún nos persiguen. No podemos quedarnos contigo siempre, y no tenemos un lugar fijo. Estábamos pensando...— dijo Yuka mirando a Izumi y luego a su hija.

—Darla en adopción.— terminó Izumi con su voz quebrada.

En esa declaración todos nos quedamos sin aliento, sentí que Youichi se tensaba.

No podía imaginar cuanto habían soportado para tener que pensar en esa opción, se veía en los ojos de ambos el amor que sentían por Mikan.

—Me temía que esto pasara, así que lo arregle— dijo Kaoru sonriéndoles —Ioran y yo tomamos la decisión de darles nuestra casa de verano, nadie más sabe de su ubicación, y ya la colocamos a nombre de ustedes—

—Kaoru no podemos...— dijo Yuka con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Si puedes, considéralo un regalo para Mikan— dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña.

—Gracias, te debemos mucho— dijo Izumi abrazando a Kaoru.

La escena fue desapareciendo poco a poco para dar paso a otra.

Un joven de quince años se encontraba frente a una hermosa casa color caoba con grandes ventanales y un gran jardín trasero.

—Aquí vamos— dijo el joven mirando hacia todos lados antes de tocar la puerta.

Pocos minutos después Yuka abrió la puerta.

—¡Rei! Pasa.— Dijo Yuka dándole paso al joven.

—Gracias nee—chan— dijo Rei entrando en la casa.

Rei es un joven de cabellos de negros y ojos azules, escondidos por una máscara blanca, en una de sus mejillas tiene una pequeña cruz, llevaba ropa negra y botas de combate.

—¿Persona?— preguntó Kaede sorprendida.

—¿Qué hace él ahí?— dijo Youichi indignado.

Ciertamente era extraño, ellos estaban siendo perseguidos por Kounji, no tiene sentido que dejen entrar a alguien que trabaja para él desde hace años.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?— ofreció Yuka. —Siéntate.—

—No gracias, estoy bien— dijo Rei mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—¿Dónde está sensei?— preguntó Rei observando la sala.

La habitación era muy acogedora, las paredes eran de un tono suave amarillo con grandes ventanales y una gran chimenea, delante de ella una gigante alfombra blanca cubría parte del piso de madera, alrededor de ella habían dos sofás y dos sillones negros, en el centro estaba una hermosa mesa de café antigua.

—Está en la cocina, déjame lo llamo.— Dio Yuka antes de salir de la estancia. Momentos después regresó con Izumi detrás de ella.

—¡Rei! Ha pasado tiempo ¿Cómo estás?— dijo Izumi dándole un abrazo al joven.

—Estoy bien, lamento no haber podido venir antes, Kounji no me quitaba la vista de encima.— Dijo Rei volviéndose a sentar.

—No importa, cuéntame, ¿Qué ha sucedido en la academia?— preguntó Izumi sentándose con su esposa en el sofá frente al joven.

—Ha sido un caos. Kounji creo una clase de habilidades peligrosas oficial, cualquier alice fuerte va a terminar ahí, son entrenados para poder hacer misiones. Y por desgracia me coloco como el profesor de la clase según él '¿qué mejor, que un alice peligroso enseñando a otro?'. Además cualquiera que los mencione a ustedes es castigado.— Dijo Rei con un suspiro cansado.

—No me extraña, siempre ha sido alguien cruel.— Dijo Yuka negando con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo esta Narumi? ¿Aún sigue usando su alice en Misaki?— preguntó Izumi curioso.

—Si, aunque está un poco calmado, él...— Dijo Rei interrumpiéndose al ver una pequeña cabeza castaña asomarse en la entrada de la sala.

Yuka siguiendo su mirada sonrió y dijo:

—Es nuestra hija Mikan.— dijo Yuka mirando a su pequeña hija de un año. —Ven cariño quiero presentarte a alguien—

Mikan se acercó mirando al invitado que estaba en su casa, llevaba un oso de peluche en una de sus manitas.

—Mikan él es Rei Serio, es un amigo muy cercano y parte de la familia— dijo Izumi sentando a la niña en su regazo.

—Hola Mikan, es un gusto conocerte— dijo Rei sonriéndole.

La pequeña se quedó mirando al extraño antes de sonreír y decir:

—Nii—tan—

Eso sorprendió a todos Mikan era una niña alegre, pero reservada no era común en ella mostrar confianza en un extraño.

No podía creerlo, ver esa faceta de Persona era inaudito.

—¿Qué crees que sucedió para cambiar a Persona?— preguntó mi hermanita extrañada.

Pero solo el silencio fue su respuesta.

—¿Por qué no vas a jugar Mikan? Luego me uno a ti— le dijo Yuka sonriéndole a la niña.

Mikan asintió con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo de la sala.

—Es idéntica a ti Yuka—nee— dijo Rei mirando el último lugar donde vio a Mikan.

—Lamentamos no habértelo dicho, alguien podría interceptar nuestras cartas. No queríamos que supieran de su existencia.— Se disculpó Izumi.

—No te preocupes por eso. ¿Es un alice?— preguntó Rei con expresión seria.

—Si— respondió Yuka cansadamente. De pronto parecía mayor de lo que era, sus ojos adoptaron una expresión cansada y las comisuras de su boca se vieron aún más.

—¿No has pensado en robárselo?— sugirió Rei.

—Si, pero decidimos no hacerlo. Sus alices son parte de ella, si los robara estaría robando una parte.— Comentó Yuka con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estamos pensando en entrenar sus alices cuando cumpla dos. Así podrá tener un buen manejo de ellos y la academia no la encontrará— expresó Izumi mirando por una de las ventanas jugar a Mikan en el patio trasero.

—Ella estará bien— dijo Rei tratando de animar a los jóvenes padres.

—Lo sé, es muy lista. Solo me gustaría que no fuera tan intuitiva, sabe más de lo que demuestra— dijo Yuka sonriendo.

La escena se esfumo dando paso a un vacío negro.

—La Mikan de un año es bastante tierna.— hablo Nonoko rompiendo el tenso silencio.

En realidad no sé qué pensar sobre todo esto, ni siquiera sé bien que siento. Estoy asombrado por la actitud de Persona, feliz por ver a Mikan cuando era pequeña, melancólico por ver a mi madre y curioso sobre lo que voy a ver.

Poco a poco apareció una imagen enfrente de nosotros.

—¿Dónde está Mikan?— preguntó Rei luego de saludar a Yuka e Izumi.

—En el patio, jugando.— Respondió Yuka mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron al patio, metros antes de llegar se detuvieron a observar la pequeña niña que estaba de espalda hacia ellos coloreando algo en el suelo.

—Voy a ayudar a Yuka con la cena. Te encargo a Mikan— dijo Izumi momentos después.

Rei asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la niña, en el instante que dio un paso en el patio trasero, Mikan se giró hacia el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Rei—nii— dijo Mikan mientras corría hacia el joven adulto sorprendido.

—¿Cómo supiste...?— preguntó Rei mirando a Mikan fijamente. —No importa, ¿Cómo has estado?—

—Bien.— Dijo Mikan.

—He oído que estas entrenando tu alice, ¿Quieres mostrarme?— preguntó Rei alzando a la pequeña.

—¡Si!— dijo Mikan sonriendo.

—¿Puedes anular esto?— preguntó Rei formando una esfera negra en una mano.

Mikan asintió con la cabeza, y se quedó viendo la esfera, un minuto después paso la mano por la bola anulándola.

—¡Muy bien!— dijo Rei colocándola de nuevo en el suelo.

Mikan estaba jadeando pero aun así tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. El cansancio repentino no pasó desapercibido para el joven adulto.

—Voy a hablar con tus padres, ¿Por qué no sigues dibujando? En un momento vengo y te acompaño— comentó Rei, mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Después de ver que Mikan estaba coloreando, se dirigió a la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Yuka al ver a Rei con rostro preocupado.

—¿Mikan siempre se agota después de usar su alice?— Inquirió Rei.

—Si, ¿por qué? ¿Hay algo malo?—

—Lamento decirles esto, pero tienen que saberlo. Mikan tiene el cuarto tipo de alice— dijo Rei evitando la mirada dolida de Yuka e Izumi.

—Ella no...— comenzó Izumi pero su voz se desvaneció.

—Puedo hacer que el efecto que tiene su alice en el cuerpo tarde más en aparecer, pero para eso tengo que entrenarla físicamente. Entre más resistencia tenga el cuerpo, más resistencia tiene su alice— dijo Rei levantando la mirada.

—Tiene que haber otra forma, no podemos entrenarla es solo una bebe— dijo Izumi abrazando a Yuka que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Sabes que no la hay sensei, tú has estado con chicos con el mismo tipo de alice.— Dijo Rei calmadamente, sabía que Izumi no quería aceptarlo.

—¿Cuándo sugieres comenzar?— preguntó Yuka después de que se hubo serenado.

—Cuando cumpla tres, lo mejor es comenzar temprano sobre todo cuando está entrenando su alice— opinó Rei con tristeza.

El silencio reino en la habitación, después de lo que pareció una eternidad ambos padres se miraron antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Sin embargo queremos que la entrenes tú, estábamos planeando enseñarle a defenderse cuando cumpliera seis pero dadas las circunstancias, no tenemos otra opción.— Dijo Izumi con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Están seguros?—

—Si— dijo Yuka.

—Como quieran. Intentare que para ese entonces pueda venir cada mes, sin embargo van a tener que ayudarle con los entrenamientos cuando no este— dijo Rei.

Ambos padres asintieron.

—Lo sabemos, además no hay nadie mejor que tú para...— dijo Yuka.

La escena se desvaneció lentamente dando paso a un silencio tenso entre nosotros.


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

Natsume POV

—Espera un minuto, ¿ella ha estado entrenando desde los tres años?— preguntó Permy asombrada.

No me gusta ni un poco que Mikan haya tenido que entrenar desde una edad tan temprana, le están robando la infancia.

—Eso es lo que viste ¿no?— respondió Haruka rodando los ojos.

—Siempre supe que onee—chan entrenaba desde pequeña pero nunca pensé que esa era la razón. Dijo Youichi negando con la cabeza en incredulidad.

—No entiendo porque sus padres lo permitieron, bien podrían haber suspendido el entrenamiento de sus alices— dijo Aoi molesta.

—Si, pero gracias a que no lo hicieron pudo cuidar a Youichi.— comentó Kaede seriamente.

—Pero tuvieron la ayuda de su familia ¿no?— dijo Aoi.

—No lo entiendes Aoi, nosotros...— comenzó Youichi pero fue interrumpido por la aparición de otro escenario.

—No Mikan, tienes que mandar el puño desde el hombro. Así— dijo Rei mientras le mostraba a la pequeña de tres años como lanzar un puñetazo correctamente.

Mikan lo intento un par de veces más hasta que por fin consiguió lanzarlo correctamente.

—¡Muy bien! Haz otros cinco y vamos a descansar ¿de acuerdo?— dijo Rei con una sonrisa.

Mikan asintió antes de comenzar el ejercicio. Justo cuando estaba acabando Yuka apareció en la entrada del patio.

—¡Mikan, Rei! Vengan tenemos que decirles algo— gritó Yuka antes de volver a entrar en la casa.

—Vamos Mikan— dijo Rei mientras tomaba una de las manitas de Mikan.

Una vez que entraron a la casa se dirigieron a la sala.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Rei alzando a Mikan.

—Bueno... estoy embarazada— dijo Yuka con una gran sonrisa.

—¿En serio? Felicidades— felicitó Rei con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Mikan sin entender de que hablaban.

—Significa que vas a tener un hermanito bebe— dijo Izumi tomando a Mikan de los brazos de Rei.

—¿Voy a poder jugar con él?— preguntó Mikan.

—Si.— Respondió Yuka.

Ante esa respuesta Mikan sonrió.

La escena desapareció dando paso a otra.

Una pequeña Mikan de tres años se encontraba mirando por el pequeño espacio de la puerta de sus padres.

—Tengo miedo Izumi— dijo Yuka a su esposo.

—¿A que le temes Yuka?— preguntó él mientras abrazaba en la cama a su esposa embarazada.

—Dentro de tres meses el bebe nacerá. Esconder la existencia de Mikan no ha sido fácil, no sé si podremos hacer lo mismo con el bebe.— Dijo Yuka mientras acariciaba su estómago ahora redondo.

—Todo saldrá bien Yuka, ya verás— la animó Izumi.

—Han estado muy cerca de encontrarnos, temo que lo hagan y se lleven a Mikan. También está la posibilidad de que algo nos pase y ella quede sola con Youichi. Es solo una niña.— Expresó Yuka.

—Lo sé cariño, pero haremos todo lo posible para que eso no suceda. Vamos a estar bien. Los cuatro.— Dijo Izumi besando la cabeza de su mujer.

La pequeña Mikan miro la escena por unos segundos más, antes de cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta y dirigirse a su habitación para dormir.

No había podido asimilar lo que estaba viendo cuando otro escenario apareció.

Era medianoche cuando el llanto de un bebe despertó a la pequeña Mikan de cuatro años. En vez de volverse a dormir, Mikan se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermanito.

Entró con cuidado para no despertar a sus padres en la habitación de al lado y cogió un banco para poderse asomar en la cuna.

—Shhh, todo está bien.— dijo la niña tratando de calmar a su hermanito.

Pero Youichi no dejaba de llorar y Mikan no quería despertar a sus padres, así que se le ocurrió una idea. Hace poco su madre le enseño a copiar el alice de agua y a utilizarlo, podría hacer una figura con ello.

Mikan creo una burbuja de agua flotando unos metros más arriba de la cuna y poco a poco la comenzó a mover llamando la atención del bebe. Al ver que este ya no lloraba más empezó a intentar crear figuras con el agua.

—Mira Youichi es un oso.— dijo Mikan a su hermanito que se estaba riendo.

Después de unos minutos Youichi se durmió. Mikan hizo desaparecer el agua y le dio un beso a su hermanito antes de hacerle una promesa.

—Siempre estaré ahí para ti.—

La escena se desdibujo mientras Mikan salía de la habitación.

El agarre que Youichi tenía en mi mano era muy fuerte, y estaba luchando para no llorar.

Esa parte del pasado de Mikan nos conmovió a todos. Quería que Mikan estuviera aquí para decirle lo grandiosa que era, no me importaba que estuviera fuera de mi carácter simplemente quería hacerle saber que gran persona era.

Las siguientes escenas pasaron en un borrón, Mikan entrenando, jugando con Youichi, incluso hubo un par de ella estudiando en casa.

—Mikan, escucha con cuidado— dijo Yuka mirando a su hija de seis años a los ojos. —Si llegara haber una emergencia y te quedaras sola, quiero que cambies tu apellido por otro y uses este dinero. Tu padre y yo lo vamos a ir aumentando a través de los años.—

Mikan miraba con atención a su madre, memorizando cada palabra que decía.

—Lo vamos a guardar aquí, no se te olvide donde esta— dijo Yuka corriendo una tabla del piso de Mikan y guardando el dinero ahí.

—Está bien mamá— dijo Mikan seriamente, sabía que era importante no olvidarlo.

Al igual que las demás escenas esta desapareció rápidamente, dando paso a otra.

Una niña de siete años se mantenía oculta por una pared de la vista de los adultos, sabía que no debía estar escuchando esa conversación pero al igual que muchas otras que había oído su instinto le decía que debía escuchar. Su hermano estaba unos pocos metros más lejos jugando con un rompecabezas.

—...Kounji está detrás del hijo de Kaoru.— Comentó Rei a Yuka e Izumi.

—¿Qué no puede dejarlos en paz? Primero asesina a Kaoru, los obliga a huir y ¿ahora esto?— dijo Yuka enojada por la noticia.

—Aún hay más ¿verdad?— dijo Izumi notando que Rei quería decir algo.

—Si, me encargo a mi llevarlo a la academia, he intentado hablar con Ioran pero como es de esperarse él se niega. Kounji se está impacientando y no dudo que me pida usar la piedra de amplificación alice en la hija menor, su alice aun es inestable y la piedra causaría que pierda el control. Por lo que saldría herida y estoy seguro que Natsume es igual a Mikan, harían todo por sus hermanos.— Dijo Rei agachando la cabeza.

—¿No puedes retrasarlo más tiempo?— preguntó Yuka.

—No, he estado ocultando la fuerza del alice de Natsume por dos años pero no puedo más, alguien le dijo a Kounji y él lo quiere dentro de habilidades peligrosas.—

—¿No puedes hacer algo más?— preguntó Izumi esperanzado.

—No, Kounji está dudando de mí, si hago algo diferente a lo que quiere no tardara en descubrir mi relación con ustedes. Odio tener que hacer esto, pero él no puede tener a Mikan.— Dijo Rei resignado.

Esta vez la escena se esfumo dando paso a un silencio fúnebre.

Todo este tiempo pensando que Persona disfrutaba hacerme sufrir, que era alguien cruel que pensaba igual que Kounji, había estado protegiéndome a su manera. Aun no entiendo porque si detestaba hacer eso me molestaba tanto con las misiones.

Pero un poco de mi rabia hacia el desapareció, no puedo terminar de entender sus intenciones pero sé que si hubiera estado en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo, con Mikan bajo el poder de Kounji a tan temprana edad hubiera podido tener todo el poder del mundo.

—Aun no creo que Persona no sea cruel, pero eso explica parte del porque fue tan fácil que me rescataras del hanahime—den hace seis años— dijo Aoi mirándome.

Asentí con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con eso.

Si bien parte de mi rabia hacia Persona había ido disminuyendo al ver el pasado de Mikan, la ira que sentía hacia Kounji crecía.

—Es difícil creer que Persona pueda ser así— dijo Permy tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de ver.

—¿Hubiera matado a Mikan decirnos que la persona que su hermano mayor era Persona? Nos habríamos ahorrado un montón de peleas verbales con él— dijo Ryu negando con la cabeza.

—Y yo que pensaba que la razón por la que podíamos salir indemnes cuando lo insultábamos era por nuestra fuerza, cuando todo este tiempo fue por Mikan— dijo Kaede riéndose.

Pronto la conversación fue interrumpida por unos gritos.

—¡Yuka llévate los niños!— grito Izumi al escuchar la puerta de entrada ser tumbada.

Mikan corrió al lado de su madre que cargaba a Youichi.

—Escóndete aquí Mikan, pase lo que pase no salgas ¿entendiste?— dijo Yuka ocultando a ambos niños en el armario de Mikan.

—Tu padre y yo los amamos mucho, nunca lo olvides. Cuida a tu hermano.— Dijo Yuka besándole la cabeza antes de hacer lo mismo con Youichi.

Justo cuando cerró la puerta del armario una serie de disparos se escuchó por toda la casa.

—Onee—chan ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Youichi abrazando a su hermana.

—No te preocupes, vamos a estar bien. No dejare que alguien te lastime— dijo Mikan sentándose en el suelo con Youichi.

Segundos después se escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse con brusquedad.

—¿Dónde está la niña?— preguntó una voz grave.

—No sé de qué estás hablando— respondió Yuka calmadamente.

Un sonoro golpe resonó por toda la habitación y Youichi abrazo más fuerte a su hermana. Mikan al verlo decidió dormirlo, activo el ultimo alice que copio de su madre segundos después Youichi estaba cómodamente dormido en sus brazos.

—Preguntare por ultima vez ¿Dónde está la niña?— gritó el mismo hombre sobresaltando a Mikan.

—No sé de qué hablas y si lo supiera no te lo diría— dijo Yuka confiadamente.

—¡Mátenla! Y quemen todo, si está escondida ya saldrá— gritó el hombre antes de salir de la habitación.

Segundos después se escuchó el sonido de lucha y unos cuantos disparos. Mikan apretó aún más a Youichi y reprimió un grito, las lágrimas manchaban su pequeño rostro.

—¡Noo! ¡Suéltame!— gritó Youichi tratando de zafarse de mi agarre para evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Fue lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer, yo mismo quería ir allá y quemar a esos desgraciados, pero sabía que no podía.

Voltee mi mirada hacia otro lado y trate de bloquear los gritos de Youichi, no soportaba ver el sufrimiento de Mikan y Youchi.

Diez minutos después la lucha ceso y varios pasos salieron de la habitación.

Mikan espero hasta que los pasos no se oyeron y salió del armario, uso el alice de crecimiento que por accidente había copiado de Youichi quedando como una joven de diecisiete años.

Se dirigió hacia el cadáver de su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de decir:

—Gracias y lo siento.—

Luego movió la tabla donde estaba el dinero recogiéndolo y empaco unas cuantas cosas en una pequeña maleta.

El humo empezó a inundar la habitación, por lo que Mikan se apresuró, alzó a su hermano y se dirigió hacia la ventana, su única salida.

La escena desapareció dejando un silencio interrumpido por los sollozos ocasiónales de Youichi.

Aoi estaba abrazando a Youichi mientras que Sumire la sujetaba por la camisa.

Las chicas estaban siendo consoladas por Inchou, Koko, y Kitsu incluso Ruka estaba consolando a Imai, el grupo de Mikan tenían cerrados los ojos y su postura era tensa, aun así al igual que yo se negaban a derrumbarse.


	30. Chapter 30

Natsume POV

Mi odio hacia la academia crecía cada vez más, eran más crueles de lo que pensaba. No solo le habían quitado la infancia a Mikan y Youichi sino que también les habían arrebatado a sus padres. No era justo, Aoi y yo aún teníamos a papá aunque no lo pudiéramos ver, él estaba ahí.

El ambiente desolador fue interrumpido por la aparición de una imagen.

—Onee—chan tengo hambre— dijo un niño de cuatro años.

—Lo sé, espera un poco más ya casi anochece y podre robar algo de comer— dijo Mikan mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño hermano.

Las horas pasaron mientras el menor de los hermanos dormía en el regazo de la niña. Cuando anocheció Mikan despertó con delicadeza a su hermano.

—Quédate aquí, voy por algo de comer. Si escuchas algo escóndete y no uses tu alice— ordenó Mikan antes de salir corriendo del edificio abandonado.

Mikan corrió un par de calles antes de llegar a una pequeña tienda de comestibles, rápidamente se escabullo hacia la zona de frutas y paquetes, volteo a mirar hacia ambos lados asegurándose que nadie la mirara antes de coger un par de manzanas y dos paquetes de galletas.

Justo cuando había cruzado la puerta una voz grito:

—Dame eso ladronzuela—

Mikan empezó a correr al mismo tiempo que esquivaba personas y se metía por callejones en la dirección opuesta al edificio donde se encontraba Youichi, varias veces estuvo a punto de ser atrapada pero siempre lograba escapar, luego de quince minutos de estar corriendo por fin logro perder al dueño de la tienda. Sin embargo espero oculta en un callejón otros diez minutos antes de por fin salir y empezar a dirigirse hacia el edificio abandonado.

La escena desapareció lentamente mientras Mikan caminaba por las oscuras calles de Saitama.

—Yo pensé que...— comenzó mi hermana en un susurro.

—¿Ahora entiendes porque onee—chan dijo lo que dijo cuando llego con Akemi?— preguntó Youichi mirando la escena con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Pero y el resto de tú familia?— preguntó Anna.

Yo quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero más que nada quería ver a Mikan. No podía borrar de mi cabeza la pequeña Mikan llorando y lo delgada que estaba cuando robaba comida.

—La familia de Yuka la abandono al enterarse de sus poderes y Mikan no conocía al director de secundaria en ese entonces.— Dijo Kaede sin su habitual sonrisa.

Otro escenario se comenzó a formar y todos prestamos atención.

Una pequeña niña de ocho años se encontraba durmiendo junto a su hermano cuando unas voces la despertaron.

—Shido ¿Estás seguro qué está aquí?— Resonó en el edificio una voz masculina.

—Si Reo, mi barrera siente a un alice por aquí. Puede que no sea la que busca el jefe pero aun así hay un alice cerca.— Dijo otro hombre.

Mikan se levantó sin hacer ruido y se dirigió hacia la puerta con cuidado asomo la cabeza para ver donde se encontraban los intrusos.

Unos metros más allá de la habitación en la que se encontraban ambos niños habían dos hombres vestidos de negro, abriendo todas las puertas buscando al usuario alice.

—Youichi despierta— dijo Mikan en un susurro al tiempo que sacudía a su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Youichi aun adormilado.

—Necesito que te escondas en una esquina, y no hables— dijo Mikan mirando a su hermano.

A pesar de no saber que estaba pasando el joven Youchi obedeció a su hermana, mientras que Mikan se ocultaba en la oscuridad al lado de la puerta.

Segundos después ambos hombres entraron a la habitación.

—Aquí no hay nadie.— Dijo Reo enfadado.

—Te equivocas aquí hay un alice, por allá— dijo Shido señalando la esquina donde estaba Youichi.

Antes de que pudieran moverse una pared de agua apareció en frente de ellos.

—¿Qué...?— dijeron ambos hombres al tiempo.

—¿Buscaban a alguien?— preguntó Mikan saliendo de su escondite, dejando que la luz de la luna la iluminara.

—¿Una niña?— dijo Shido sorprendido.

—Espera un minuto. ¡Ella es la que el jefe quiere!— grito Reo mientras sonreía malignamente.

Poco a poco ambos hombres se acercaron a Mikan, justo cuando uno de ellos estaba a punto de cogerla Mikan lo esquivo y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Momentos después ambos hombres estaban intentando cogerla por todos los medios pero siempre fallaban.

—Ya me canse de esto— dijo Reo mientras se quitaba el arete de su oído izquierdo. —¡Quieta!—

Pero para sorpresa de ambos hombres Mikan creo un aro de fuego alrededor de ellos. Viendo que no tenían escapatoria ambos hombres se teletrasportaron no sin antes amenazar a Mikan.

—Ya puedes salir— dijo Mikan mirando a su hermano.

—¿Quiénes eran?— preguntó Youichi.

—No lo sé, pero mantente alejado de ellos, a partir de ahora tu apellido va a ser Hijiri. Dame tu mano.— Dijo Mikan mientras creaba una piedra alice.

Con cuidado coloco la piedra en la mano de Youichi antes de insertarla, cuando acabó estaba jadeando.

—Eso te ayudara a comunicarte conmigo, te enseñare a usarla al igual que tu alice— dijo Mikan mientras le revolvía el cabello.

La escena desapareció antes de que el pequeño Youichi pudiera decir algo más.

Varias imágenes empezaron a aparecer una detrás de otra: Mikan enseñando a Youichi, robando, peleando contra los de la AAO, mudándose de barrio cada vez que la encontraban. Una de esas imágenes fue la más preocupante, ella estaba tosiendo sangre mientras que Youichi estaba dormido.

Poco a poco las imágenes fueron parando hasta detenerse en una escena en particular:

En la entrada de una casa abandonada se encontraban un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro con una A bordada en la parte de atrás de la chaqueta.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Narumi?— preguntó un hombre de cabellos castaños.

—Si, las señales de un alice activo vienen de aquí.— Respondió Narumi mientras entraba en la casa seguido de los demás.

Diez minutos después los hombres entraban en la limosina junto con un niño de seis años. Cuando el vehículo desapareció en una esquina una niña de diez años salió de la esquina en la que se escondía.

—Lo siento Youichi, vas a estar más seguro.— logro decir Mikan antes de que un acceso de tos la obligara a doblarse por el dolor.

El escenario despareció dejando un incómodo silencio entre nosotros.


	31. Chapter 31

Natsume POV

Nadie hablo después de ver ese fragmento del pasado de Mikan, habían muchas cosas que se podían decir, pero no sabíamos cómo expresarlas. Era realmente difícil decir algo en esta situación, lo que pensábamos saber de Mikan poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo para abrir paso a una realidad cruda e injusta, ninguno de nosotros espero ver tantas cosas al empezar este viaje. Ni siquiera Imai sabia la mayoría de cosas que ha visto y eso obviamente le estaba afectado profundamente.

Yo aún no lograba entender como el destino podía ser tan cruel, hace años había aceptado el mío pero eso no significa que no intentara luchar contra él, pero Mikan parecía casi resignada a sufrir, era obvio que lo único que la mantenía luchando por vivir era su hermano, pero ahora que no estaba con ella temía lo que sucediera después.

Al estar sumergido en mis pensamientos casi no preste atención a las siguientes partes de su pasado, estuve consciente cuando Mikan conoció a Hotaru en un parque y le hablo de su hermano, pero eso fue todo.

Quería ayudar a Mikan pero no sé cómo hacerlo, solo espero que este viaje me muestre una manera de hacerlo.

Salí de mis pensamientos justo en el momento en que una nueva escena aparecía.

Una niña de diez años se encontraba frente a los muros de Gakuen Alice, observando la imponente muralla mientras que lentamente extendía una mano para tocarla.

—Un alice de rayo y de barrera. Mmm— dijo mientras exploraba con sus alices en busca de algo más que le impida entrar en la academia.

Al no encontrar más que esos dos alices, rápidamente miro hacia ambos lados asegurándose que nadie la estuviera mirando antes de activar dos de sus alices y teletransportarse dentro de la academia.

Pero para su sorpresa había dos chicas esperándola cuando apareció dentro de los muros de la academia. Ambas vestían el uniforme de la escuela media.

—Hi—sama te está esperando.— Dijo una de ellas mientras la agarraba por un hombro.

El rostro de Mikan pasó de la sorpresa a la confusión e ira.

—Tienes suerte, normalmente cualquier intruso es llevado ante Kounji y sus hombres. Por cierto soy Yuri y ella es Shizune.— Dijo la otra chica mientras empezaba a caminar.

Mikan sabía que era mejor seguirlas sin causar problemas. Si lo que habían dicho era cierto no quería llamar la atención de aquellas personas sobre ella.

Se demoraron veinte minutos en llegar a su destino. Mikan no sabía que esperar había oído varias veces a sus padres hablar con Rei sobre alguien llamado Hi—sama, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si aquella persona era un amigo o enemigo, por lo que durante todo el camino ideo un plan es caso de que aquella persona fuera mala.

Aún seguía pensando sobre su plan cuando ingresaron a una gran habitación decorada al estilo japonés antiguo, con tatami y puertas corredizas.

—Gracias. Déjenos solas por favor— dijo Hi—sama tan pronto como entraron.

Mikan observaba cuidadosamente la habitación buscando todas las posibles salidas y escapes en caso de ser necesario dado que la barrera era más fuerte en ese punto y no podría romperla.

—¿Por qué estás aquí Mikan?— preguntó Hi—sama mientras analizaba a la niña enfrente de ella.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— dijo Mikan recelosamente mientras analizaba con cuidado a la persona enfrente de ella.

—Que no haya visto a tu madre en años, no significa que no nos hayamos comunicado en este tiempo. Ahora responde mi pregunta—

—Estaba buscando a alguien— dijo Mikan sin revelar mucha información, no confiaba en esa persona a pesar de que conociera a sus padres.

—Tu hermano.— Afirmo Hi—sama con total seguridad.

La sorpresa inundo el rostro de Mikan, mientras que su postura era cada vez más tensa.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, no sería tan tonta como para delatarte con Kounji. Si lo hiciera no solo estaría traicionando la confianza de Izumi y Yuka sino que prácticamente le estaría dando a Kounji todo el poder que quiere.—

Extrañamente esas palabras tranquilizaron a Mikan, no había podido detectar malicia en su voz ni en su mirada cuando las dijo. Pero aun así preguntó.

—¿Por qué confiaría en ti?—

—Porque puedo prohibirte ver a tu hermano y reforzar la barrera para que no entres—

Ante eso Mikan la miro inexpresivamente, esperando lo siguiente que fuera a decir aquella mujer.

—Así que, ¿Por qué quieres ver a tu hermano?—

—Pese a que está más seguro aquí, no confió en la academia. Además le prometí que siempre estaría ahí para él.— Respondió Mikan encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eres igual que tus padres.— Dijo Hi—sama suspirando —La barrera en el bosque sur es más débil, te debe ser más fácil entrar por ahí. Además, prácticamente nadie va ahí por lo que no tendrías problemas para entrar y salir sin que te vean.—

—¿Por qué me dices esto?— preguntó Mikan asombrada por el descubrimiento.

—No me molesta que estés vigilando a tu hermano, solo tengo una condición para ti: tienes que visitarme de vez en cuando, extraño a Yuka y tú eres idéntica. Me encantaría conocerte más—

—Lo prometo— dijo Mikan antes de empezar a dirigirse hacia la salida.

—Yuri y Shizune te mostraran el camino al bosque sur.— Dijo Hi—sama justo cuando las aludidas entraban por la puerta detrás de ella.

—Gracias.— Dijo la niña antes de salir de la habitación seguida por las otras dos chicas.

La escena desapareció dando paso a otras.

Una niña de diez años se escondía en las ramas de un árbol mientras observaba un pequeño grupo de niños cercanos a su edad sentados en la base de un árbol sakura.

—Natsume, ¿otra vez tuviste que ir a una misión?— preguntó un joven Ruka de once años.

—No te preocupes Ruka estoy bien.—

—Nii—chan...— dijo el pequeño Youichi con preocupación brillando en los ojos.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio cada uno ocupado en sus pensamientos, no fue hasta que una persona vestida totalmente de negro apareció cerca de ellos cuando Natsume hablo.

—Ve al salón de clases Ruka. Más tarde iré.—

El chico rubio miro con cautela a Natsume antes de levantar la vista y ver a Persona acercándose, pero aun así se dirigió hacia el salón no sin antes desearle suerte a su amigo.

—Rei—nii...— dijo Mikan en un susurro sorprendido.

—Aquí están— habló Persona una vez estuvo en frente de ambos niños.

—¿Qué quieres Persona?— dijo venenosamente Natsume

—Tengo otro encargo para ti.— Dijo Persona mientras miraba a Youichi fijamente.

Natsume pensando que Persona tramaba algo para Youichi rápidamente se colocó en frente del pequeño niño, lo que generó una sonrisa en el rostro de Mikan y diversión en Persona.

Rápidamente Persona informo sobre la misión a Natsume, y espero que ambos niños se marcharan para voltear a mirar hacia donde se encontraba Mikan.

—Sigues siendo muy buena ocultando tu presencia, si no hubieras bajado la guardia al verme no sabría que estas aquí— dijo Rei acercándose al árbol de Mikan.

—Rei—nii...—

—¿Cómo has estado pequeña?— preguntó Persona cuando se hubo acomodado al lado de Mikan en el árbol.

—Bien.— Respondió Mikan con una sonrisa.

Pero Rei la conocía mejor y sabía que no había estado bien en años, sin embargo no lo mencionó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos mirando como la suave brisa movía las hojas de los árboles en un sincronizado baile.

—Aquel chico Natsume es el hijo de Kaoru, el que mencionaste en una conversación con mis padres ¿verdad?— preguntó Mikan rompiendo el tranquilo silencio.

—Si.— Respondió Persona sin demostrar la sorpresa que sintió al enterarse que Mikan había escuchado la conversación.

—¿Dónde está su hermana?—

—Encerrada, en el hanahime—den. Kounji tiene un trato con Hi—sama, aunque está ciega y no recuerda a Natsume ¿Por qué?— Preguntó Rei mirando a la niña.

—Por nada en especial, solo curiosidad. ¿Por cierto que es el festival princesa flor?— preguntó Mikan aun mirando la copa de los árboles moverse.

—Es una fiesta que celebra Hi—sama el segundo lunes de diciembre, los invitados de honor son dos estudiantes de primaria. Aunque solo se permiten mujeres en la fiesta, ya sabes cómo es la directora—

—Hmmm—

El fragmento desapareció dando pasa a otro.

Era diciembre en la academia alice y los estudiantes se preparaban para el baile de navidad con gran alegría, la cercana festividad creaba un colorido y alegre ambiente en toda la academia, solo un pequeño grupo de personas se preparaban para un evento aún más cercano que el baile de navidad. El festival de la princesa flor.

—Aun no puedo creer que esto pasara justo antes de la fiesta. Tenemos suerte que Hi—sama haya aceptado que los chicos vengan— se quejaba Sumire mientras se preparaba para el festival que comenzaría en tres horas. Una de sus manos estaba unida a la mano de un cierto azabache.

Debido a una broma hecha por Koko unas horas antes Sumire y Natsume habían terminado unidos por una especie de pegamento que se disolvería en cinco horas después de haber surgido efecto, y para entonces ya habría comenzado el festival.

Aunque no eran los únicos. Hotaru y Ruka habían terminado igual solo que con un pequeño Youichi en brazos de Ruka. Debido al desafortunado incidente, al menos para la mayoría, Hi—sama accedió que los chicos participaran en el festival con la condición de que vistieran yukatas.

Mientras el grupo de niños se preparaba, en una habitación de preparatoria una morena de diez años hablaba con tres jóvenes.

—Por favor, mi madre habría hecho lo mismo.— Rogaba Mikan cuando hubo expuesto su plan.

Hace una hora había aparecido en la habitación en medio de los tres jóvenes que hablaban, le tomo media hora decirles quien era y otra pedirles la ayuda que necesitaba para su plan.

—Es demasiado arriesgado Mikan, aun cuando Hi—sama no intervenga corres el riesgo de ser atrapada, hay demasiadas probabilidades que algo salga mal.— Comentó Shuichi preocupado.

—Pero...—

—Aun si lograras hacerlo, Hyuuga y su hermana corren demasiado riesgo— la interrumpió Subaru.

—Por eso es que necesito su ayuda, si hacemos lo que les dije estoy segura que saldrán indemnes— dijo Mikan exasperada.

—¿De qué están hablando?, Ese es el día en que Onii—chan me rescato ¿no?— preguntó Aoi confusa.

Ciertamente ese día habíamos logrado escabullirnos a las mazmorras en busca de Aoi una vez que desapareció el efecto de la broma. Cuando salimos de ahí Subaru y Shuichi nos estaban esperando a las afueras del Hanahime—den, ellos nos ayudaron a curar a Aoi al igual de lograr que se quedara, pero cuando le preguntamos sobre como sabían que estábamos ahí nunca respondieron. Todos supusimos que era debido a que Subaru estaba pendiente de Hotaru, pero había algo extraño en todo eso, al igual cuando la máscara de Persona se rompió mientras nos atacaba.

No pudo haber sido Mikan, o ¿sí?

—En realidad el plan de Mikan puede funcionar— dijo Hayami por primera vez.

—¡Hayami!— regaño Subaru por darle esperanza a Mikan.

—¿Qué? Estoy cansado de las injusticias del Esp y no hacer nada, además Mikan tiene razón, es la oportunidad perfecta para liberar a Aoi y conociendo a Hyuuga, intentara hacerlo dado que tiene la oportunidad de ingresar en el hanahime—den pero como dijo Mikan no puede hacerlo solo, incluso con la ayuda de los demás. Si Mikan es igual de poderosa a Yuka puede ayudarlos.— Explicó Hayami.

Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada.

—Está bien ayudaremos.— Dijo Shuichi pasándose la mano por el cabello.

La expresión de Mikan se ilumino y con una gran sonrisa les dio las gracias antes de salir de la habitación.


	32. Chapter 32

Natsume POV

Observe como Mikan nos seguía mientras íbamos al hanahime—den, era increíble que jamás hubiera sentido su presencia, tendré que preguntarle como hace eso.

Mientras el pequeño grupo de niños participaba de la fiesta junto con Hii—sama, Mikan se escabullo entre los corredores sin ser vista, estaba buscando un corredor que la llevara donde está la pequeña Aoi. Fue cuando vio que una de las paredes se abría y salía una de las estudiantes de Hii—sama cuando supo que era lo que estaba buscando.

Después de asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca ni vigilándola se acercó a la pared y tanteo buscando una forma de abrirla, no tardó mucho en sentir una pequeña hendidura en el centro de la pared, suavemente presiono en esa parte logrando que una parte del muro desapareciera revelando un oscuro pasillo.

Espero por unos minutos frente a la abertura, asegurándose con ayuda de uno de sus alices que nadie no deseado viniera. Cuando escucho la inconfundible voz de Sumire acercándose ingreso en el pasillo.

—¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí? Desde que inició este corredor no hemos visto a nadie.— Decía Sumire mirando hacia todos lados.

—Cállate, llamas mucho la atención.— La reprendió un molesto Natsume.

—¿Qué estamos buscando?— preguntó Sumire en voz baja cohibida por el regaño.

Sin embargo nadie respondió, simplemente Ruka y Natsume siguieron buscando algo que los llevara donde Aoi. Fue Youichi el que descubrió la abertura en la pared unos metros más allá de donde estaban.

Mikan caminaba por los oscuros pasillos buscando la celda donde estaba encerrada Aoi, dado que la parte oculta del hanahime—den era igual que un laberinto Mikan tuvo que activar su alice de rastreo para poder saber a dónde ir.

El alice de rastreo le permitía saber dónde y cuantas personas hay en una milla de distancia, por lo que supo perfectamente cuando el grupo de Natsume se fue dividiendo por diferentes caminos. Aoi no estaba muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba pero aún tenía que regresarle sus recuerdos y parte de su alice, por lo que se apresuró en recorrer los pocos metros restantes.

La celda de Aoi era una habitación pequeña con solo los implementos necesarios para las más básicas necesidades, le tomó unos pocos minutos forzar la cerradura pero a pesar de que esta abrió en silencio una voz la sobresalto.

—¿Quién está ahí?— preguntó Aoi girando la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Mikan podía ser muy buena ocultando su presencia pero un ciego tenía más afilados los otros cuatro sentidos y era muy bueno detectando presencias por lo que la de Mikan no le pasó desapercibida. Sin molestarse en contestar Mikan se acercó a la pequeña de seis años y proyectó parte de lo que Natsume estaba hablando con Persona en su cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Aoi? ¡Contéstame Persona!—

—Esa voz yo la conozco pero...— dijo la pequeña Aoi tratando de recordar.

Con delicadeza Mikan coloco sus manos en la cabeza de Aoi y activo el alice de sanación mental junto con el de crecimiento. Poco a poco los recuerdos fluyeron en la memoria de Aoi mientras su alice se recuperaba.

Mikan había descubierto meses atrás que el cierto tipo de alice de crecimiento no aplica solo físicamente, también funciona en otros aspectos pero de manera diferente acelerando el proceso de crecimiento.

Luego de un par de minutos Mikan soltó a Aoi y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Natsume y los demás junto a Persona. Aoi sintiendo que la presencia se alejaba por instinto la siguió hasta que escucho la voz de Natsume.

—¿Nii—chan?— preguntó tímidamente pero atrayendo la atención de todos.

—¡Aoi!— gritó Natsume acercándose a la niña sin notar la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Persona.

Mikan haciendo uso del alice de invisibilidad se colocó enfrente del grupo para así poder anular los alices en caso de que los ataquen mientras avisaba telepáticamente a Shuichi para proceder.

Por suerte y por desgracia la persona que Subaru y Shuichi iban a enviar para sacar al grupo de niños no tardó en aparecer cerca de Natsume, pero a pesar de que no lo podían ver Persona podía sentir su presencia al igual que Natsume, lo que causo que Natsume creara una barrera de fuego dejando un gran espacio para que Persona atacara.

El enviado por Subaru rápidamente se las arregló para agarrar a Natsume, Aoi y Hotaru, quien alzaba a Youichi, y tele transportarse fuera del lugar mientras Mikan anulaba el fuerte ataque de Persona causando que a este se le rompiera la máscara mostrando las marcas que su propio alice había causado.

Justo cuando Persona empezaba a caminar, Ruka y Sumire fueron teletransportados fuera del hanahime—den, dejando a una Mikan agotada frente a Persona.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— preguntó Persona mirando hacia delante esperando que Mikan se revelara, cosa que no tardó en hacer.

—No podía permitir que los lastimaras.— Dijo Mikan jadeando.

—No iba a herir a Youichi, además las heridas de Natsume sanarían si alguien con el alice de curación las trataba. Pero ese no es el punto, obviamente tú le devolviste los recuerdos a Aoi y la liberaste ¿Por qué?— preguntó Persona curioso.

—Porque se lo que se siente no poder proteger a tu hermano, además para empezar tu jamás quisiste hacerles daño y odiabas tener a Aoi aquí. Yo podía hacer algo y lo hice.— Respondió Mikan mirando a Rei a los ojos.

—Sabes que Hyuuga tendrá consecuencias graves ¿no?—

—Tendrá consecuencias pero no serán graves, hable con Subaru y logre que él junto con Shuichi me ayudaran a sacar a Aoi de aquí. Hayami ya debió haber impreso las noticias sobre una niña de seis años con un alice no peligroso encerrada en el hanahime—den, solo queda repartir los volantes por toda la academia. Kounji no hará nada más que vigilar a Natsume, no puede darse el lujo de hacer algo drástico y perder el apoyo de Hii—sama. Y dado que él no sabe que estás aquí no te podrá culpar de dejarlos escapar.— Explicó Mikan aun jadeando pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pensaste en todo. ¿Qué pasa contigo? La anulación que usaste para bloquearme fue fuerte y estoy seguro que usaste más de dos alices, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Persona con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillado de preocupación.

—Estaré bien, no es nada serio. Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que Kounji venga.—

—Sí. Toma este camino te llevara afuera del hanahime—den— dijo Persona señalando uno de los pasillos a sus espaldas para después abrazar a Mikan y despedirse de ella.

El pasillo llevo a Mikan fuera del hanahime—den cerca del camino que lleva al bosque sur, para cuando llego al lugar donde la barrera es más débil Mikan estaba jadeando fuertemente y empezaba a tener accesos de toz. Con dificultad logro teletransportarse al edificio abandonado en el cual vivía pero para su mala suerte la AAO estaba investigando la habitación en la que apareció y por si fuera poco los accesos de toz se volvieron más seguidos causando que cayera al piso doblada por el dolor.

—Atrapenla y sedenla.— Hablo uno de los hombres de la AAO.

La escena desapareció poco a poco mientras Mikan aun tosiendo miraba desde el piso como los hombres de la AAO se acercaban a ella sin poder evitarlo.


	33. Chapter 33

Natsume POV

¡¿Qué rayos?! Aun no logro asimilar que gracias a Polka, Aoi fuera libre. Todo encaja ahora, Subaru y Shuichi esperándonos afuera, Hayami y sus noticias, el chico que nos sacó de ahí incluso porque Aoi nos encontró a nosotros en vez de ser al revés.

—¿Todo fue gracias a ella?— preguntó Aoi asombrada.

—Lo sabía.— Dijo Youichi sorprendiéndonos a todos.

—¿Tú lo sabias? ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?— preguntó Ruka curioso.

—Antes de que nos teletransportaran pude sentir una presencia muy familiar ayudándonos. Pero no estaba seguro. Aunque ahora sé que todas esas veces en las que sentía su presencia en alguna situación peligrosa, era porque nos estaba ayudando.— Dijo Youichi seriamente.

—¿Quieres decir que hubo más de una vez?— preguntó Sumire asombrada.

—¿Cómo creen que salieron ilesos del ataque de Reo? O ¿aquella vez cuando fueron atacados por la AAO cerca del bosque oeste? En ambas ocasiones Hyuuga estaba muy débil, por lo que no podía protegerlos a ustedes.— Dijo Kaede seriamente.

Sabía que en varias situaciones algo extraño había ocurrido, la mayoría de veces que la AAO nos atacaba yo estaba muy débil, pero aun así me las arregle para usar mi alice y derrotarlos, sin embargo no terminaba más cansado que antes. Ahora entiendo porque, era Mikan la que uso el alice de fuego, no yo.

—Pero ambas situaciones sucedieron después del incidente en el Hanahime—den, ¿Mikan encontró una manera de liberarse de la AAO?— preguntó Hotaru preocupada.

—No.— Respondió Haruka con una sonrisa triste.

El sentimiento de culpa que tenía al ver a Mikan tan agotada aumento al escuchar la respuesta de Haruka, había sido nuestra culpa que a Mikan la atrapara la AAO y desearía poder haberlo evitado, pero siendo egoísta como soy nunca habría evitado buscar a Aoi ese día. Aoi es mi hermanita y jamás hubiera dejado pasar esa oportunidad aun cuando hubiera conocido a Mikan antes. Pero el saberlo solo hace que me sienta aun peor. Amo a Mikan pero soy egoísta.

—¿Qué sucedió después?— pregunto Aoi temerosa de oír lo que iban a decir.

—Mikan fue llevada a la sede principal de la AAO y usada para hacer diversas misiones, algunas en la academia, otras robando alice a diversas personas. Fue entonces cuando los siete la conocimos, siempre estaba sonriendo pero era muy reservada y casi nunca hablaba con nadie. Nos costó mucho llegar a conocerla realmente casi nos rendimos, pero Hikaru y Megumi nunca desistieron. Supongo que fue esa perseverancia lo que llevo a Mikan abrirse poco a poco, fue cuando la AAO planeaba atacar a la familia de Kaede que escapamos gracias a ella. Nos ayudó a esconder nuestras familias para que no las encontraran, pudimos habernos quedado pero éramos muy unidos, éramos una familia. Decidimos quedarnos juntos y frustrar los planes de la AAO, fue en una de nuestras infiltradas cuando descubrimos que Kounji tenía el alice de clonación y uno de sus clones era el líder de la AAO, aunque Kounji hubiera perdido el control de él no tardaría mucho en recuperarlo. Decidimos ubicar a los demás clones y destruirlos. Todo iba excelente hasta que él decidió traicionarnos.— Dijo Ryu apretando los puños tan fuerte que estaban blancos.

—¿él?— preguntó Sumire.

—Tetsuya.— Escupió venenosamente Kaede.

¿Él no era el que estaba con Persona la otra vez?

—¿Quiénes son Hikaru y Megumi?— preguntó Aoi curiosa.

—Eran parte de nuestro grupo y los que nos unieron como familia— dijo Haruka con una sonrisa temblorosa y los ojos aguados. —Hikaru era el mayor de nosotros, le llevaba cuatro años a Yuu, Megumi era un año menor que él. La mayoría de veces tenían una actitud de hermanos mayores con nosotros, aunque creo que para Mikan eran más como unos padres, siempre estaban pendiente de nosotros. Hacían una hermosa pareja, por lo que nos alegramos mucho al enterarnos que Megumi estaba embarazada y nos dolió cuando dieron en adopción a Akemi. Estábamos siendo perseguidos por la academia y la AAO, no podíamos cuidarla pero incluso cuando conocíamos varios lugares en donde podían esconderse, ellos no quisieron dejarnos solos. Nunca vamos a perdonar lo que Tetsuya hizo.—

La tristeza y el rencor que sentían impregno el ambiente impidiéndonos preguntar acerca de lo que sucedió, pero de igual forma no tuvimos que hacerlo, varias escenas empezaron a aparecer igual que antes.

Algunas eran de todos infiltrándose en la AAO de noche, otras de ellos jugando en el parque, haciendo bromas y molestando en diferentes lugares, vigilándonos en la academia, hablando con Nobara... Se veían muy contentos sobre todo Mikan no la había visto tan feliz desde que murieron sus padres. Unas pocas escenas eran solo de Tetsuya y Mikan hablando, viendo el atardecer e incluso algunas de ellos coqueteando.

Los celos no tardaron en aparecer y realmente quería separarlos. El flujo de escenas se detuvo abruptamente mostrando una.

—¿Estas segura que no quieres venir Mikan?— preguntó alegre Kaede.

—Estoy segura. Diviértanse.— Respondió una castaña de trece años

—Lo haremos. ¿Tetsuya vienes?— preguntó Ryu en la entrada de la pequeña casa del bosque.

—Lo siento, tengo algo importante que hacer— dijo pasando al lado de Ryu y saliendo de la casa.

—¿Y a ese que le pasa? A estado actuando muy extraño últimamente.— Dijo Kaede mirando el lugar por donde desapareció su amigo.

Nadie respondió, ciertamente Tetsuya llevaba meses actuando extraño pero no sabían que le sucedía.

Después de unos cortos 'hasta luego' Mikan se quedó en la sala junto con Hikaru y Megumi.

—Ayer fuiste a vistar a Akemi ¿verdad? ¿Cómo está?— preguntó Mikan sentándose en uno de los sillones y dejándoles el sofá a ellos.

—Bien, está muy grande. No puedo creer que ya casi tenga un año, nos gustaría poder estar con ella.— Dijo Megumi sonriendo tristemente.

—Sabes que puedo encontrar un lugar para esconderlos a los tres, ¿están seguros que no quieren que lo haga?—

—Está bien así pequeña. Gracias.— Dijo Hikaru sonriendo

—Como quieran.— Dijo Mikan con un encogimiento de hombros.

Luego de un minuto de silencio y de Hikaru intercambiando miradas con Megumi el silencio fue roto por una declaración que sorprendió a Mikan.

—Mikan, queremos que seas su madrina.— Dijo Megumi sonriendo.

—¿Qué?—

—Hablamos con el anciano hace rato y le informamos sobre eso, no le dimos tu apellido así ninguna de las dos estaría en peligro.— Dijo Hikaru seriamente.

—Espera ¿Qué? ¿Me eligieron para ser madrina de Akemi? ¿Por qué yo?— Preguntó sorprendida Mikan.

—¿Porque no? eres una gran persona y sabemos que si nos llegara a pasar algo tú estarías pendiente de ella. Lamento encomendarte esto, se cómo estas ocupada vigilando a Youichi, pero nos pareció correcto que seas tú.— Dijo Megumi con el ceño fruncido ante la reacción de Mikan.

—No, está bien solo me sorprendieron. Solo que no creo que tenga que vigilar, no permitiría que les pase algo.— Dijo Mikan sonriendo.

—¿Cómo está tu hermano? Hace rato que no hemos ido a verlo.— Dijo Hikaru regresándole la sonrisa.

—Bien, él...— comenzó Mikan antes de ser interrumpida con una gran explosión.

Pronto las llamas consumieron todo lo que estaba a su paso rodeando a las tres personas en la sala. Sin detenerse a pensarlo Mikan tomo la mano de Hikaru y Megumi antes de teletransportarse fuera de la casa, solo para verse rodeados por más de diez hombres.

—¿Quién diría que eso funcionaría?— Preguntó un hombre alto y acuerpado con un tatuaje en el brazo. Una espada negra clavada en el centro de una rosa roja, alrededor del filo de la espada una enredadera que acababa por encima del mango en forma de media luna.

—¿Qué quieren?— preguntó Hikaru dando un paso adelante.

—Oh, solo queremos a la niña.— Dijo otro hombre señalando a Mikan.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Megumi escondiendo a Mikan detrás de ella.

—Son órdenes.— Dijo uno de los hombres encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar los hombres empezaron a atacar con sus alices, ataque que Mikan alcanzo a anular al mismo tiempo que colocaba una barrera alrededor de ellos tres.

Lo que antes había sido un bello bosque de pinos se convirtió rápidamente en un horroroso campo de batalla, la que se extendió cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que los alices de Mikan empezaran a tener graves consecuencias en su cuerpo.

—¡Hikaru! Mikan no durara mucho, aun no se recupera de la misión de anoche— gritó Megumi notando el aspecto agotado que tenía Mikan.

—Mikan teletransportanos a otro lugar— gritó Hikaru mientras él y Megumi luchaban por acercarse a Mikan.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera alcanzarla, la barrera que Mikan había puesto alrededor de ellos desapareció. Y por desgracia Mikan no fue la única que lo notó.

De un momento a otro, varias armas se dispararon y Hikaru junto con Megumi se encontraban en el suelo sangrando gravemente.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOO!— gritó Mikan mientras se abalanzaba sobre Hikaru solo para ser detenida por unos fuertes brazos.

—¡Sueltame idiota!— Mikan luchaba por safarze de los fuertes brazos pero no tenía la energía suficiente para lograrlo y mucho menos usar su alice.

—Vaya, vaya. Es una lástima.— Dijo Tetsuya apareciendo enfrente Hikaru y Megumi. —Aunque todo requiere sacrificio ¿no?—

—Bastardo.— Dijo Hikaru entre jadeos, al comprender que era lo que había sucedido.

—Pobre Mikan, ¿Qué se siente saber que fue culpa tuya?— Dijo Tetsuya acercándose a Mikan.

—Eso... no es... cierto.— Dijo Megumi jadeando mientras trataba de impedir de alguna manera que Tetsuya continuara acercándose a Mikan.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Mikan mirando a los ojos de Tetsuya. Un Tetsuya que ella no reconocía, la persona de la que se estaba enamorando no tendría una mirada tan cruel en sus ojos.

—Kounji me ofreció una gran suma de dinero junto con un puesto en el gobierno si te entregaba. Por supuesto lo del gobierno será dentro de dos años, cuando cumpla dieciocho— dijo Tetsuya encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eres un desgraciado.— Dijo Mikan, su voz llena de rabia y dolor.

—Llévensela, Kounji estará bastante contento. No puede hacer mayor cosa esta muy agotada.— Dijo Tetsuya esta vez hacia los hombres que sostenían a Mikan.

—¿Qué hacemos con ellos?— preguntó uno de los hombres acercándose a los cuerpos moribundos.

—No tardaran en morir, déjenlos ahí.—

—Nunca te... rindas Mikan. Te queremos... pequeña— dijeron Hikaru y Megumi al mismo tiempo mirando con dificultad a Mikan antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Oh bueno, eso no tardo demasiado.— Dijo Tetsuya mirando las dos personas que acaban de morir como si no fueran más que una molestia.

—Aaaaaah—

El grito hizo que Tetsuya volteara a ver a Mikan, quien ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cubiertos de fuego. Fue cuando Mikan abrió los ojos y Tetsuya pudo ver todo el odio, rabia y determinación en sus ojos que supo que se había equivocado, Mikan lucharía hasta el final.

Un minuto antes Mikan estaba siendo agarrada fuertemente y al siguiente el fuego la cubría completamente como una manta protectora, las personas que estaban alrededor de ellas estaban quemándose mientras que varios intentaban usar sus alices en ella solo para terminar siendo atacados por una llamarada de fuego.

Viendo que esta era una batalla que había perdido Tetsuya junto con otros tres hombres desaparecieron dejando a Mikan incinerar todo lo que había a su paso.

La escena desapareció tan abruptamente como había llegado.

El silencio tenso parecía ser un estado de ánimo muy común desde que comenzó este viaje.

Un sollozo rompió el silencio minutos después causando que la atención de todos se dirigiera a Kaede que estaba llorando junto con Haruka, mientras Yuu y Ryu tenían los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—¿Qué... sucedió después?— preguntó Youichi con su voz quebrándose al final.

—Los alices de Mikan se salieron de control por primera vez, supimos que algo iba mal cuando en el pueblo cercano al bosque empezó a nevar de repente, nos tardamos quince minutos en llegar al bosque debido a las inundaciones que habían. Para cuando llegamos la mitad del bosque estaba en llamas y la otra mitad congelado, tardamos cerca de una hora poder llegar donde Mikan incluso cuando Kaede nos había rodeado con una barrera de agua. Incluso cuando llegamos nos costó cerca de dos horas tranquilizar a Mikan. Era un espectáculo que jamás quiero volver a ver, todos los alices ofensivos que Mikan tenía la estaban rodeando amenazando a cualquiera que se acercara a ella, todo estaba destrozado excepto por los cuerpos de Hikaru y Megumi de alguna manera sus alices no los tocaron.— Dijo Ryu abriendo los ojos lentamente.

—Mikan tardo casi tres meses en recuperarse del efecto que causo sus alices, y se demoró casi dos años en volver a confiar en nosotros.— Dijo Yuu mirando hacia el vacío negro que había dejado la escena.

—Ahora ya saben el pasado de Mikan.— Dijo Haruka limpiándose las lágrimas mientras nos miraba, no sé qué expresión debí mostrar pero no podía ser muy diferente de los rostros llenos de pesar y tristeza que tenían los demás.

—No les mostramos el pasado de Mikan, para que le tengan lastima. Ella no necesita eso, la única razón por la que se los mostramos es porque necesita a alguien además de nosotros cuatro apoyándola en esta guerra que va a empezar. Si fuera decisión de ella ustedes jamás se involucrarían pero como eso está fuera de sus manos, teníamos que hacerlos elegir entre formar parte o huir de ello. Sé perfectamente que Natsume, Ruka y Youichi están dentro, ¿pero qué hay de los demás? ¿Van a ayudar o simplemente serán una carga?— dijo Kaede dejando de llorar y mirándonos seriamente.

Si conocía a los chicos como creo que lo hago, no necesitaban pensar las respuestas a esas preguntas. Y no me equivoque.

—Vamos a ayudar— dijeron todos al unísono.


	34. Chapter 34

Mikan POV

Hace una hora que había huido de mi habitación y el único lugar al que se me ocurrió ir era al bosque norte. Fue una coincidencia que Rei estuviera ahí, pero me sentí mucho mejor al verlo y cuando me di cuenta le estaba contando todo lo que había sucedido con Ruka y los chicos.

Sabía que Persona estaba enojado con Kounji por mandarme hacer misiones pero hasta el momento nunca le había contado de que trataban. Mientras le contaba todo lo que había sucedido pude notar cuan tenso y enojado estaba junto con el gran esfuerzo que le estaba costando no dejar salir su alice en un acto enojado.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? No puedes evitarlos siempre.— Fue lo que Rei—nii dijo después de que termine mi relato.

Esperaba algunas maldiciones hacia Kounji, una promesa de venganza hacia Tetsuya incluso un poco de arrepentimiento, reacciones naturales en él, pero jamás espere ese calmado comentario que hizo y me costó un poco recuperarme de mi sorpresa.

—No lo sé. Aun si no están enojados, no sé cómo enfrentarlos ni cómo decirles sobre la guerra inminente. No quiero involucrarlos pero es imposible no hacerlo.— Dije mirando los rayos del sol brillar a través de las hojas de los árboles.

—¿Por qué no dejas que ellos elijan si participar o no? Por lo que me has contado estoy seguro que Nogi va a apoyarte y por los cambios que he visto en Kuro Neko desde que llegaste, sé que él va estar contigo en todo momento sin importar que.— Escuche la suave voz de Rei a mi lado, me gire para mirarlo.

—¿Cambios?—

—Digamos que es más suave en las luchas y se tensa cada vez que alguien te menciona. Es demasiado obvio que te quiere. ¿Cuándo le vas a decir tus sentimientos?—

—No lo sé, quiero decírselo después de la guerra pero tengo miedo que para entonces sea muy tarde.— Respondí dirigiendo mi mirada a los árboles meciéndose suavemente.

—Pues no esperes tanto.— Dijo Rei colocándose de pie. —Es poco probable que Kounji evite mandarte a misiones aun si le digo que necesito entrenarte en algunos aspectos, por lo que hay que aprovechar eso a nuestro favor.—

Esta vez el comentario me sorprendió debido al cambio repentino de tema pero no me costó seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—Supongo que descubriste como quitarme esto ¿verdad?— dije mostrándole la pulsera.

—Si, en realidad solo hay que entrenar tu alice para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder anular el efecto limitador, así que estaremos matando dos pájaros en un tiro. El horario de los entrenamientos no puede ser fijo debido a tus misiones, por lo que lo más probable es que sean durante las clases.—

—No hay problema con eso, pero necesito que al menos me reduzcan las misiones.— dije pensando en todas las misiones que me habían dado últimamente.

—Creo que eso lo puedo lograr, avísale a tus amigos sobre el entrenamiento. Si aceptan ayudarte necesitaran entrenar.—

—Estoy casi convencido de que aceptaran.— Añadió rápidamente al ver que iba a refutar. Y sin darme tiempo de decir nada más desapareció.

Natsume POV

Hace diez minutos regresamos del viaje, lo primero que note fue que había pasado una hora desde que nos fuimos y no había rastro de Mikan.

Tan pronto como todos asimilaron lo que había pasado en la última hora, empezaron a hacer planes sobre que decirle a Mikan, como ayudar y donde encontrarla.

Cuando por fin decidimos ir al bosque norte a buscarla ella apareció en el centro de la habitación. Por sus ojos rojos supe que había estado llorando y realmente lamente lo que mi grupo le dijo horas antes.

—¿Qué hacen aquí todavía?— preguntó Mikan ampliando levemente los ojos en sorpresa al vernos.

—Bueno...eh...nosotros...—comenzó Anna olvidando todos los planes sobre que decirle a Mikan.

—Vimos tu pasado.— Dijo Ruka seriamente mirándola a los ojos. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan directo?

—¡¿Ustedes qué?! ¡Kaede...!— dijo Polka mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

—Algún día tenían que saberlo, y considerando la guerra que se va a desatar necesitábamos que comprendieran la gravedad de la situación.— Respondió Haruka con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Aun así eso no les da el derecho de... ¡Ugh olvídenlo! No tengo tiempo para esto— dijo Polka antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Escuchamos unos cuantos golpes y cajones cerrarse antes de que Polka bajara vestida totalmente de negro y se dirigiera hacia la biblioteca, activando el interruptor que revelaba la colección de armas que tenía. Luego de coger dos dagas y metérselas en las botas de combate que llevaba se dirigió hacia nosotros.

Mikan POV

—Tengo una misión, ¿aún vas a estar ayudando Ruka? O estas demasiado ocupado sintiendo lastima por lo que sea que hayas visto.— Dije mordazmente.

Sabía que estaba siendo un asco de persona en estos momentos, pero realmente me habían enojado las acciones de mis amigos.

—¿Desde cuándo te tengo lastima Mikan? Si vas a estar suponiendo cosas que no son será mejor que te vayas y dejes de actuar como una víctima.— Dijo Ruka cruzándose de brazos.

Por la sorpresa que vi en los ojos de todos incluyendo los de Natsume, supe que Ruka muy rara vez —por no decir jamás— actuaba de esa forma tan agresiva. Pero no era la primera vez desde que se había enterado de mis misiones que actuaba así aunque si era la primera contra mí.

—Creo que estoy siendo una mala influencia, cosa muy extraña considerando a Natsume. Necesito que consigas toda la información que puedas sobre los que han obtenido la droga ¿Puedes hacerlo?— dije seriamente.

—Claro, déjamelo a mí. Aprendí de la mejor a hackear, ¿recuerdas?— dijo sonriéndome.

—Si necesitas algo comunícate conmigo.— Dije señalando mi mente para recordare la telepatía que le había insertado desde que se enteró de mis misiones.

Segundos después había desaparecido de la habitación.

Natsume POV

Después de que Polka se fue me gire para ver a Ruka, solo para descubrir que iba en camino hacia la habitación de ella. Momentos después regreso con el portátil de Mikan en sus manos.

Vi como mi mejor amigo se acomodaba en uno de los sofás ignorando las miradas que todos le estábamos dando, no sé cuándo sucedió pero se volvió bastante bueno en eso.

—Explica— dijo Imai notando que Ruka no iba a hablar.

Por unos momentos Ruka no dijo nada, y pensé que no lo haría pero justo cuando todos acabábamos de resignarnos a que nos contara nada y nos acomodamos en los sillones o el suelo, él habló.

—Me negué a quedarme sentado mirando como Mikan iba y volvía de una misión, por lo que pensé en una manera de ayudarla, después de un par de semanas viéndola hacer misiones, me di cuenta que siempre traía una copia de la información que le mandaban recolectar además de investigar por su cuenta, por lo que le pedí que me enseñara a hackear, al menos mientras ella estaba en una misión yo podía ir consiguiendo información que necesitara. Se convirtió en un acuerdo tácito entre nosotros después de un tiempo.— Explicó mirando hacia el balcón por un minuto antes de volver a concentrarse en la pantalla del portátil.

Poco a poco todos, incluyéndome, se fueron reuniendo a su alrededor para ver que estaba haciendo. Por la cara confusa de todos exceptuando Imai era obvio que no sabían que eran todos esos códigos que aparecían en el computador, sabía que era alguna especie de combinación binaria que bloquea los archivos de cierto lugar, pero no sabía más allá de eso.

El silencio de la habitación era interrumpido únicamente por el sonido de las teclas, estaba tan acostumbrado al ruido que me costó darme cuenta de otros sonidos familiares provenientes del otro sofá. Levantando la mirada me di cuenta de Kaede y Haruka tecleando rápidamente en dos portátiles diferentes, mientras que Ryu y Yuu estaban detrás de ellas dictando una serie de números y letras.

—¿Qué están haciendo?— preguntó Aoi, notando lo mismo que yo.

—Infiltrándonos en las sedes de la AAO— respondió Haruka sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué?— preguntó Nonoko en confusión.

—Mikan va a necesitar saber los movimientos de la AAO— dijo Kaede calmadamente.

Volví mi atención a Ruka, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño ante la información que había logrado obtener. Entre más tiempo pasaba el ceño de Ruka se profundizaba, incluso llego a soltar una o dos maldiciones en voz baja pero que todos escuchamos.

—¿Tan mal está?— preguntó Permy después de oír otra palabra colorida por parte de Ruka.

—Mal no lo llega a describir. Esto es un desastre de grandes proporciones.— Dijo Ruka pasándose las manos por el cabello en un gesto nervioso.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más la silueta de Mikan poco a poco apareció en la habitación, cuando el efecto de la teletransportacion desapareció pude notar la ropa de Mikan manchada de sangre, y el estómago se me cayó a los pies, sabía que al haber estado en una misión es muy probable que esa no sea su sangre pero aun así el miedo que tenía era casi paralizante.

—O..¿Onee—chan?— preguntó Youichi con la voz quebrada por el miedo.

—Estoy bien, no es mía— dijo Mikan sonriendo levemente, pero no me pasó desapercibida la enorme tristeza que sus ojos reflejaron por breves instantes.

—¿Qué fue esta vez?— preguntó Ruka con el ceño fruncido.

—La misma basura de siempre.—

—Mikan...— dijo Ruka en advertencia. Pude ver la lucha que Polka tenia entre decirnos o quedarse callada, luego de unos minutos suspiro con resignación.

—Dos familias alice en contra de Kounji.— Dijo Mikan cansadamente, sus hombros estaban hundidos en derrota y parecía que había envejecido un par de años en la hora que paso fuera.

—¿Los asesinaste?— preguntó Anna cautelosa.

—Ojala hubiera sido eso.— Dijo Mikan tristemente antes de caminar hacia la cocina, poco antes de que desapareciera por la puerta, Koko gritó.

—¡Haz que se detenga Mikan!— se quejó Koko con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de bloquear lo que sea que haya visto. Un par de segundos después de que lo dijo, abrió los ojos y miro a Mikan con una mezcla de temor y compasión.

—Lo siento, baje la guardia. ¿Quieres que borre los recuerdos?— preguntó mirando a Koko.

—No, estaré bien en unos minutos.— Dijo Koko cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

—Como quieras, solo avísame si te retractas.— Dijo antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Me quede viendo el lugar donde había estado Mikan antes, tratando de descifrar lo que había detrás de la mirada inexpresiva que tenía cuando hablo con Koko.

—¿Qué fue eso?— pregunto Permy mirando a Koko con preocupación.

—Ruka creo que el termino atrocidades no alcanza a definir lo que obligan a hacer a Mikan.— Dijo Koko negando con la cabeza despacio mientras abría los ojos y miraba hacia la cocina.

—Ella te necesita Natsume.— Me dijo Koko mirándome.

No necesite que me lo volviera a decir ni cuestione porque a mí, rápidamente me coloque de pie y me dirigí a la cocina, alcance a oír a Nonoko preguntarle a Koko lo que vio. Lo único que él dijo fue que ella había torturado a ambas familias bajo la supervisión de Tetsuya en persona. No necesitaba más información para saber que Mikan estaba aún más destrozada si era posible. ¿Cuántas veces una persona se puede romper antes de que nadie pueda repararla? Espero que Mikan aún no haya llegado ahí. No importa el tiempo que me lleve, voy a unir todas las piezas.

De todas las formas en la que esperaba encontrar a Mikan, esta nunca se me paso por la mente.

Mikan estaba en el centro de la cocina mirando sus manos con asco y horror, no sé qué me hubiera dolido más, si verla llorar o la expresión que tenía en estos momentos.

—No lo hagas Mikan. No te veas así.— dije acercándome a ella lentamente. Su mirada se encontró con la mía por breves instantes antes de que la apartara avergonzada.

—Soy un mounstro Natsume— dijo en un susurro.

—No, no lo eres. Si alguien es un mounstro son ellos no tú.— Dije abrazándola.

—Pero...—

—Escúchame bien Mikan, tú puedes ser muchas cosas pero no un mounstro. Eres la persona más fuerte, bondadosa y desinteresada que conozco, no sé qué habría hecho yo si hubiera pasado por lo que tú. Lo más probable es que estuviera enojado con todos y culpara a todo el mundo, pero en cambio tú no lo haces. Tú intentas proteger incluso a los que no conoces de las garras de Kounji. Eres una persona maravillosa Mikan, solo hay que ver a Youichi tú lo criaste y es un gran chico. No puedo estar más orgulloso de ti.— Dije alejándola lo suficiente para poder mirar sus ojos. Con delicadeza bese sus ojos llorosos, su nariz y su mandíbula.

—No puede haber elegido una mejor chica para enamorarme— dije mirándola a los ojos antes de besarla en los labios con suavidad.

No sé porque le confesé mis sentimientos, simplemente se sentía correcto.


	35. Chapter 35

Mikan POV

Jamás en la vida hubiera esperado que Natsume me dijera tan dulces palabras, ni fuera tan cariñoso conmigo, por eso cuando él me beso me quede inmóvil tratando de comprender que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando sentí que Natsume se alejaba envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello impidiéndole alejarse y empecé a devolverle el beso, cuando pase mi lengua por su labio inferior Natsume gimió contra mí. No supe cuando el beso pasó de ser dulce y suave a uno desesperado y agresivo, nuestras lenguas batallaron por varios momentos, antes de que él disminuyera el beso y finalmente se alejara jadeando por aire.

—Por mucho que me gustaría seguir besándote, los chicos tienen que decirte algo— dijo Natsume una vez que su respiración se normalizo.

No necesitaba leerle la mente, para saber que quería una respuesta a su declaración pero no me sentía lista para decirlo en voz alta, aun así quería decírselo por lo que recurrí a la telepatía para decírselo.

—Te amo Natsume— De alguna forma fue más sencillo decírselo así pero también fue más íntimo que si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

Los ojos de Natsume se abrieron con sorpresa antes de besarme nuevamente. Cuando se separó me abrazo y me susurro en el oído un suave yo también antes de cogerme de la mano y guiarme hacia la sala donde estaban los demás.

—Natsume espera, me tengo que cambiar— dije cuando salimos de la cocina y me acorde de mi uniforme manchado de sangre. Cuando me soltó de la mano subí corriendo a mi habitación y me coloque unos vaqueros negros y un top de strapless blanco.

Una vez me cambie baje calmadamente las escaleras y me reuní con los demás en la sala, los suaves murmullos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando entre en la habitación y pude notar sus miradas de preocupación pero actué como si no las hubiera visto.

Estaba pensando en recostarme en una de las paredes mientras escuchaba lo que Ruka descubrió cuando Natsume me llamo y señalo el espacio vacío junto a él en el sofá en donde estaba con Ruka.

Tan pronto como me acomode a su lado, paso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acerco a él. Sentí las miradas sorprendidas de todos pero nuevamente las ignore, solo cuando mi mirada se encontró con las miradas inquisitivas de Kaede, Yuu, Ryu y Haruka les regale una pequeña sonrisa junto con un encogimiento de hombros. Sabiendo que me conocen mejor que nadie sabía que se habían dado cuenta de mi enamoramiento por Natsume y que la acción de ahora solo confirmaba que por fin éramos una pareja. Por las sonrisas que me dieron supe que estaban contentos por mí.

—¿Encontraste algo Ruka?— pregunte mirando a mi rubio amigo.

—Si, pero antes ellos quieren decirte algo.— Dijo Ruka señalando hacia Anna, Nonoko Aoi, Permy, Inchou y Kitsu quienes estaban reunidos detrás de él.

Mire a los chicos esperando lo que sea que me fueran a decir, no estaba segura sobre que era dado que vieron mi pasado, no sabía cómo reaccionarían. Pero si la predicción de Rei sobre ellos era tan acertada como con Natsume entonces no tenía que preocuparme sobre lo que pensaran de mí.

—Yo...Bueno... Nosotros queríamos decirte que lo sentimos mucho, no deberíamos haberte acusado así sobre todo porque lo hiciste por nosotros además no es algo que los amigos hagan, realmente lo sentimos.— Dijo Anna mirando hacia el suelo tímidamente.

—Y quería darte las gracias por ayudarnos todo este tiempo, especialmente cuando me sacaste del hanahime—den. No fue justo tratarte de la manera que lo hice y realmente lo siento.— Dijo Aoi suavemente.

—No te preocupes por eso.— Le respondí, no estaba molesta sobre la forma que me trato, en realidad podía entenderla por lo que nunca me resentí por eso.

—Pero...—

—Olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? No es como si supieras lo que había pasado.—

Vi la duda en los ojos de Aoi, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Y sobre la guerra... Bueno... Nosotros queremos ayudar.— Dijo Permy con una pequeña sonrisa.

No pude evitar la pequeña risa que se me escapo al escuchar su propuesta, Rei—nii tenía razón sobre ellos.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— preguntó Nonoko confundida.

—El saber que Rei, tenía razón— sentí a Natsume tensarse a mi lado, por lo que le apreté la mano. Puede que haya visto la verdadera personalidad de Rei en mi pasado pero es difícil cambiar de opinión sobre una persona de un momento a otro.

—Oh si, gracias por eso Mikan. ¿Te hubiera matado decirnos sobre él?— preguntó Ryu indignado a lo que solo me reí.

—Lo siento, pero no podía arriesgar su secreto. De todas formas, él manda a decir que tan pronto como logre reducir mis misiones el entrenamiento comienza.— Dije calmadamente mientras observaba la reacción contradictoria que todos tenían.

—¿Entrenamiento? ¿Por qué?— preguntó Hotaru frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, si van a participar en esta guerra necesitan saber defenderse, y yo los entrenaría pero con las misiones y mi propio entrenamiento no me queda tiempo.— Explique encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Tú entrenamiento?— preguntó Natsume entre dientes.

—Rei encontró la forma de quitarme la manilla, pero para eso necesito aumentar la fuerza de mi alice y sabes que la única forma de conseguirlo es entrenando. Rei nunca me lastimaría.— Dije intentando calmarlo, pero aun así pude ver su reticencia a dejarme entrenar con él.

—Si te calmas puedes venir a ver los entrenamientos— ofrecí sabiendo que lo más probable es que Rei supiera que algo así iba a pasar.

Casi sentí la batalla interna que estaba teniendo Natsume pero confiaba en que lo que había visto en mi pasado ayudara. Y tuve la suerte de que así fuera.

—De acuerdo.— dijo resignado mientras me abrazaba aún más fuerte.

—Ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste Ruka?— pregunte seriamente.

—Es un gran lio el que tenemos, la droga fue repartida a dos dueños de farmacia, un actor, dos maestros, varios políticos y a dos directores de hospital.— Dijo Ruka frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Algún reporte sobre la venta de la droga?— pregunte inexpresivamente.

—No, pero una de las farmacias planea promocionar la droga dentro de un mes—

Eso es muy malo, significa que solo tengo un mes para lograr encontrar como anular los efectos. Es muy poco tiempo.

—Si quieres puedo analizar la droga.— Dijo Nonoko tímidamente.

Mi primera reacción fue negarme rotundamente, no podía arriesgarla a la ira de Kounji pero luego pensé que con Nonoko ayudándome nos rendiría más encontrar una solución, además es de bastante ayuda que ella tenga el alice de química ya que podría encontrar si el alice de manipulación fue diluido con algún químico.

—Está bien, puedes quedarte con la única que hay, ya mirare como me robo otra muestra. ¿Algo más que deba saber?— dije seriamente.

—Por el momento la AAO esta quieta, pero no durara mucho. Tenemos que empezar a movernos.— Dijo Kaede seriamente, a lo que asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es el plan?— preguntó Hotaru.

—Por el momento, van a empezar a entrenar con Rei—nii. Hotaru necesito que fabriques artefactos de comunicación y rastreo.— dije mirándola fijamente.

—¿Cuántos?—

—Unos tres de cada uno estarán bien, podemos duplicarlos. Haruka ¿Puedes conseguir la información sobre la AAO? Averigua todo lo que puedas, sus próximos movimientos, inventos y reuniones con el gobierno— Dije calmadamente.

—Me tomara un par de misiones y unas cuantas horas hackeando su sistema, pero te tendré la información en una semana— me respondió Haruka con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nonoko, ¿crees que con dos de mis piedras alice puedas hacer tus investigaciones?— pregunte inexpresivamente ignorando el tenso agarre de Natsume y su ceño fruncido al oír mis palabras.

—Si, pero ¿eso no...?—

—Bien, si necesitas más avísame.— Dije interrumpiéndola al mismo tiempo que le entregaba dos de mis piedras alice, la curación de Subaru había disminuido el peaje que tomaba mis alices en mi cuerpo, pero con la misión volvía a estar agotada y me dolía bastante el pecho, pero no iba a permitirme mostrarles debilidad en un momento tan crucial.

—Mikan sobre el entrenamiento... ¿Quién nos va a entrenar si tú no puedes?— preguntó Yuu curioso.

—Rei—nii.—

Tan pronto como escucharon su nombre las caras de todos se volvieron de un enfermizo blanco incluso el aspecto inexpresivo de Hotaru fue remplazado con un ceño fruncido.

—Oi Polka ¿estas segura de esto? Sé que confías en el pero...— dijo Natsume mirándome a los ojos con genuina preocupación.

—Es el único que los puede entrenar en tan poco tiempo, no va a ser fácil pero reconoce los límites de una persona, contigo nunca fue más allá de tus límites, tal vez con las misiones pero no con el entrenamiento. Van a estar bien. Confía en mí.— Dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por mucho que lo deteste Mikan tiene razón Persona es el único que nos puede entrenar en tan poco tiempo y lograr resultados.— Dijo Ruka tratando de convencer a los demás.

Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada y el tenso ambiente crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Confiaba en que ellos aceptarían, pero fue Aoi la que me sorprendió al tomar la decisión por todos.

—Lo haremos. Si dices que está bien, es porque está bien.

—Empezaran en dos días, hablare con Rei.


	36. Chapter 36

Mikan POV

Una semana ha pasado desde la declaración de Natsume y lo normal sería que estuviéramos saliendo en citas y pasando mucho tiempo juntos ¿no? Bueno pues no había sido así, con mis misiones, el entrenamiento, y la investigación no he tenido tiempo para casi nada.

A pesar de la promesa que le hice a Natsume sobre ver mis entrenamientos, hasta el momento no la he podido cumplir debido a que cada vez que tenía un entrenamiento él estaba en clase o en una misión incluso durmiendo. Hoy era la primera vez que me acompañaba a mi entrenamiento, pero era debido a que todos íbamos a entrenar al mismo tiempo.

Eran horas de la tarde y las clases aún continuaban sin embargo Rei nos había llamado para nuestro entrenamiento. No se cómo les va a lo chicos ya que no los he visto desde entonces, pero confió en que van bien.

Cuando llegue a la parte interna del bosque sur, ya todos estaban reunidos. Detalle a cada uno mientras me acercaba y pude ver los signos de agotamiento en sus caras y uno que otro moretón en sus brazos. Los únicos que estaban sin heridas eran Kaede, Ryu, Yuu y Haruka incluso Natsume tenía el labio roto.

Antes de que llegara donde estaban ellos, Sumire, Ruka y Koko se giraron para saludarme. Gracias al entrenamiento de Rei están empezando a sentir las presencias.

—Lamento la demora, Kounji estaba más insoportable que de costumbre— Me disculpe. Le di un rápido beso a Natsume antes de avanzar hacia Rei.

—¿Por qué todos a la misma hora?— le pregunte curiosa.

—Necesito enseñarles algo pero te necesitaba a ti para demostrarlo. Además Kuro Neko ha estado bastante molesto por no poder ver tus entrenamientos— dijo Rei en tono burlón.

Negué con la cabeza, Rei realmente disfrutaba molestando a Natsume.

—¿Y bien, en que me necesitas?

Rei me susurro al oído las técnicas que quería enseñarles a los chicos. Asentí con la cabeza en varias pero en otras fruncí el ceño.

Mire críticamente a cada uno de los chicos evaluando su capacidad física y mental para las técnicas, luego tome una decisión.

—Aoi, Sumire y Anna aun no podrán hacer el salto Kyt, les falta flexibilidad. Yuu, Nonoko y Koko no están listos para la combinación de puños, les falta fuerza por lo que no surgirá efecto si no lo hacen bien. A Ruka, Kitsu y Youichi aún les falta agilidad. No estoy segura que Natume aprenda el Yzir ya gasta demasiada energía usando su alice la técnica solo lo debilitara. Te sugiero que te centres en técnicas de flexibilidad y agilidad con Kaede y Ryu, es su fuerte al igual que para Haruka y Yuu de fuerza y precisión.

—Tienes razón. ¿Qué sugieres?— Preguntó Rei mirándome a los ojos.

—Sumire es ágil de naturaleza, redúcele el entrenamiento de fuerza y auméntale el de agilidad y flexibilidad. Anna y Nonoko son bastante precisas por lo que si aumentan su fuerza podrán causar un buen daño. Koko, y Aoi tienen reflejos rápidos por lo que sería más conveniente enseñarles ataques rápidos. Kitsu y Youichi son bastante flexibles decide tú el enfoque que les vas a dar.— dije mirando sus caras de sorpresa.—Con Ruka céntrate en la defensa en especial de alguien más, si lo conozco bien no se separara de Natsume.

Me quede en silencio mirando a Natsume fijamente, decidiendo que hacer.

—Con Natsume céntrate en la resistencia y limítale el alice.

Rei medito mis palabras durante unos momentos antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Pensé que ibas a exigir que les disminuyera el entrenamiento.— susurro Rei mirándome con curiosidad.

—No puedo encargarme de Kounji si tengo que estar cuidándolos ¿no crees?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que nos falta si no nos has visto?— me preguntó Aoi.

—Cuando llevas muchos años luchando aprendes a ver los puntos débiles rápidamente.— dije sonriendo a pesar del ceño fruncido de todos.

—Vamos a empezar Mikan.— anunció Rei—nii

Asentí con la cabeza y me coloque de espaldas a él. Mientras Rei explicaba lo que íbamos a hacer cerré los ojos, bloquee todas las voces y ruidos a mí alrededor y me concentre en escuchar los movimientos de Rei.

Esquive una patada dirigida a mi cabeza y me gire hacia él con un barrido de pies que esquivo saltando, me impulse con las manos y le tire una patada tijera hacia su cara, logro esquivarla pero conseguí que perdiera el equilibrio por lo que aproveche la oportunidad y lancé una combinación de puños a su cara y estómago. Obviamente Rei esquivó la mayoría excepto los últimos tres que impactaron en puntos de presión tal y como había planeado, dejándolo así paralizado.

Me gire a ver a los chicos y los encontré a casi todos con los ojos bien abiertos. Natsume solo me miraba fijamente evaluando si el golpe que me había alcanzado dar Rei en la mejilla era serio. Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí antes de colocarme detrás de Rei y presionar un par de nervios para que pudiera volver a moverse.

—Los puntos de presión es una forma rápida y eficaz de inmovilizar al oponente. Pero si se hace la presión incorrecta puede dejarlo paralitico. Por ahora aprenderán donde se ubican, más adelante practicaran la técnica.— Explicó Rei señalando los puntos de presión más eficaces.

Pude ver el miedo en los ojos de Aoi, Anna y Nonoko ante la idea de poder dejar paralitico a alguien. Suspire odiando que ellas tuvieran que pasar por esto.

—Mikan comienza tu entrenamiento. Los demás empiecen a estirar.— Ordenó Rei.

Comencé a correr entre los árboles dejando a los chicos atrás. Rei había preparado un recorrido especial dentro del bosque asegurándose que tuviera que esquivar muchos obstáculos como raíces grandes, algunos desniveles y varias cascadas. Cuando llegue de nuevo donde los demás estaba sudando un poco y ellos habían comenzado con su entrenamiento.

Cada uno estaba haciendo algo diferente: Sumire intentaba esquivar objetos con los ojos vendados, Anna luchaba contra un muñeco de madera que se movía por sí solo, Nonoko estaba golpeando un saco de arena, Aoi practicaba una combinación de patadas, Koko y Kitsu estaban peleando, Inchou y Ruka luchaban espalda con espalda contra varios muñecos que los tenían acorralados en un círculo. Youichi y Kaede estaban haciendo abdominales, Yuu y Haruka entrenaban golpes de precisión con robots semejantes al ser humano (cortesía de la clase de habilidades peligrosas) Ryu esquivaba múltiples ataques con armas y Natsume estaba haciendo sentadillas.

Mire a Rei corregir a cada uno antes de dirigirme a mi zona de entrenamiento y comenzar mi propia rutina.

Natsume POV

Estábamos terminando las dos horas de entrenamiento y persona como siempre no había bajado el ritmo de ninguno de nosotros. Nos había enseñado nuevas técnicas y ajusto la rutina de ejercicios según lo que le dijo Polka, lo que significa que pase gran parte de la última hora corriendo por el bosque en un recorrido loco que Persona diseño, con un limitador alice en mi muñeca.

Al igual que todos estaba agotado y quería darme una relajante ducha. Persona nos había dejado solos hace unos minutos y todos estábamos sentados en el pasto recobrando el aliento.

—¿Alguno... ha visto... a Mikan?— Pregunto Anna entre jadeos.

Todos negaron con la cabeza y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, no la había vuelto a ver desde que salió corriendo por el bosque.

—A lo mejor se fue hace rato a los dormitorios— dijo mi hermanita después de acabarse su botella de agua.

Me molestaba que no pudiera estar con ella en sus entrenamientos, pero viendo la manera en la que Persona nos había tratado últimamente la molestia había disminuido.

Nos disponíamos a salir del bosque cuando escuchamos unos ruidos, sin decir nada caminamos en silencio unos cuantos metros por el bosque hasta encontrar a Mikan colgando por los pies de la rama de un árbol mientras hacía abdominales.

Se había amarrado la camisa en un nudo debajo del pecho, mostrando su abdomen cubierto de sudor. El ruido que habíamos escuchado era el de las hojas del árbol cada vez que Mikan subía y bajaba.

—¿Cuántos llevas?— pregunto Persona que estaba al lado del árbol con un cronometro en la mano.

—300.

—Has cien más y puedes cambiar de ejercicio.

Sin protestar Mikan siguió realizando los abdominales. Durante otros cinco minutos estuvo realizando el ejercicio y cuando termino se subió a la rama en la que estaba colgando. Persona le tiro una botella de agua junto con una barra de cereal, Mikan las atrapo hábilmente y se bebió el agua de un sorbo, cuando acabo la tiro al lado del árbol donde cayó junto a otras tres botellas vacías.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron cuando ella levantó la vista de su ahora vacío envoltorio de cereal. A diferencia de todas las veces en la que nos mirábamos y me sonreía, se mantuvo seria mirándome a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que bajo de un salto del árbol.

—¿Ya acabaste?— le pregunto Sumire con curiosidad.

—No, aún me faltan dos horas de entrenamiento.

Si a nosotros nos había parecido agotador nuestra rutina de ejercicios la de Mikan era una locura. Durante las próximas dos horas Mikan hizo alrededor de 500 repeticiones de sentadillas, lagartijas, katas, y saltos de soga, además de luchar contra Persona y practicar ataques combinados contra un muñeco de madera.

Durante todo el tiempo nosotros simplemente observábamos como realizaba cada ejercicio sin decir nada, ni una sola protesta ni queja. Cuando acabo se acostó en el pasto y se tapó los ojos con la toalla, le costó bastante lograr normalizar su respiración.

—¿Cómo va tu alice?— le pregunto Persona minutos después que Mikan lograra respirar normalmente.

Ella no contesto y no me extraño si ella se hubiera quedado dormida, si fuera yo hace rato hubiera acabado exhausto en el suelo. Pero luego de unos minutos se sentó y creo una bola de fuego en su mano, la dejó ahí por unos segundos antes de desaparecerla.

—Dos semanas más y lograre anular la manilla.— dijo sonriendo— Gracias Rei.

Persona solo se encogió de hombros y le revolvió el cabello. Antes de hacer una pregunta que me dejo helado.

—¿Tienes misión?

—Nah, hice dos antes de venir. No creo que hoy me vaya a dar otra.

Contestó colocándose de pie mientras me miraba. A pesar de la situación Mikan tenía un leve brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, pero pronto desapareció y fue remplazado por la ira. Fruncí el ceño preocupado por el cambio.

—Mañana no voy a poder entrenar, Kounji me mando a una misión todo el día.— le informo a Persona mientras volteaba a verlo.— Solo es una infiltración pero la localidad esta fuera de la ciudad.

Persona asintió con la cabeza y me miro. No es que tuviéramos un fuerte lazo que nos uniera ni nada por el estilo, pero pude entender el mensaje en su mirada: Vigila que llegue bien. Asentí con la cabeza, no necesitaba decírmelo eso era algo que iba a hacer de todas maneras.


	37. Chapter 37

Mikan POV

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente y cada vez me agotaba menos en las misiones gracias a los entrenamientos con Rei, admito que estoy bastante sorprendida de lo mucho que todos han mejorado.

Mi relación con Natsume se ha vuelto más estrecha desde la vez que regrese de la misión y él me encontró destrozando mi sala. Era una misión como las que siempre hacía pero ese día me rompí, no podía ignorar el malgenio, la frustración y tristeza que sentía y me desahogue rompiendo todo lo que estuviera a mí alcance, fue entonces cuando Natsume me encontró. Sin decir una palabra me abrazó y me dejo llorar en su pecho mientras él acariciaba mi cabello. Esa noche le conté todo lo que había tenido que hacer en las misiones: los asesinatos, secuestros, robos y las infiltraciones. Él escuchó en silencio mientras le decía, soltando varias maldiciones en voz baja de vez en cuando.

Cuando terminé él me besó suavemente antes de decir 'si pudiera regresar el tiempo y cambiar la noche del baile... Jamás debí alejarme de ti y ten por seguro que no lo volveré hacer'. Fiel a su palabra, Natsume nunca me volvió a dejar sola mientras estaba en la academia incluso dormía conmigo todas las noches (una costumbre que adquirió luego de esperarme varias veces a que regresara de misión), incluso cuando tenía entrenamiento en la madrugada me acompañaba.

Faltaba una semana para que Kounji hiciera el lanzamiento de la droga, y todos estábamos nerviosos. Aprovechando que hoy era sábado convoque una reunión con los chicos para poder organizarnos para él día del ataque.

En un principio había pensado atacar a Kounji unos días antes del lanzamiento de la droga, pero gracias a la información que obtuvo Haruka nos enteramos que la AAO planeaba atacar Gakuen Alice el mismo día de la promoción, por lo que mis planes anteriores se fueron a la basura.

Debido a eso hoy quedamos en reunirnos en la cascada donde Kaede y Yuu me encontraron con Akemi, casi nadie conocía ese lugar debido a que quedaba atravesando una cueva que había en el bosque, por lo que era el lugar perfecto para hacer nuestra planeación.

Estaba sentada en una gran roca cerca del rio, observando como caía el agua mientras buscaba otra opción que no fuera a la que había llegado, pero no importa que tanto lo pensara no encontraba otra solución.

Me sobresalte al sentir que alguien me abrazaba por detrás.

—¿En qué piensas?— me dijo Natsume mientras me besaba la cabeza.

Me encogí de hombros. Natsume se sentó a mí lado sin dejar de abrazarme.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solamente disfrutábamos de nuestra mutua compañía y estuvimos así hasta que los demás llegaron. Aoi fue la última de nuestro grupo junto a Youichi.

—¿Qué tienes que decirnos Mikan? —preguntó Kitsu acomodándose junto a los demás en el césped cerca del río.

—Aun no estamos todos. Esperen un poco.— dije jugando con la mano de Natsume.

Los chicos estaban bastante confundidos, después de todo incluso Haruka y Ryu estaban aquí. No me moleste en explicar a que me refería, unos minutos más y lo entenderían.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Tsubasa y Misaki aparecieron seguidos de la mayoría de la clase especial. Como siempre estaban bastante animados a pesar de la situación, no tardaron en acomodarse y pronto el lugar estaba lleno de sus animadas voces.

Aún faltaban los chicos de habilidades peligrosas. El día que empezamos a entrenar le había pedido el favor a Nobara de comentarles la situación, estaba bastante segura que ellos no dudarían en ayudar y por lo que Rei me comentó tuve razón. Ellos también iniciaron su propio entrenamiento secreto. Incluso los de habilidades especiales habían estado entrenando solos desde el día que les comente a grandes rasgos lo que pasaba, y eso fue hace una semana.

Nobara, Rei y los demás no tardaron en llegar. A pesar de no tener la sombría aura de siempre a su alrededor, causaron que la mayoría de los presentes se tensaran y fruncieran el ceño. Frote mi pulgar en la mano de Natsume para que se relajara antes de empezar a hablar.

—Como saben, estamos planeando derrotar a Kounji. El problema es que vamos a tener que hacerlo en la fecha del lanzamiento de la droga, debido a que la AAO atacara la academia ese día. Si atacamos antes nos exponemos a que la AAO venga a apoyar a Kounji, por lo que no aguantaríamos mucho tiempo y es muy probable que en ese caso perdamos, y no podemos darnos ese lujo.— hice una pausa, por si alguno tenía algo que decir, al ver que ninguno habló seguí.— El plan es dividirnos en cuatro grupos, el primero encargado de ocultar y proteger los estudiantes, el segundo combatirá a la AAO, el tercero se encargara de que no repartan la droga y el cuarto vendrá conmigo para atacar a Kounji.

Mire a cada uno evaluando sus capacidades y que grupo formarían. Era seguro que Natsume y Rei vendrían conmigo, ellos no permitirían que fuera de otra manera.

—Nonoko logró destruir el efecto de la droga hace un par de días, así que también tendremos que encargarnos de los afectados por ella. La noche antes del ataque nos reuniremos aquí para prepararnos e instalar las trampas en el campus. Lo más probable es que varios estudiantes se unan a nuestra causa, pero también algunos se opondrán por lo que tendremos que tener cuidado.

Durante unos minutos más señalé otros posibles imprevistos que podrían surgir y la manera de lidiar con ellos. Cuando les pregunte si tenían alguna duda no dijeron nada, por lo que explique unos cuantos detalles más antes de organizar los grupos.

Aoi, Youichi, Anna, Rui, Kitsu, Haruka y otros tres chicos de la clase especial se encargarían de ocultar el mayor número de estudiantes posibles (empezando con los de preescolar). Nobara, Hajime, Misaki, Hayate, Nonoko, Inchou, Tono y otros nueve estudiantes de la clase especial lucharían contra la AAO. Koko, Permy, Tsubasa, Megane, Yura y ocho chicos de habilidades especiales se encargarían de la droga. Ruka, Natsume, Rei, Hotaru, Yuu, Kaede, Ryu y yo iríamos tras Kounji.

Luego de organizar los grupos y pedirle a Hotaru si podía construir un par de cosas, la reunión concluyó y todos se fueron excepto Natsume.

—Es la primera vez que te veo dando órdenes. —dijo Natsume divertido mientras acercaba su rostro al mío. —Es bastante curioso lo bien que se te da.

—Eso es porque...

Natsume me interrumpió posando sus labios sobre los míos, no tardo en empezar a moverlos y yo le seguí el ritmo cada vez más apasionado.

Eran pocas las veces que Natsume me besaba con tal frenesí y casi siempre era debido a algo que rondaba por su cabeza. Aunque nunca me había querido contar que era, tenía la sensación de que se debía a que recordaba algo de mi pasado o a lo que dentro de cinco días tendríamos que enfrentar.

Solo espero que todo salga bien.


	38. Chapter 38

Mikan POV

Los próximos días transcurrieron en un borrón nervioso y tenso, del cual solo recuerdo ir y venir de un lado a otro. El tiempo de entrenamiento se intensifico, nadie prestaba atención en las clases y todos parecíamos sumidos en una constante nube de preocupación.

El poco tiempo que pase con Natsume no fue suficiente para calmar nuestra creciente ansiedad. Atesoraba cada pequeño momento que estaba con él, tenía la esperanza que todo saliera bien y quería creer que nada iba a salir mal, pero habían demasiados factores, demasiadas probabilidades de que algo saliera mal y temía que no volviéramos a estar juntos de nuevo.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando mi mano rozó la piedra alice en mi cuello que Natsume me había regalado la noche anterior. El momento no era lo que uno clasificaría como romántico, después de todo no es el estilo de Natsume, pero fue una linda sorpresa cuando él de repente se colocó detrás de mí y me colocó el collar al mismo tiempo que me besaba en la cabeza. Sorprendida por el regalo me tarde unos segundos en entender que la gran piedra roja que sostenía en mi mano pertenecía a él. Cuando levante los ojos él estaba frente a mí mirándome con tanta ternura que me hizo llorar.

Y sin decir nada, con cuidado limpio mis lágrimas antes de darme un suave beso y susurrarme en el oído algo que si no estuviera ya enamorada de él, habría logrado que lo estuviera. —Eres mi mundo entero Mikan, mi corazón y vida te pertenecen. No puedo imaginar un momento en mi vida donde no pueda compartirlo contigo, por eso sin importar que pase te protegeré. Y cuando todo esto termine ten por seguro que vamos a casarnos, así que no te rindas sin importar como este la situación. Eres una mujer fuerte, siempre lo has sido y estoy orgulloso de ti.—

Me obligue a salir de mis pensamientos y alistarme para reunirme con los chicos, Hotaru me había llamado hace unas horas avisándome que los artefactos que le pedí estaban casi listos. Cuando llegue a la cascada eran casi las dos de la mañana, todos habíamos acordado reunirnos a esta hora para que Kounji no notara lo que habíamos hecho en el transcurso de la noche.

Fui la última en llegar, el pesado ambiente nos abrumaba a todos y ninguno de nosotros dijo nada durante unos minutos. Cuando se hizo evidente que no podíamos seguir alargando el momento, di un paso al frente y hable.

—Hotaru, ¿lograste terminar lo que te pedí?

Asintiendo Hotaru me dio unos pequeños audífonos/microfonos con forma de hongo, los guarde en mi bolsillo y le di una pequeña sonrisa. Luego me acerque a Aoi que estaba bastante nerviosa y no paraba de jugar con sus manos.

—Voy a quitarte la manilla.— le informe con una sonrisa.

Cuando ella asintió, tome su mano y active mi alice de anulación en ella extendiéndolo por todo su brazo hasta el hombro. Supe el momento exacto en que el efecto de las manillas fue roto por que la mía comenzó a darme fuertes descargas eléctricas, ignorando el dolor procedí a retirar la manilla de Aoi. Luego de un suave click la manilla cayo en el césped y yo deje de usar mi alice causando que las descargas cesaran.

Estando libre Aoi de la pulsera, podía por fin librarme de la mía, repitiendo el proceso anterior anule mi manilla, ignorando el sonido de las chispeantes descargas provenientes de la olvidada manilla de Aoi, uno segundos más tarde mi pulsera también estaba en el suelo.

Un fuerte brazo rodeo mi cintura y el aroma a sándalo inundo mis fosas. Deje que Natsume frotara su pulgar sobre mi enrojecida piel antes de inclinarme y recoger ambos objetos. Realmente eran unas hermosas pulseras, lástima que tuvieran ese efecto.

Separándome de Natsume le entregue los objetos a Rei e hice un rápido conteo de todos los presentes, sacando los artefactos que Hotaru me dio los coloque en el césped y pase las manos por encima de ellos, segundos después había más de 60 pares en el suelo. Repartí a cada uno de a tres pares y ante sus miradas confusas les explique que eran por si llegaban a necesitar dárselo a alguien.

—Vamos a dividirnos en grupos, y colocar trampas alrededor del campus. Los audífonos están configurados para podernos comunicar incluso en voz baja. Si necesitan ayuda avisen.— dije seriamente.

Nos dividimos en los mismos grupos que habíamos formado hace unos días. Nobara y su grupo tomarían el lado norte de la academia Aoi el lado este, Tsubasa el oeste y nosotros el sur.

Salimos de la cueva y caminamos durante unos minutos por el bosque, cuando llegamos cerca de la muralla de la academia, me detuve y pensé en que trampas colocar.

Hasta ahora no había notado el efecto completo que el entrenamiento causo en mis alices, sin el limitador sentía los alices fluir libremente en mi cuerpo con tal fuerza que me arrasban y luchaban por liberarse. Obedeciendo a ese impulso active mis alices elementales para crear una gran zanja de unos cuatro metros de profundidad, separada por diez metros de la muralla y abarcando todo el bosque.

Hotaru se alejó unos metros de nosotros y empezó a colocar pequeños artefactos en las raíces de los árboles, Ruka alerto a las serpientes y cualquier animal que fuera de utilidad contra la AAO. Natsume y Rei usaron sus alices para llenar una especie de bombas que Hotaru les dio y atarlas en los arboles unidos a un fino hilo en el piso.

Nos tomó alrededor de una hora terminar de llenar el bosque y sus alrededores de trampas. Cuando acabamos me comunique con los demás y quedamos de reunirnos en frente del edificio de secundaria. Una vez que todos estuvimos juntos de nuevo, nos informamos de las trampas que habíamos colocado para no caer en ellas.

Mientras Aoi nos decía que tipo de trampas colocaron y más o menos en qué lugares, yo estuve creando varias piedras alice y de nuevo agradecí el entrenamiento de Rei ya que aún estaba muy lejos de empezar a agotarme.

—¿Alguien tiene algún tipo de manilla o collar que me preste?— pregunte cuando Aoi termino de hablar.

Rei me paso una cadena de plata que usualmente llevaba puesta y Anna una pequeña pulsera hecha a mano. Agradeciéndoles las coloque en el piso y al igual que con los audífonos las duplique hasta que hubieran unas treinta. Devolviéndoles las originales a sus dueños, cogí una por una de las copias y les coloque tres piedras alices del tamaño de una avellana a cada una y las distribuí entre los de habilidades especiales y peligrosas.

—Son de anulación, barrera y sanación.— les explique cuando las distribuí.

Cogí una de las pulseras restantes y le añadí cuatro piedras alices un poco más grandes que la de los demás y se la di a Sumire con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tiene las mismas que los demás y una de lectura de mentes.

—Gracias.— me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba la manilla.

Repetí el proceso con otra pulsera y esta se la di a Aoi. Con la diferencia de que la cuarta piedra era de invisibilidad. A Anna le coloque las piedras en su manilla y le explique que la cuarta piedra era de vuelo, a Nonoko le di una con el manejo del clima y a Misaki le di una con el alice de hielo.

Luego me acerque a Koko y le di el collar con las tres mismas piedras que a todos más la de telepatía, sabía que le iba a ser muy útil. A Kitsu le cambie la cuarta por una de fuerza, a Inchou por una de amplificación y a Tsubasa le di una del alice original de Misaki.

Las últimas cuatro cadenas y la última manilla fueron las más especiales, el tamaño de las piedras era mayor que los demás. Le coloque la manilla a Hotaru antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Fuiste y eres mi primera mejor amiga y cuidaste de Youichi siempre. Gracias.— le susurre en el oído.— Tu pulsera es algo especial, no solo tiene los tres alices de todos, también te dejo mi alice del robo estoy segura que sabrás hacer con él.

Cuando me aleje de ella pude ver sus ojos aguados por lo que le sonreí. Ruka fue el siguiente al que le entregue la cadena con un gran abrazo.

—Natsume tiene suerte de que seas su mejor amigo. Estoy en deuda contigo Ruka, gracias por ayudarme todo este tiempo.— Sentí como sus brazos se envolvían a mi alrededor correspondiéndome el abrazo.— Tengo que pedirte un último favor. Si algo llegara a salir mal, cuida a Youichi y Natsume por mí.

—Mikan, no...— comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí.

—Te dejo mi alice de copia y de inserción además de los otros tres. Úsalos bien.— le dije antes de alejarme de él.

Me acerque a Rei con una gran sonrisa y le coloque cinco piedras alices en su cadena antes de abrazarlo.

—Gracias por todo Rei—nii. Nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido tu culpa, y estoy segura que mis padres estarían orgullosos de ti.— dije abrazándolo aún más fuerte.— Estoy segura que sabes que piedras te deje, después de todo dos son de anulación y una de teletransportación.

—Todo va a salir bien pequeña.— dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza antes de alejarse.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia Youichi. Con una gran sonrisa le coloque la cadena con las mismas cuatro piedras alices que le di a Aoi y lo abracé.

—Lamento todos los problemas que te he causado Mikan—nee— me dijo Youichi al oído con la voz quebrada.

—No lo has hecho, así que no pienses en eso. No puedo pedir un mejor hermanito que tú. Mantente a salvo y nunca olvides que te quiero.— le dije dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Me gire hacia donde estaban Kaede, Haruka, Ryu y Yuu y con una gran sonrisa les hable mentalmente.

Ustedes siempre han tenido mi alice de anulación y no creo que necesiten otro. Gracias por apoyarme siempre. ¿Amigos por siempre?

Amigos por siempre, Mikan.

Sonreí aún más ante su respuesta.

Cuiden a Akemi.

Lo haremos. Patea a Tetsuya por nosotros. Me dijo Kaede con una sonrisa.

Eso no lo dudes.

Sacando una cadena en oro que había comprado esta mañana me volví y me acerque a Natsume, le hable mentalmente.

Me hiciste muy feliz cuando me entregaste tu piedra alice, pero no me diste la oportunidad de darte la mía. Desearía que fuera en otras circunstancias pero... Le extendí la gran piedra alice naranja que colgaba de la cadena con una suave sonrisa.

Natsume la tomó mirándome a los ojos y una vez más me dejo sin aliento sus palabras.

—No te la voy a devolver nunca, no importa si me odias después.— dijo besando la piedra.

¿Por qué te odiaría? Eres una gran persona Natsume y no hay nada en ti que pudiera odiar. Incluso a tu parte más egoísta la amo y si alguien debería odiar aquí eres tú. Sabes todas las atrocidades que cometí y aun así permaneciste a mi lado. Si te soy sincera realmente no te merezco pero soy tan egoísta que no me puedo alejar de ti...

Los labios de Natsume cortaron toda frase que le fuera a decir. Su beso estaba lleno de desesperación y amor, no sé cuánto tiempo nos besamos ni me importo el público que teníamos. Cuando se separó ambos jadeábamos y como si el no pudiera tener suficiente de mi junto nuestras frentes y yo leí sus pensamientos.

Si tú eres egoísta entonces ¿Qué soy yo? Aun no entiendo como tuve la suerte de encontrarte. ¡Rayos, Mikan! El que no te merece soy yo, incluso antes de que me conocieras me estabas protegiendo y ayudando, ¿cómo podría odiarte si sé que todo lo hiciste por mí? ¿Cómo odiarte cuando nos defiendes a capa y espada a todos, cuando haces lo que fuera por Youichi, Akemi e incluso mi hermanita? ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber apreciar completamente la suerte que tengo de ser a quien ames. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, incluso si tengo que destruir el mundo voy a hacerte feliz, y borrare de tu memoria todo por lo que tuviste que pasar.

No fue hasta que Natsume limpió una de mis lágrimas que note que estaba llorando. Él me había convertido en una llorona.

Con una suavidad sorprendente Natsume beso mis lágrimas antes de alejarse y dejarme ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Tomé una inhalación profunda y le devolví la sonrisa, antes de girarme a ver a los demás inexpresivamente.

—Habrán cuatro refugios para los estudiantes, cerca de los dormitorios y los edificios de clases. Las pulseras y collares que tienen abren las puertas de los refugios.

—Pero no hay ningún lugar por aquí que nos sirva de refugio Mikan— dijo Anna frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso es porque aún no los creo.— dije sonriendo.

Las miradas de incredulidad de todos me hicieron soltar una risita. Me dirigí a un campo abierto que estaba unos veinte metros más lejos del edificio, rápidamente escanee el lugar y cuando estuve segura que no había nadie por aquí coloque una barrera de sonido alrededor de toda el área y active varios de mis alices. Arrodillándome coloque mis manos en el césped, el sonido de la tierra moviéndose llenó el aire, cerré mis manos en puños y segundos después un gran agujero apareció donde antes estaba el campo abierto.

—¡¿Qué...?!— escuché a Hayate gritar, pero lo ignore y seguí creando el refugio.

Agarre de la mano a Ryu y nos teletransporte al centro del agujero. Luego de darle una imagen mental de lo que quería hacer, nos colocamos en marcha, alzando las manos cree varias paredes de tierra en forma de habitaciones, unas más grandes que otras, Ryu creaba algo parecido a camas de tierra. Era ligeramente consiente de todos mirando desde arriba lo que íbamos creando. Cuando acabamos el refugio tenía varias habitaciones en el fondo.

No estaba segura de cuanto se extendería esta guerra, pero menos de un día no era. Así que necesitábamos equipar los refugios con todo lo necesario. Teletransporte una botella de agua y algunos paquetes de comida, junto con un botiquín de primeros auxilios que había en mi habitación y los duplique hasta que hubieran suficientes provisiones para mantener alrededor de cien personas. Y guarde los objetos en un hueco que hice en la pared. Luego teletransporte unos cuantos artefactos desde el hospital que iban a ser necesarios a la hora de curar a alguien y los ubique en las habitaciones creadas.

Cuando termine el refugio parecía un mini hospital de los que hay en la guerra. Me teletransporte fuera del agujero y repetí el proceso inicial hasta que el suelo quedo como si nunca lo hubiera abierto. En la parte delantera de donde debía estar el refugio plante una semilla que tenía en mi bolsillo y con ayuda de varios de mis alices hice crecer el árbol. En su tronco tenía dos huecos que coincidían con la forma de los collares y pulseras que les había dado. No estaba segura de cómo lo hice pero sabía que una vez que ellos insertaran la joya el árbol se abriría y una especie de escalera aparecería.

Satisfecha con lo que había creado me gire para hablar con los chicos cuando me encontré con las miradas atónitas en la cara de todos excepto Kaede, Rei, Haruka, Yuu y Ryu.

—¿Estas segura que nos necesitas?— me pregunto Hayate incrédulo.— Quiero decir, no tengo problema con ayudar, pero después de esto...

—Por muy poderosa que sea no puedo luchar yo sola.— dije riéndome.

Hacer los otros tres refugios me tomo un par de horas más, a pesar de hacerlos un poco más pequeños que el primero. Cuando terminamos de hacer todos los preparativos y distribuir entre nosotros la poción que creo Nonoko para contrarrestar los efectos de la droga, estaba amaneciendo, lo que significaba que teníamos tres horas de descanso antes de que todo empezara.

Natsume y yo fuimos los últimos en dirigirnos a mi habitación para dormir.

—¿Eres increíble, lo sabias?— me dijo Natsume mirándome a los ojos con ¿orgullo? Desde su lado de la cama.

—Solo espero que eso sea suficiente para ganar esta guerra.— dije sonriendo tristemente.

—Lo será.— dijo besándome la cabeza antes de abrazarme y dormirse.


	39. Chapter 39

Mikan POV

Parecía como si me acabara de dormir cuando la alarma sonó despertándonos a ambos. Me levante con un gemido sin querer tener que enfrentarme a las siguientes horas que tendría que vivir. Nunca me había considerado una persona que huye de un problema, pero por primera vez me encontré deseando ser de aquellas personas.

Los brazos de Natsume me rodearon por detrás transmitiéndome su calor, sonreí a la sensación de seguridad que de repente me atravesó. Volteándome le di un corto beso en los labios y sin decir nada me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme.

Natsume POV.

No sabia que hacer o decir para ayudar a Mikan por lo que me arregle lo más rápido que pude y salí de mi habitación dispuesto a esperarla, los amigos de Mikan también estaban en el pasillo hablando animadamente como si una nube de tormenta no estuviera sobre nuestras cabezas.

Mikan no tardo en salir y durante unos minutos se unió con una sonrisa a la conversación de Kaede, no entendía lo que sucedía pero era bueno ver a Mikan sonreír en esta situación aunque fuera por unos instantes. De repente todos se callaron y una sombra oscura cubrió los rostros de todos, sin decir una palabra Mikan se acercó a mí y me tomo de la mano.

Hace una hora las clases habían comenzado por lo que los pasillos del dormitorio estaban desiertos, ahorrándonos las miradas extrañas que hubiéramos recibido de los demás al ver nuestras ropas oscuras.

Todo el camino hacia la cascada transcurrio en un tenso silencio y aún cuando nos reunimos con todos, la pesades del ambiente se mantenía.

—Es mejor empezar a movernos, la inauguración esta por comenzar.— dijo Ruka seriamente.

Nos dividimos en los grupos y luego de intercambiar unas pocas palabras todos se teletransportaron a sus lugares.

Sumire POV

Llegamos a un oscuro callejón no muy lejos de donde debería ser la inauguración oficial de la droga, según el mapa que Mikan nos había dado la entrada trasera del edificio debía estar a una cuadra de donde estábamos.

Corrimos en silencio ignorando las miradas de todos los transeúntes hasta llegar a otro callejón aun más oscuro que el anterior, active mi alice y olfatee el aire.

—Tengan cuidado, hay dos guardias.— Advertí minutos antes de acercarnos silenciosamente.

—Hey tu, no tienes permitido estar aquí.— Grito uno de los corpulentos guardias cuando me vio acercarme.

Colocando mi mejor cara comencé la actuación.

—Lo siento, es que me he perdido. Se supone que debía ir a esta dirección, —dije mostrándoles un papel— ¿Podrían por favor ayudarme?

Gracias a mis sentidos animales pude verlos fruncir el ceño y por un momento me temí tener que recurrir a otra táctica, pero luego de unos segundos el más bajo de los dos tomo el papel que les extendía.

Un segundo después estaba en el piso inconsciente, el otro guardia se acerco enojado a mí sin ver a Tsubasa que se le acercaba por detrás. Un minuto después ambos yacían en el piso.

—¿Qué fue lo que le diste?— me pregunto Yura mientras arrastrábamos los guardias detrás de unos contenedores de basura.

—Un somnífero, es una de las pociones de Nonoko.— dije con una sonrisa.

Estaba evitando matar. A pesar de todo el entrenamiento y las advertencias de Persona no creo que sea capaz de tomar una vida, pero no tengo problema en incapacitar a alguien permanentemente debido a que esa persona aún estará vivo.

Entramos en silencio al edificio, y fuimos recibidos por un amplio pasillo lleno de cables, mesas y un montón de cajas. Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido esquivamos los obstáculos a la espera de que apareciera alguna persona, pero los minutos pasaban y cambiábamos constantemente de pasillos sin encontrar un solo guardia, extrañada intente activar mi alice solo para encontrar que había una barrera que me lo impedía.

Youichi POV

Aoi y yo habíamos llegado cerca del edificio de la división primaria, sabíamos que Kounji tendría cámaras por todo el lugar por lo que éramos muy cuidadosos de escondemos en los puntos ciegos.

Gracias a Persona sabíamos por donde ir y que lugares evitar además de los pasadizos que conectaban entre clase y clase. La AAO no tardaría en venir y para entonces deberíamos haber evacuado la clase preescolar.

Me acerque a una de las paredes del edificio y tantee en busca de un ladrillo suelto, una vez que lo encontré y retire, un agujero pequeño quedo a la vista, era lo suficientemente grande para que mi mano cupiera. Con cuidado metí mi mano en el orificio buscando algo que pudiera oprimir, luego de unos segundos sentí una pequeña protuberancia por lo que la oprimí rogando que lo que sea que fuera a hacer sea silencioso.

Con un suave chirrido la pared se deslizó mostrando un oscuro pasadizo. Tome la mano de Aoi y le ayude a bajar por los oscuros escalones.

—Este lugar huele espantoso.— dijo Aoi pocos minutos después de que la entrada se cerró.

—Lleva años sin usarse es lógico que huela así.— dije al mismo tiempo que giraba por una intersección.

Me había aprendido de memoria los mapas que Persona nos mostró, por lo que sabía perfectamente hacia donde debería ir. La clase de los más pequeños debería estar a unos metros de donde nos encontrábamos por lo que empece a pasar mis dedos por las sucias paredes hasta que encontré una hendidura entre dos ladrillos.

—¿Tienes una pinza o algo así?— pregunte luego de ver que mi dedo no cabría por ahí.

—¿Esto sirve?

Cogí la horquilla que Aoi me pasaba y la metí en el hueco, unos segundos después una parte de la pared se apartó, mostrándonos a los pequeños niños jugando en el salón. Estabamos en la parte trasera de la habitación por lo que no nos habían notado.

Convencer a Narumi de llevar los niños al refugio fue fácil en comparación de lograr que los pequeños permanecieran en silencio. Por alguna razón Narumi no había hecho muchas preguntas cuando le dijimos del refugio, pero no tenía tiempo de preocuparme por eso.

Cuando llegamos frente al árbol sakura que Mikan había hecho crecer Aoi se quito la manilla y la coloco en el agujero del tronco. Sin hacer ningún ruido el tronco se dividió en dos y una escalera de tierra apareció.

Cuando estaba por entrar Naru me detuvo.

—Yo me encargo de cuidar a los niños, ustedes vayan por el resto.— dijo con una sonrisa antes de ordenarles a los pequeños empezar a bajar las escaleras.

—Pero... ¿Cómo...?— preguntó Aoi sorprendida

—Mikan me pidió ayuda unos minutos antes que ustedes llegaran. Será mejor que se apresuren.

Tan pronto como Narumi entró, el árbol se cerró. Luego de intercambiar miradas con Aoi, emprendimos el camino de regreso al edificio de primaria cuando un estruendo nos hizo frenar en seco, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y fue entonces cuando supimos que la AAO había llegado. Espero que los demás hayan podido evacuar a sus estudiantes a tiempo


	40. Chapter 40

Misaki POV

Los diez minutos que pasaron sin que la AAO llegara fueron insoportables, ninguno hablaba, solamente esperábamos que todo comenzara como se espera que explote una bomba de tiempo.

Habíamos decidido dividirnos para poder abarcar más territorio, por lo que ahora me encontraba a unos metros del bosque este. A pesar de estar esperando la invasión, la explosión que causó la AAO me sorprendió, pero los quejidos y las exclamaciones de todos aquellos que cayeron en nuestras trampas me sacó de mi estupor.

Ignorando las alarmas cree veinte clones de mi misma, y esperé que los invasores salieran del bosque. Podía escuchar los gritos de los estudiantes que aún estaban en las clases y me pregunte cuántos estaban ya en los refugios.

Luego de unos minutos pude ver las sombras de todos los integrantes de la AAO que aún quedaban en pie empezar a asomarse por el borde del bosque, haciendo un rápido cálculo mental intenté visualizar dónde pisarían y lo que debía hacer para que un gran número de atacantes cayeran en las últimas trampas que nos separaban.

A pesar de que pude ver como varios seguían cayendo, el número de soldados parecía aumentar. Negándome a sentirme intimidada esperé hasta que los primeros integrantes de la AAO hubieran salido completamente del bosque para comenzar mi provocación.

—Vaya, me empezaba a preguntar si no habríamos sido muy rudos con ustedes, pero veo que sólo se están tomando su dulce tiempo en admirar nuestras obras de arte. ¿Les gustó?

Debían estar bastante enojados con nuestras travesuras, porque no necesite decir nada más. Las veinte personas que había salido del bosque comenzaron atacarme con sus alices, puede que no fuera igual de ágil a los habilidades peligrosas pero logre esquivar exitosamente sus primeros ataques.

Mis clones y yo retrocedíamos mientras esquivábamos los diversos alices, obligándolos a ellos a avanzar. Falta solo un par de metros para que la siguiente serie de trampas apareciera, por lo que seguí retrocediendo mientras me burlaba de su pésima puntería.

No supe que fue lo que me delato pero uno de ellos se detuvo y advirtió a los demás de que tramaba algo, por suerte para mi uno de ellos no escuchó la advertencia de su compañero y pisó el delgado hilo que había en el suelo, unos metros atrás de ellos la tierra cedió liberando los insectos que Hajime había ocultado bajo tierra.

Sin darse cuenta lo que sucedía los más rezagados empezaron a caer debido al veneno de los insectos, no sé muy bien cómo funcionaba pero Hajime se había asegurado que ninguno fuera a tocarnos. Aprovechando la distracción mande mis clones detrás de algunos hombres y con un movimiento rápido presioné varios nervios dejándolos inmóviles, sólo espero que ninguno de ellos sepa como deshacer el efecto.

La ventaja que me habían dado los insectos comenzaba desaparecer a medida que más hombres salían del bosque y los demás se daban cuenta de mi plan. Los invertebrados habían logrado bajar al menos quince hombres pero aún seguían saliendo del bosque. Por lo que calculaba había cerca de cinco alices elementales encargándose de los insectos que aún salían de la tierra, mientras que los demás se refugiaban en el bosque, varios de ellos deberían tener el alice de barrera debido a la agrupación que tenían cerca de la entrada del bosque.

Sabía que no los iba a poder enfrentar a todos por más clones que hiciera. Mi única alternativa era internarme en la parte más alejada del bosque con la esperanza que nuestras travesuras siguieran intactas.

—Misaki hay varios alices afectados por la droga entre las tropas de la AAO.— escuché la voz de Tono advertirme.

—¿Y como rayos se supone que los diferencie?— pregunte en voz baja mientras esquivaba una roca dirigida hacia mi.

—Por sus ojos apagados como los de un zombie.— dijo Tono entre insultos.

—¡¿Y crees tú que tengo tiempo de revisar sus ojos?! ¡No sé cómo lo estás llevando pero a mi me están atacando cerca de cincuenta hombres!— dije en un susurro furioso mientras luchaba con un alice.

Escuche a Tono comenzar a decirme algo, pero la voz de Mikan lo interrumpió.

—No necesitas fíjate en sus ojos, los que tienen el Alice descontrolado son los afectados.

¿El alice descontrolado? ¿Qué quiere decir?

Mire fijamente a un grupo de alices luchar contra mis clones, no notaba algo diferente entre ellos, todos parecía manejar muy bien sus poderes por lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle a Mikan que quería decir cuando noté que una chica, un par de años menor que yo intentaba tirarle a mi clon una rama de un árbol pero en vez de ir directo hacia mi copia la rama salió volando detrás de la chica y aterrizó en uno de sus compañeros.

—Se supone que los inyecte con lo que nos dio Nonoko ¿verdad? ¿Pero la AAO no se dará cuenta de que no están bajo su control?— pregunte, mi voz una octava más alta debido a lo cerca que estuvo de darme ese trozo de hielo.

—No. Nonoko mezcló un somnífero por lo que parecerán muertos como los demás y debido al rastreador podremos recogerlos después.— Escuche la respuesta de Anna.

Por lo tanto no podría escapar al bosque. Me concentre en esquivar ataques mientras mis clones peleaban con varios al tiempo. Una de las personas afectadas por la droga intento atacarme a corta distancia pero falló, por lo que aproveche ese momento y le dispare un dardo con la medicina de Nonoko, unos segundos después cayó inmóvil en el suelo.

Mikan POV

Estábamos corriendo por los pasillos de la sección primaria tratando de llegar a la oficina de Kounji, pero la cantidad de personas luchando para la AAO nos la impedía. Ayudábamos a cuantos estudiantes pudiéramos a luchar contra ellos pero nunca nos deteníamos mucho tiempo.

La pequeña vibración en mi bolsillo me indico que alguien más había sido liberado del dominio de la droga. Aprovechando que nos detuvimos en un corredor vacío active mi alice de clonación e invisibilidad, ocultándome de mis amigos y dejando mi copia en remplazo.

El lugar que la alarma mostraba era en donde debía estar Misaki, rápidamente me teletransporte a las afueras del bosque y sin detenerme a mirar a mi alrededor me dirigí hacia los dos chicos que habían sido afectados por la droga, los cogí de las mano y los teletransporte al refugio donde se encontraba Subaru sanando todos los heridos que le enviaba.

Busque con la mirada a Misaki, estaba un poco más lejos de mí, luchando con varios alice al tiempo, habían unos par de estudiantes en la zona yudando pero estaban teniendo problemas al igual que Misaki.

Corrí por el campo tocando a todos los de la AAO que no estuvieran infectados y se cruzaran en mi camino. El alice de la muerte hacia el resto, los enemigos caían debido al dolor y las manchas negras empezaban a aparecer por toda su piel, estuve unos minutos más ayudando ante de teletransportarme de nuevo con Natsume y los demás.

—¡Persona! —escuche a Misaki por el audífono— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Ni siquiera te ví.

Mi grupo miro a Rei confundidos.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó.

—Venir aquí y tocar a todo el que se te atravesará ¡deben haber más de quince personas en el piso muriendo por tu alice! Gracias por la ayuda.

Rei no dijo nada y se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de mis amigos, tan pronto ellos quitaron su atención de él entrecerró los ojos y me miro. No había nada de lo que hiciera que a él se le escapara. Sonriéndole me concentre en luchar con una chica de la AAO que corría hacia nosotros.


	41. Chapter 41

Mikan POV

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos infectados le había mandado a Subaru, pero estaba segura que los refiguios comenzaban a llenarse. A medida que el tiempo pasaba más estudiantes luchaban contra la AAO, pero debido a la falta de entrenamiento habían muchos heridos.

Heridos que yo enviaba a los refugios tan pronto los encontraba. Aún nos faltaba subir un piso para llegar a la oficina de Kounji y estoy bastante segura que a estas alturas, él ya debía saber que estábamos en camino.

Tan pronto terminamos de subir las escaleras varias enredaderas se lanzaron para atraparnos, rápidamente cree una barrera de anulación y desaparecieron todas.

—Parece que tus reflejos siguen siendo impresionantes, Mikan.

Mire en dirección de la voz. Tetsuya y varios hombres de la AAO estaban frente a nosotros bloqueando el pasillo, enojada por que incluso ahora siguiera interfiriendo le lancé varios carámbanos que él esquivo riendo.

—No tengo tiempo para juegos. —gruñí.

—Pero querida Mikan, todo en la vida es un juego.

No alcancé a ver cuando se movió pero un segundo después estaba frente a mí sosteniendo mi barbilla.

—Siempre fuiste muy bella, realmente disfruté enamorarte.

A la medida que Tetsuya se acercaba a mis labios yo formaba un puño de hielo, pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo alguien más lo hizo. Natsume estaba a mi lado, el fuego salía de sus palmas y podría jurar que su mirada hubiera congelado toda la habitación de ser posible.

—No la toques. —siseó entre dientes.

Tetsuya abrió los ojos en sorpresa por unos instantes antes de que la furia los llenara, rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Natsume al mismo tiempo que lanzaba varias enredaderas intentando atraparlo.

Los hombres que estaban con Tetsuya comenzarón a luchar contra los chicos, destruí varias de las enredaderas y robe unos cuantos alices, antes de que Ruka me hablara telepáticamente.

—Vayanse, nosotros nos encargamos de ellos.

Hotaru y Natsume asintieron con la cabeza antes de sonreírme y seguir luchando. Odiaba dejarlos pero estaba bastante segura que estarian bien.

—Dale a Tetsuya una patada de mi parte. —Le dije mentalmente a Natsume antes de escabillirme de la pelea.

Natsume POV

Incluso si Mikan no me lo hubiera dicho habría golpeado al desgraciado. Desde el momento en que vi el pasado de Mikan quise asesinarlo, no solo por la traición sino también por todas las veces que estuvo coqueteando con ella.

Debo admitir que si no fuera por el entrenamiento de Persona estaría en serios apuros contra él, pero ahora aduras penas y lograba tocarme. Estaba evitando usar mi alice por si lo llegaba a necesitar, así que prácticamente todos mis ataques eran directos además, me daba la satisfacción de causarle dolor con mis propias manos.

De vez en cuando me aseguraba que Ruka y Hotaru no necesitaran ayuda, y si lo hacían les quitaba a uno de los hombres.

Esquive una patada que me lanzó Tetsuya y queme un par de sus enredaderas antes de darle un puñetazo en el oído. Se tambaleo durante unos instantes antes de volver a arremeter contra mí, logró darme un puñetazo en el ojo y otro en el estomago antes de que le pudiera agarrar el brazo y retorcérselo hasta hacerlo gritar.

—Nunca debiste haber herido a Mikan, ahora lo lamentaras. —Gruñi en su oído, antes de romperle el brazo con un rápido movimiento.

Mikan POV

Solo quedábamos Rei y yo, los demás se habián quedado atrás para enfrentar a los guerreros de la luna que intentaron detenernos y por la mirada de sus caras la pelea no duraría mucho tiempo.

Los chicos y yo habíamos querido vengarnos desde hace años, es una lastima que no pueda participar ni golpear a Tetsuya, pero la satisfacción de derrotar por fin a Kounji menguaba mi frustación.

Tardamos cerca de diez minutos en llegar a la oficina de Kounji, mire a Rei para saber si estaba listo y cuando asintió le dí una patada a la puerta para tumbarla.

Kounji estaba sentado en una gran silla al fondo de la habitación, la mesa y los demás muebles estaban arrumados en una esquina y las pinturas habían desaparecido. El muy desgraciado tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y estaba completamente relajado.

—Te tomaste tu dulce tiempo en venir, Mikan.

—Habriamos tardado menos si tus secuaces no se hubieran metido.

—Pero ¿Qué diversión habría si no lo hubieran hecho?

El muy idiota estaba provocándome, seguro quiere morir. Como si supiera lo que pensaba sonrió aún más amplio.

—Antes de que me ataques déjame mostrarte algo.

Una gran pantalla apareció detrás de él y la imagen que vi me congelo. Youichi y Aoi estaban en una habitación desierta encadenados a la pared; tenían la ropa rasgada y la sangre brotaba de varios de los cortes, un par de moretones empezaban a formarse en sus rostros y puede ver varías marcas rojas.

No pude evitar llamarlos, la mirada de You se levanto al oir mi voz, sus ojos se encontraron con los mios y la preocupación brillo en su rostro. Al parecer podían verme.

—Lo siento Nee—chan. Nos sorprendieron y las piedras de Aoi se agotaron, le dí las mias pero...

Oviamente también se habían agotado, aunque protegieron durante más tiempo a Aoi, lo cual explica porque esta en mejores condiciones a pesar de que esta inconsiente.

—No te preocupes.

Volví mi atención a Kounji quien miraba divertido lo que pasaba.

—¿Aún quieres matarme? —Rió—. Dejame advertirte cada vez que me lastimes ellos van a sufrir el doble, nadie más conoce ese lugar por lo que incluso si me matas estarán siendo torturados siempre. ¿Vas a continuar?

Lo mire con rabia durante unos segundos, antes de agachar la cabeza. La carcajada de Kounji retumbo en la habitación y un par de brazos me sujetó.

Conozco ese lugar, lo descubrí una vez que seguí a Kounji. Sin embargo esta lejos y ningún alice funciona ahí, ¿podras aguantar? Me dijo Rei telepáticamente, Kounji no había sentido su presencia en la habitación y tampoco podía verlo debido al alice de invisibilidad que usaba.

Habiamos tenido la esperanza de que nada de esto sucediera, pero nos habíamos preparado por si era el caso.

Sí, avísame cuando los tengas.

Rei me dio animos y luego salio de la habitación. Instantes después sentí algo frio aferrarse a mis muñecas y tobillos, alguno de los hombres que acababan de entrar tenia el alice de apresar y acababa de atarme con cadenas.

Espero que Rei no tarde.


	42. Chapter 42

Mikan POV

Mi grito atravesó el aire cuando el látigo se estrello en mi espalda haciéndome sangrar.

—¡Nee—chan! —grito Youichi mientras intentaba safarse de las cadenas.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fue Rei, pero ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos golpes me han dado. Mi cabeza me duele horriblemente y la cortada de la sien no ha dejado de arderme, no hay ni un solo lugar donde Kounji no me haya golpeado con el látigo y aún así sigo provocándolo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Pense que después de todo el discurso de ser una mala chica y de haberte traicionado el enojo te daría más fuerza, pero sigues golpeando como niña.

Una bofetada me rompió más el labio y sentí un pinchazo en el costado, cuando mire Kounji me había clavado una aguja y no necesitaba preguntar, para saber que era algún tipo de veneno.

Le escupí en la cara.

Natsume POV

Cuando los tres terminamos con Tetsuya y los demás nos dirigimos hacia la oficina de Kounji, si Mikan no tuvo ningún problema ya debería haberlo matado. Un grito retumbo por el pasillo y sin pensar si era alguna trampa corrí hasta la oficina con Ruka y Hotaru detrás. Por suerte no nos encontramos con nadie.

El miedo y la ira me dominaron al ver a Mikan encadenada y sangrando; maldiciendo lance una bola de fuego a Kounji pero desaparecio antes de llegar a la mitad de la habitación.

—Mira quien vino a verte, Mikan. —Se burló Kounji—. Es una lastima que no puedan romper la barrera ¿verdad?

—Eres un... —comenzó Ruka antes de ser interrumpido.

—¿Tan débil eres que necesitaste colocar una barrera? Qué decepción. —Lo provocó Mikan a pesar de estar jadeando.

La ira endurecio las facciones de Kounji y con una velocidad impresionante la golpeó repetidamente con el látigo, la sangre comenzó a salir de la nuevas heridas y sus gritos llenaron la habitación. No importó que tan duro golpeábamos la barrera, cuantas bolas de fuego lanzara, ni cuanto le suplicara a Kounji que parara; él la seguía golpeando y los gritos de Mikan cada vez eran más fuertes.

Luego de varios minutos eternos, Kounji se detuvo con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, la pesada respiración de Mikan trono en mis oídos y aún podía escuchar sus gritos en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo es que las cosas terminaron así?

Mikan no se movio y el miedo en mí aumentó.

—¡Nee—chan!

Por primera vez desde que llegamos vi la pantalla detrás de Kounji; Youichi se retorcia tratando de librarse de las cadenas mientras Aoi lloraba en silencio. Sus heridas me dijeron porque Mikan termino así.

—Debe ser realmente frustante no poder hacer nada por los que quieres ¿verdad?. —dijo Kounji cojiendo a Mikan por la barbilla y mirándome a los ojos.

Sentí mis palmas llenarse de sangre debido al fuerte agarre que tenía.

—Eres un bastardo. —gruño Ruka.

—Insultarme no va a evitar que ella sufra.

De repente Mikan comenzó a reírse, haciendo que la atención de Kounji se centrara en ella.

—Definitivamente eres un espurio degenerado. Y va a ser un placer matarte.

Un movimiento en la pantalla llamó mi atención. Persona estaba frente a Youchi abriendo las cadenas, mientras Aoi estaba detrás de él frotándose las muñecas.

Un crujido resonó en la habitación; Mikan había congelado las cadenas para sorpresa de Kounji y estaba rompiedo el hielo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Tu hermano...

—Lamento la demora Mikan, había más hombres de los que creí. —interrumpio Persona.

—¡Persona! ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme? —grito Kounji enfurecido.

—Nunca trabaje para ti, Idiota.

Antes de que Kounji pudiera decir algo más, Mikan lo quemó. Sus gritos resonaron por unos pocos minutos antes de que solo quedaran las cenizas.

Sin detenerse a mirar lo que había hecho, Mikan empezó a caminar hacia nosotros con una pequeña sonrisa. Ver su rostro lleno de moretones y sangre me hizo deseear que Kounji todavía estuviera vivo para hacerlo sufrir por lo que hizo.

Tan pronto Mikan atravesó la barrera la abracé con ciudado, pude sentir sus brazos envolverme suavemente y el dulce sonido de su voz sonó en mi oído.

—Te amo.

Estaba a punto de decirle lo mismo cuando sus brazos me soltaron abruptamente y el peso de su cuerpo me hizo retroceder un poco.

Mikan POV

Podía sentir a alguien acariciarme la cabeza; me pesaba el cuerpo y lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar en brazos de Natsume.

Haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que tenia abrí mis ojos, pero la luz del sol me obligo a cerrarlos. Espere unos minutos antes de volver a abrirlos, el aroma a desinfectante y el color blanco me indico que me encontraba en el hospital.

—¿Mikan?

Gire la cabeza y vi a Natsume sentado al lado de mi cama, tenía ojeras y parecía cansado pero aun así sonrió.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunte mirando la habitación.

—Te desmayaste.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

—Dos meses.

Me sente de inmediato y mire a Natsume a los ojos buscando algun tipo de broma, pero no mentía. Natsume acarició mi mejilla.

—Estaba tan preocupado, no dejabas de sangrar y tenías un feo corte en la sien además, Subaru dijo que te habían envenenado. —Su voz se quebró—. Lo siento mucho Mikan, no te protegí.

Era la primera vez que veía a Natsume llorar y lo odiaba. Natsume siempre ha sido fuerte; nunca llora o se queja, pero en estos momentos las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su hermoso rostro.

—Estoy bien, Natsume. —dije abrazandolo con fuerza.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que los chicos entraron, pero todo el tiempo Natsume estuvo abrazandome y acariciándome el cabello. incluso algunas veces me besaba.

Cuando You entró, me separe de Natsume y lo abracé mientras intentaba calmarlo. Ninguno de los dos se alejo de mí mientras todos me contaban que me había perdido.

Al parecer Kaede, Ryu y Yuu no habían tardado en derrotar a los guerreros de la luna, además se encargaron de matar al último clon de Kounji, el líder de la AAO, lo cual explica porque no estaban con Natsume cuando me desmaye. Koko, Permy y Tsubasa habían logrado impedir la distribución de la droga además, de deshacer el efecto en todos los no alices presentes, según me conto Permy habían tenido sus dificultades cuando les tendieron una emboscada pero gracias a mis piedras y el entrenamiento con Rei habían logrado defenderse sin matar a nadie.

Misaki y los demás habían logrado derrotar a la AAO con ayuda de los maestros y estudiantes, por lo que me dijeron el número de estudiantes que ayudaron era bastante alto y nuestras bajas fueron pocas. También ayudo bastante que Haruka y los demás hubieran podido colocar a salvo a todas las clases de primaria, por lo que nadie tuvo que preocuparse por ellos.

La academia había realizado un par de cambios importantes en estos dos meses: la clase de habilidades peligrosas se disolvió y a cambio se creó una nueva clase de entrenamiento aunque era opcional; y me sorprendió bastante cuando me dijeron que Natsume había sugerido a Rei como profesor.

Otro de los cambios que hicieron fue el método de ingreso de los alices, aún los buscaban para ingresarlos pero ya no los obligaban a venir; en cambio daban clases particulares a todos los que decidían quedarse con sus familias. También permitieron que las familias de los estudiantes vinieran todos los fines de semana, incluso estaban construyendo un nuevo edificio de dormitorios para ellos.

Este era un gran cambio para todos y sabía que estaban contentos a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado, incluso Natsume tenía un brillo alegre en sus ojos y estaba más relajado.

—Gracias por cuidarme estos dos meses, Natsume. —dije mirando el rojizo cielo.

Subaru me había dado de alta ayer y le advirtio a Natsume que debía descansar. Así que hoy me trajo al árbol sakura para ver el atardecer.

—Denada. —Me beso la cabeza—. Hace unos días ví a mi padre.

Me gire para poder verlo.

—¿En serio?

—Hn. Se veía mayor que la ultima vez que lo ví y tenía un par de canas, pero estaba bien. —Sonrió—. Hablamos durante horas, Aoi y yo le contamos todo lo que sucedió y él nos conto que hizo en estos años. Al parecer abrió una tienda de artesanías hechas por él y le esta yendo muy bien, me hizo prometer llevarte allí un día de estos.

Sonreí. No había conocido a sus padres, pero había escuchado suficientes conversaciones sobre ellos cuando era pequeña y mis papas aún vivian. Sabía que Ioran es una buena persona.

—También... —Se coloco de pie y me miro seriamente—, me ayudo a conseguir algo.

Extrañada por su cambio repentino de actitud tome la mano que me ofrecia y me pare.

—¿Sabes que cuando dos personas intercambian piedras alices se están comprometiendo? —Asentí—. Una vez te dije que destruiría el mundo si con eso te podía hacer feliz y realmente estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que sonrias, pero mientras estabas en el hospital me dí cuenta de que no podría alejarme de ti nunca más.

¿Adonde quiere llegar?

—El día que mataste a Kounji hubiera dado lo que fuera, por que hubiera sido yo el que estaba atado y no tú. Odio verte sufrir, pero incluso sabiendo como fuiste atrapada por la AAO no hubiera cambiado nada de ese día. Se que Tetsuya te lastimo y te juro que yo nunca te traicionare, pero sabes que soy egoísta y posesivo; lo más seguro es que peleemos y te lastime, pero incluso en esos momnetos te seguire amando si me dejas. Así que... —Mi corazón dio un vuelco mientras veía como el se arrodillaba frente a mí—, ¿te casarías conmigo, Mikan?

No podía creer lo que veía, Natsume estaba frente a mí con una rodilla en el piso y en sus manos sostenía una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul que mostraba un hermoso anillo de diamantes rosa con forma de fuego.

Lo mire a los ojos y lo que ví me hizo llorar de alegría: estaban llenos de amor, confianza y una pequeña pizca de miedo. Sonreí.

—Sí Natsume, me casaré contigo.

La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro es la más grande que he visto en él, rápidamente se colocó de pie y me beso tiernamente durante varios minutos antes de colocarme el anillo.

Se que tal y como dijo Natsume van a haber momentos en que nos lastimemos, pero no por eso dejare de amarlo. Si algo he aprendido en todos mis años de lucha, es que nunca debes rendirte ni abandonar tus sueños, porque cuando lo hagas habrás perdido la batalla.

Fin


End file.
